The Revenants of Dark Earth
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: This is a crossover of the William Kotzwinkle Novel Doctor Rat. The Turtles and the Fellowship Crew must travel to the mysterious Earth 6 also known as 'Dark Earth' where they will meet the Revenants Animals that have been both Mutated and brought back from the dead for the sole purpose of revenge upon the Humans who killed them Chapter 58: The Final Chapter Part 2 Coming Soon
1. Prologue: 2 Years Before the Story Began

_**Okeydokey Peeps...I feel like a shouldn't be doing this as I still haven't compleated The Tearing of the Veil and two more stories the Mutation of Nubs and Donatello's Wedding come before the main events of this story...But after sketching out this prologue in my sketchbook I figured...This Prlogue takes place two years before the events the TMNT and Friends will take part in...What's the harm in posting this part?**_

 _ **By the way...While this would most certainly qualify as a 'crossover' What it is crossing over with would be labeled under miscellaneous books and I doubt anyone reading this has even heard about William Kotzwinkle's Doctor Rat so I will explain it here...Get it out of the way like pulling off a band-aid**_

 _ **Doctor Rat is a 1976 Novella written by William Kotzwinkle who might be better remembered by some of you readers as the guy who co-authored the 'Walter the Farting Dog' series (Which gives me some relief Mr. Kotzwinkle isn't opposed to the idea of pets) And for some E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial Fanatics he's the guy who wrote the Novelzation of the E.T. Movie**_

 _ **Doctor Rat is to put it bluntly...Pure Animal Rights Propaganda...I believe Mr. Kotzwinkle wrote it because he believed one night the Animals were calling to him to do so...It is simultainiusly grotesque and saccarine the descriptions of the tortures the Scientists to to the Lab Animals I struggle to actually read because they are so revolting and the parts described by the innocent animals (AKA all Animals apart from the Titular Doctor Rat) are syrupy sweet utopian drival this is pure ham-handed (No offense to Pigs) propaganda.**_

 _ **And yet...I am fascinated by it...Obviously Mr. Kotzwinkle has written decent stories both before and after Doctor Rat...I'm willing to be more generous with this work then I am any modern PETA work...Because I sense I sincerity in 's Sentimental yarn...That I don't with anything manufactured by PETA which I believe are pure misathropes utalizing Animal Rights as a front for Human Hating**_

 _ **I love Animals...Which is why I'm willing to cut Mr. Kotzwinkle some slack...But I see Animals as they truly are despite my love of Anthropomorphism I know that my fantasies of putting animals in clothes are just that...Fantasies...I know Animals are capable of tender emotions and can feel pain...I also know in the Wild most of that pain is induced upon them by other Animals...In the Wild it is kill or be killed and it is only in the state of human-created captivity that we can have an array of interspecies friendships.**_

 _ **Okeydoke...I'm quickly turning into a Female Victor Hugo so I will cap this off by saying...While this Fanfic will contain spoilers for the Novella...You won't be missing much this Book I keep borrowing from my local library because I would be too ashamed to actually own this piece of tripe (No offense to Cows) The characters of Apollo and Artemis are purely my creation though inspired by things in the Novella this Fanfic is to to see if I can turn mold into gold and try to explain the absurd happenings in the novel and bring some hope into the utterly tragic ending while many stories are about Humans needing to learn to be kind to Animals this my be the first since Jungle Emperor Leo/Kimba the White Lion to have Animals realizing they also need to learn to be kind to Humans**_

In our Multiverse, Multiple Earth's Exist...The Earth the Humanimals dwell upon is First Earth...The First REAL Earth after all the Prototype Earths were destroyed...The one the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles call home is Third Earth...This is the story of a different Earth...This is the tale of the Sixth Earth...Which we will henceforth call Earth 6 because 'Sixth' is an awakward thing to say over and over again...It causes much spittle to fly out of your mouth as you do so...

Earth's can have very similar histories, with duplicates of historical personages...We can have multiple Aberham Linchons, multiple Oscar Wildes...And of course as the Vulnerable Sage Terry Pratchett has noted...Stories appear in multiple dimenstions...Sometimes Stories shape people more then the other way around...Many Earths know of Dracula and Frankenstien...Written by multiple Bram Stokers and Mary Shellys...Yes many things can be quite similar across multiple Earths, however...Each Earth will always and without fail...Each Earth will have a 'Point of Divergence' in its history to distinguish it from allother Earth's

What you are about to read is Earth 6's Point of Divergence

The year was 1976 and for some reason Humans started becoming increasingly callous to the Animal Kingdom

So much so...That it alarmed the Twin Gaurdians of Earth 6's Biosphere...Two Cosmic Dragons...Apollo the Guardian of the Animals and his sister Artemis the Gaurdian of the Plants.

With his cosmic dragon eyes, Apollo was able to peer into the hearts of men and could see the evil brewing...He knew he had to do something...He quickly formed a plan...And he began to raise te intelligence of every Animal who lived upon the surface of Earth 6.

Artemis wasn't sure about this plan, for although she was the guardian of plant life...She loved the Animals as much as her Brother did...Besides she knew the Plant and Animallife was connected both the Plant Kingdom and the Animal Kingdom needed each other to survive...This was why she had reservations about her Brother enhacing the intellects of all the Animals...If all the Animals were to be brothers and friends...Than what were the Carnivores supposed to eat?! Apollo paid his sistr no heed and proceeded to calltothe Animals of every land and the Oceans to gather...He planned a great peace conference of all the Animal Kingdom...And Man was to attend.

However hisplan backfired spectacurlly every Animal gathered together at one point of each land simply caused the Humans' bloodlust to overtake them and thus they mobilzed to cull them.

Artemis begged her brother to reconsider but Apollo believe his Sister to be hindering him at this point banished her into a pocket dimenstion from which she could not escape.

When the Humans began to attack the Animals...Apollo had his Animals attack the Humans...However the Animals stood no chance against Human Technology...In slightly over 24 Hours every non-human animal was dead.

All except one that is...A Lab Rat...Castrated and with a tatoo in his ear...This Quisling Rat never heeded Apollo's call...In fact this Rat did everything to impede his fellow Animals...Though he wasn't terribly succesful in that regard.

After the dust has cleared and the massacre was over...Apollo watched that one Rat slither down a hole...That was no ordanary rat...Apollo knew...Something more was driving the Rat to do what he did.

However as Apollo felt his power crumble and he fell from his cloud...the Cosmic Dragon would not be defeated...With his last bit of strengh he hardened his body into crystalyne form and when his body hit the Earth...Somewhere in the Southwestern Desert of the United States...His massive Rainbow Colored body sank into the Earth with his purple feet just touching Earth 6's Mantle and his massive red head poking out of the ground.

He began to plan his revenge...He still had enough power to open and close his jaws...Slowly but surely he inhaled as many of the dead animal bones as he could and in his mouth he began to sort them to make sure a Dog Skeleton did not get a Cat vertebrae or vice versa

What happened after that? That you will hve to wait and see Dear Reader...

 _ **Hopefully I didn't bore you guys too much...The next chapter will be posted after Donatello's Wedding is finished and that will be written after The Tearing of the Veil is finished I felt able to write this part as it takes place two years before the events of the Mutant Riots so during Season 3 of the 2003 Cartoon**_


	2. How Apollo Resurrected the Animals

_**So...Got super inspired from something I saw today...And decided I really should give you guys the step-by-step process of how Apollo revived dead Animals and turned them into Anthropomorphoids in the process as I outlined in my Sketchbook...If this scene was illistrated you might retch at the sight of Animals litterally being put back together again...Flesh slowly covering the skeleton...Internal organs respawning...If you want to know what is happening with the TMNT during this time I would reckon...Probobly the Triceraton Invastion of Earth**_

After inhaling as many dead animal bones as he could like a Draconic Kirby (The Pink Puffball, not Don's Artist Friend) and sorting the bones so every individual animal had his or her complete orignal skeleton, not one bone missing and no one else's bones mixed in with his or her own...Apollo moved the skeletons to the front half of his neck which was red.

(Apollo's Rainbow colored body was divided like this...His head and front half of his neck was red, the latter half of his neck was orange, his chest and forelegs were yellow, his belly was green, his hindquarters blue and his tail and feet were purple)

He sealed each skeleton into pods that ran down each side of his neck...He had enough space in just the red section of his neck for 100 Animal Skeletons...50 Pods running down each side.

Next would be the most difficult part...He reached out with his mind to the Phoinix Bird living in the Heavens...And besseched him to give him some of his feathers which had the power to revive the dead.

The Phoinix sighed irritably "Haven't I donated enough of my feathers to those Final Fantasy geeks?" He asked

But still the Phoinix obliged and gave to Apollo some of his downy feathers. Apollo then intergrated these Feathers into himself giving him the ability to bring the dead back to life.

Here is the step by step process of how Apollo was able to reserect indivudal animals...For fun, try to visualize this as one of those old-timey film reels about science and how things work...You know like the kind Troy McClure would be the host of!

So...Once he had an indvidual skeleton in a pod...He was able to summon an individual Animal's soul from Heaven (Or more likely in the case the line to the Pearly Gates...As the Massacre had been only a few days ago at most by this time...The Heaven of Animals had a bit of a 'Traffic Jam' at the moment) For the Animals it was quite a shock having only died a few days ago and then to be violently pulled back to Earth and then to find him or herself inhabiting his or her old body...Actually only the skeleton of that old body...They couldn't see, couldn't feel, but they knew where they were...And they could hear the voice of Apollo telepathically scommunicating with them.

Once each soul was attached to his or her skeleton the pod had a blood like fluid called Ichor poured into it...Over the course of many days two things would happen...The body would be reformed...Flesh would begin to cover the bones, internal organs would form again...All the while the Animals were awake and knew what was happening to them...But they felt no pain...They really didn't feel very much of anything while they were technically 'awake' they also felt a zen-like calm as they reformed.

But also as they reformed Apollo had each body 'Altered' in some way the most prominant change was almost all small animals were made larger until they could be considered as large as an adult human. More than that...Almaot all the Animals were given bipedial stance and hands with opposable thumbs. (The one creature that couldn't technically be considered bipedial were the Snakes, but that was because they weren't given legs, but they were given arms) While the Smaller Creatures were enlarged, Apollo couldn't figure out how make a creature like an Elephant smaller...He couldn't quite figure out how to reduce mass instead of increasing it.

Finally when an Animal was completed (Smaller Animals were completed sooner than larger Animals of course) The Ichor would flow out of the pods...And the Animals would down with his or her feet (Or in the Snakes' case with the tail) and the pod would tear open...The Animal would tumble out of his or her pod...And would slip-slide out of the red half of the neck...Past the organge half of the neck...Through the Golden Chest where they would see Apollo's heart shining like a minature sun...The wall that divided Apollo's chest from his belly would open with a hole just large enough for the animal in question to come through...Where they would find in Apollo's belly, Apollo had been working hard creating something special for them...

His Green Belly had become a lush and verdant, Tropical Forest! With Apollo's Sun-Lamp Heart providing the warmth and brightness...Apollo had transformed his belly into the perfect Paradise-Nursrey for his revived animals to regain strengh...Drinking and swimming in the crystal clear water that formed the lake of this forest, and eating the lucious eternity fruits and vegetables special plants that were edible to both herbivores and carnivores. As they would eat, drink and be merry Apollo would commincate with all of them as they slept and dreamt preparing them for the battle ahead where they would reclaim the Earth from the Humans who destroyed them.

As soon as the first 100 Animals were completed, Apollo would inhale more bones and the process would begin all over again.

 _ **Read and review**_


	3. Two Who were Unlike the Others

_**Okeydokey...One more chapter for the prologue to establish the two 'Revenants' who will become the 'Heroes' of this Arc. I created these two Characters last Thanksgiving and since yesterday was the 'Birthday' I figured I would reveal these two officially to the whole of the Internet.**_

Once Upon a Time was a Mole, a Female Mole. She was a very ordanary Mole in that regard. She dug and tunneled and serched for worms and delicious snails and occastionally nibbled at the roots of plants.

Then...Came Apollo's Call to Revolution...She was with the Other Moles when she heard it. They Followed the Rats and Mice and Cats to where the Dogs were as the Dogs were the first to hear Apollo's Call.

Once Upon a Time was a Snake...A Male Snake...Not a Venomous Snake, nor one of those burly constrictors like the Anaconda, no...This Snake was one of the tiniest species of Snake, a Ring-Neck Snake...He was Black with a red belly and a ring of scarlet around his neck.

This Snake was perhaps not as ordinary as the Mole. When the King Eagle called the Meeting of Animals upon Vulture Rock. The Ring-Neck Snake was the First to heat it and he slithered to Vulture Rock to be the first to meet King Eagle.

When the Humans attacked, Both of them died. The Mole was poisoned...Human Flying Machines spread Poison Gas over the land to kill the Animals too small to be killed by Human Bullets. She died alongside many of her Fellow Moles..

The Snake's Death was far more brutal. He and many other Snakes were caught and nailed to trees and then Skinned alive for those beautiful scales.

Afterwards. Both the Mole and the Snake's Ghosts speant more then a few days in the line of all the Other Animals Ghosts...Waiting for something. The Other Animals said they were waiting to 'Get In' Somewhere.

For the first time in her life...The Female Mole could truly see! In life the most she could distinguish was between light and dark...And she had always preferred the Dark as she was as described earlier a perfectly ordanary Mole.

But here...Standing in line between Earth and the Heavens...She a mass of inky, black with tiny sparkling bits of light...Like so many glowworms...But they weren't Glowworms! The Mole had no idea what these tiny sparkly bits of light were...

And she looked below her ghostly feet...And for the First time she saw the Planet Earth...She saw the swaiths of blue ocean and swirling white cloud...And she saw the Green and Brown of the Land (Slowly but surely the Land would become more and more brown as all the pollinators had died.)

The Mole Ghost nudgled the Other Mole Ghosts and asked them what was this strange Beauty she saw. and they simply pulled away from her. Were all the rest of them still as blind as they had been in life? Why else could they not be marveling at this beauty?!

The Ring-Neck Snake...Was still traumtized by his own brutal death...He quivered under the Ghostly Hooves of Ungulates hoping no one could see his flayed ghostly form.

Then it happened both of them were summoned...They they would describe it...Pulled from the Great Line in theCosmos to Heaven by Apollo.

The Mole was shocked! She saw the the Earth getting closer and closer...She passed through the shining white of clouds and she saw the land come closer and closer...She could see the brown, red and yellow of the Southwestern Dessert, a place she had never seen before as she was a Creature of Green Meadows and Woodlands...Coming Even closer she saw the reddest stone...Sparkling, blood red...It was the Head of a Dragon...

The Female Mole and the Male Ring-Neck Snake along with many other Animal Ghosts were sucked into the Dragon's Mouth and each Ghost found him or herself attached to his or her old Skeleton...They were each in a pod that had the divine, blood red ichor.

But these two weren't feeling the same zen-like bliss the Other Animals were feeling as they reformed. The Female Mole couldn't stop thinking about the Beauty she saw...She didn't know what almost any of the stuff she saw was...And she wasnted to see it again...She couldn't really see anything at all at the moment which is fine becauase all she would have seen was skeletons floating in the ichor.

The Ring-Neck Snake meanwhile...Was also not knowing what was about to happen...He and the Mole were both to be enlarged before any flesh was to reform over the bones and he had no idea his Beatiful Scales would soon be returned to him.

Both of these two discontent Animals heard a different voice, this wasn't the voice of Apollo, it was a Female Voice.

"Children..." Came this Honey-Sweet Voice. "I know you are both unhappy...You She-Mole long to see that same beauty you saw above...and you He-Ring-Neck Snake...Still are haunted by the Dreams of your own death...I am here to help both of you...If you do exactly as I say you will both find your own Happiness..." 

_**Read and Review**_


	4. The Sow from a Sundered Planet

_**Okeydoke this Chapter is different in a few ways, this isn't taking place 2 years ago from the story's events (About Season 3 of the 2K3 Cartoon) But two months from the story's events (The Main Events of the Mutant Riots Arc) Next this Third Character I introduce ins a Janah or 'Zoic' (She would refer to herself as a Janah) From the Anthro Fantasy RPG Shard Basacally this Tabletop RPG is Earth Derived Anthro Animals live upon one Shard of a Shattered or Sundered Planet, that has Crystal Mountains, Crystal Swords Two Suns, Three Moons and the Native Wildlife are all insectoid or fish-like which Earth Animal-Like Janah refer to as 'Suthra' consider this your gateway drug into Dardunah the World of the False Dawn**_

Once upon a time lived a Pig-Sow named Si'Ni. She was like many other Pigs, Fat and Pink and had a short temper, one not so ordanary thing about Si'Ni was an unusaul birthmark that lay between and above her eyes. A dark-reddish mark that looked an awful lot like a Sun, or a flower.

The White Hare who had been the Midwife, touched the mark when Si'Ni was born said "She isn't a Sunborn and yet she has the mark of the sun!"

Si'Ni was not a four-legged Animal that lived in a sty and was to be slaughtered for food. Si'Ni is a Janah, which in her language simply means 'People' and she is from a very different kind of Dimenstion, one that doesn't have its own Earth and whose laws of physics are quite different from our own.

Si'Ni and all her Fellow Janah lived upon one Shard of a Planet that had broken into many pieces or 'Sundered' but none of the Janah knew this, to them the land of Dardunah was flat beyond the edges lay storms and chasms which could never be crossed except perhaps by the Gods or 'Devah' the First Children of Great Mother and Father.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Si'Ni lived in the Country or Kingdom if you prefer of Nilam, the Intelectual Capital of Dardunah, Si'Ni was a member of the 'Trade' or 'Mercent' Caste basacally the Middle Class. Her Mother and her Father were both Pigs as she was, and they were the owners of one of the Finest Tea-Houses in Nilam.

Si'Ni worked as a Cook in this rough equivilent to our Cafes but what she really wanted to be was a Storyteller...She loved stories, she had dozens of Books. Beside her bed was an Iydol Statue Vavi'il the Pale Vixen Goddess of Gardening and Storytelling rumored to be the Daughter of Kilarah Goddess of Love the Moons and Phrophacy.

One night...Si'Ni was returning from the Market with fruits and vegetables when turning a corner into an alley she was grabbed seemingly by the Shadows themselves! She tried to scream but she could barely squeal she dropped her basaket to the ground and vanished...Without a trace...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	5. The Sparks of Discontent

_**Once again I find myself adding to this story before I've compleated The Mutation of Nubs and even begun Donatello's Wedding, but...The Mutation of Nubs has been rather dull, detailing the Mundane lives of the Mutants post-liberation and writing such tedium before the story becomes exciting again is starting to become a drag, so...I figured I would give a brief peek into what was happening to the Revenants of Earth 6 during the peek of the Mutant Riots arc and a chance to write a scene that unfortunatly never got included in Battle for the Earth a 'deleated scene' as it were, if this scene had been Battle for the Earth it would been either Chapter 22 or 2 the aptly named 'Pillow Talk' Chapters the next morning Don is unusaully jaunty humming a song as he ties on his mask and explains he shared a dream, here for your pleasure is the dream scene and the moments just before it. Also while I 've read a lot of fanfics where 4kids Don has brown eyes similar to his Nick Counterpart in my Continuity all the Turtles have pure black eyes except Mikey who does have blue eyes, the reason for Mikey's blue eyes ties into his stats in the TMNT RPG which has his physical beauty at 16 (Just the cusp of supermodel territory) Giving Mikey blue eyes is symbolic of this as will be shown Mutants who blue eyes when their species doesn't naturally have them are considered rare beauties but the Humanimals of First Earth see things differently in a society where Genetic Engineering/Selective Breeding have caused blue and green eyes to become extremely common pure black eyes are considered a rare and exotic color**_

Don and Belladonna slept in the lobby of the Waldorf-Astoria as Belladonna's Massive Serpentine body couldn't fit in any individual room.

"Why do you wear your mask while you sleep?" Belladonna asked sleepily

"I don't always." Don said as he took his Bo out his belt so it wouldn't poke Belladonna while they slept together. "But I do most nights." He added as he leaned his staff gingerly against a wall.

"Why?" Belladonna yawned

Don squirmed a bit "Master Splinter teaches us a Ninja must always be prepared." Was really the only explaination he could give for why he and his brothers slept while wearing masks."

Belladonna sighed the Beautiful Asiatic Dragoness looked at him with her pretty robin's egg blue eyes "After all this time..." She sighed wistfully "...I still haven't seen your true eye color..."

Don realized what she was getting at, They were having a kid together the least he could do was show her what his eyes actually look like.

Don took off his mask and Belladonna gasped at what she saw "Your eyes..."She purred "...You have pure black eyes!"

"It's the same with my brothers." Don said "Except for some reason Mikey, when he mutated his eyes became blue...Similar color toyour eyes actually...I have no idea why he was the only one to Mutate blue eyes other then it was a weird gene unique to him." Don had had to emphasize at times that none of his brothers were related to each other by blood not that it mattered they still felt like family regardless.

"I like those eyes." Belladonna purred huskily "I think whenever we travel among Humanimals you should wear your mask, to keep the treasure I've found a secret."

"T-Treasure?"Don blushed he never in his life believed anyone would refer to him as a 'treasure' "Of all my the things about my anatomy I'm amazed you love my eyes so much! I would think others would find my black eyes creepy or intimidating!"

"Here's the thing Donny." Belladona yawned as she flickered her tail "In our society Humans attempting to improve Human Beauty by selectivly breeding beautiful individuals, particuarlly cherishing those with blue or green eyes and we Humanimals are genetically engineered to begin with so we can have any eye color Humans wish us to have...The result is with blue and green eyes having become so common they have become dull...But black eyes...Pure black eyes are a rare and exotic color."

After a moment of silence, Belladonna smiled coyly at Don "Since you've shown me your eyes, I wish to show your the Greatest Treasure of the Humanimals." She said

"What's that?" Don asked

"Dream sharing." Belladonna said "We Humanimals can share our dreams with each other as well as with other species by simply one or more of the participants reciting the incantation 'Dream a Dream and See, What a Dream can be'

"Dream a dream and see..." Don cocked his head in confustion "Why that?"

Belladonna huffed "Why did the cave in Ali Baba's Story answer to 'Open Sesame?' It had to be something."

Don realized he was once again appyling the logic of his dimenstion to the Humanimal Realm and he sighed despondantly.

"Come." Belladonna said "The other secret is we must have our heads touching as we sleep."

Don lay beside her and and Belladonna coiled herself around him and touched foreheads with him.

"Since I will be hosting this time..." Belladonna said sleepily "Dream a dream and see...What a Dream can be..."

And thus Don entered Belladonna's dream space...He found himself floating in Outer Space!

"Holy Shell!" Don exclaimed as he grabbed a nearby Nebula Cloud as he was gettting vertigo. The nebula cloud felt like cotton candy "Is this what inside of your head looks like?" He asked Belladonna.

"It's what the inside of my head looks like tonight." Belladonna crooned as she floated by "In a dream it can look like anything you wish...Because you were coming I hoped to impress you...But is it a bit too much?"

Don quickly adjusted himself, sitting flat upon his rear with his legs out in front of him like a child "Actually no..." He said "Once I got a grip I can actually appriciate what you've created for me."

Don heard the tune of a familar song begin to play, he had to ask "Bell-Bell...That song...That 'Let me be Your Song' what is it? I mean...What is it about?"

Belladonna laughed, in the Dream Realm where shapes and sounds were always shifting her laugh sounded both like a Young Girl's Giggle and the Sultry Chuckle of a Mature Madame.

"It's about Love, Life and Everything!" She laughed "It's a song about how everything is beautiful, everything is magic, and you simply must take the time to stop and appriciate all the beauty that has been given to us!"  
She stood erect and raised her arms "Listen Donny!" She said as the music became stronger "Really listen to the song!"

She sang the song and began to dance her serpentine body oozing in the Realm of the Dream

 _"Music grows in the Rose_

 _Rock and Rain and the Blowing Snowstorm_

 _Everything seems to Sing_

 _Everywhere I go!"_

And eventually Don joined her and the two of them danced the most amazing dance floating in the beauty of Space with the Planets, Moons and Stars, Don would remember that dream, and hold it in a special place in his heart forever after.

Of course while those two were experiencing a dream of pure unbridled pleasure...Deep down at Earth 6 the Mole and the Ring-Neck Snake were having different kinds of Dreams.

When they were first being refleshed and anthropomorphized, the honey-sweet Female Voice promised them Happiness if they did as she said, but then they heard no more from her as Apollo finished placing the flesh and fur or scales over the enhanced skeletons.

Then came the time when the divine ichor flowed out of the pod, the Mole pushed down with her feet, the Snake pushed down with his tail, the Pod tore open and the the two of them slip-slided along with several other reformed Animals, past the Organge Lower Neck, past, the Yellow Chest, under Apollo's Golden Sun-Lamp Heart, the Golden Wall seperating the Yellow Chest from the Green Belly, momentarily opened a hole large enough for everyone to pass through.

Those two were reformed fairly early in the time Apollo began inhaling Bones, in fact they were actually among his Third Batch of completed Animals, most of Batches Nubers 1 and 2 had been mostly Domestic Dogs and Cats simply because they were so numerous.

For the first couple of months things had been incredibly pleasent living in this Jungle Nursrey, The Animals in this place seemed to live in complete harmony, frollicking together, sand eating the delicious eternity fruits and vegetables that sproted in that Belly Greenhouse so the Carnivores and Omnivores did not have to eat the Herbivores.

Time passed by slowly,it seemed at first, While they were deep below the Surface of the Earth, Apollo made sure his creatures kept the scedule proper to his or her species, by adjusting the brightness of his Sun-Lamp Heart in accordance with the day-night cycle, By day his Sun-Lamp Heart shone brightly, illumenating all but the darkest corners of the jungle and deep burrows so the diurnal creatures could frollic and eat. By night his Heart would dim down but it could never completely darken as it still needed to shine to keep the plants sprouting and the Animals warm, so the Heart only shone as bright as the moon at night but still kept its Golden Color thus resembling the Orange Autumn Moon.

The Ring-Neck Snake was Diurnal and thus slept at Night, the Mole was Nocturnal and thus slept during the Day, but whenever they slept, they could be contacted by either Apollo or the Mysterious Female Voice they heard, after seemingly months of simply living in Apollo's Jungle Nursrey the Mole began to again dream about the Beauty of Space she saw when she had been a Ghost in the Line to the Afterlife...And the Ring-Neck Snake, he never was really able to stop thinking about his own brutal death, nailed to a tree and skinned alive, every night his dreams were haunted by his own Death.

After both of them began wear expressions marred by discontent, the Honey-Sweet Female Voice began to speak to them again

 _I've just closed my eyes again_

 _Climbed aboard the dream weaver train_

 _Driver take away my worries of today_

 _And leave tomorrow behind_

 _Ooh dream weaver_

 _I believe you can get me through the night_

 _Ooh dream weaver_

 _I believe we can reach the morning light_

 _Fly me high through the starry skies_

 _Maybe to an astral plane_

 _'Cross the highways of fantasy_

 _Help me to forget today's pain_

 _Ooh dream weaver_

 _I believe you can get me through the night_

 _Ooh dream weaver_

 _I believe we can reach the morning light_

 _Though the dawn may be coming soon_

 _There still may be some time_

 _Fly me away to the bright side of the moon_

 _Meet me on the other side..._

 _ **Yeah I realize I utalize this song a lot, but it is too perfect for this situtuation**_


	6. Between Life and Death

_**Finally! The story can begin proper! Had to get the events of Donatello's Wedding out of the way as the story picks up where the end of Donatello's Wedding left off. If you haven't read Donatello's Wedding this will not have made any sense to you.**_

It was April 30th on First Earth. After the Mutants and Humans of Third Earth came to peace, First Earth offered five thousand years experience with Anthropomorphic Animals to help Third Earth live with their Mutant Neighbors.

What should have been the Wedding of the Eon, the Marriage between a First Earth Humanimal and Third Earth Mutant Animal became the disaster of the Century when it was revealed the Bride had been replaced with a Snake-Girl Witch, who had been after two crowns that would give her the ability to command of Non-Human Earth Animals.

And at this moment the Groom Donatello was laying in a bed...Sweating, shaking...He was on death's door and he knew it, but yet he held fast to life.

In his mind...The realm of his dream...Don was in a pitch black space. His spirit was raw and worn, frayed around the edges...He clung to himself in this pitch black space when he began to feel someone had entered the dream space with him.

"I am here." Came a calm and steady voice above him.

Don looked forward and saw the shining hooves of a Unicorn Stallion.

Don slowly lifted his head and gazed into the serene face of a Unicorn Stallion with sky blue eyes and a Mane as golden as the sun.

"Who do you think I am?" The Stallion asked

"King Lee." Don said weakly

The Old Unicorn smiled "Yes, I am the Old King, and I've come to help you."

"Why?" Don asked he felt lower than the belly of the snake at the moment. He thought he was beyond all help.

"You are marrying the Herd-Sister of my Daughter are you not?" King Lee asked "By the Humanimal Code that means you are now part of my family and thus I feel it is my duty to help you in your hour of need."

"I..." Don felt himself choke a bit "...I can't believe I was...That I had sex with that Snake...While Belladonna could have died!"

"I know how you must feel." King Lee said the sorrowful expression in his eyes was pure compassion, no condescension or condemnation...Don felt safe refuge in the gaze of those eyes.

"I see I must help you." King Lee said "For if I don't what little hope, what little life you have left will crumble to dust and you will have no choice but to take that long journey to...The Other Side.

With that Don felt a light shining on him. He looked to his left, and saw shining circle of light.

"Look at that light." King Lee said "It may look warm and inviting, but I assure you whatever awaits you on The Other Side even if it is different life, I assure you all your unfinished business will follow you, and you will have much better chance to bring peace to your soul if you stay in this life and do what you wanted to do...Marry Belladonna and raise a family. But in order to do that you must begin the process of healing your soul.

"How do I do that?" Don asked

"That's what I'm here to help you with." King Lee said as he stepped closer to him "To begin the process you must retrace your steps to see when and where things went wrong...And that will be very painful...But you must do so willingly."

Don closed his eyes and sighed

"But I will stand beside you." Said King Lee "And give you rest when you need it..." The Unicorn turned his head to the light "Time is short and the light looms closer...Shall we begin?"

Don smiled, and took the Unicorn King's hand.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	7. The Blame Game Part 1

_**You lucky people! You get two chapters tonight! Anyway...While Don is somewhere bedridden getting a dream assistance from the Ghost of a dead Unicorn King, there is still plenty of time left since the Wedding Disaster happened first thing in the morning for both Don and Belladonna's fiends and families to try to figure out what the shell happened their own way also while thinking about the chapter today I started thinking about my favorite song from Lion King 2 Simba's Pride and I started thinking a way to tweak the 'Not One of Us' song to show the cracks in the Humanimal (Or at least the Humanimal Shamans' Morality) the Humanimals have a great sense of history and culture and to them, the discovery of the Mutants of Third Earth, I thought about this quote from The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe**_

" _ ** **when you meet anything that's going to be human and isn't yet, or used to be human once and isn't now, or ought to be human and isn't, you keep your eyes on it and feel for your hatchet.****_ _"_

 _ **Just replace 'Human' with 'Humanimal' and you might get a feel for how the Humanimal Shamans feel about Mutant Animals like the Turtles or even Animal People like Usagi**_

Nubs the Black Rhino Mutant Child and his Friend Triguena a Mutant Margay Child went to the Garden after the Traumatic experience with the Wedding.

Tri flopped down onto the green grass to calm her mind, but Nubs was not so easily calmed. He fiddled with his Dimensional Jumper to contact his longtime friends the Wild Kratts, he really hoped they weren't busy with something else.

As it so happened the Wild Kratts were just beginning to have breakfast where they currently were in the African Savannah, when Nubs appeared on their screen

"Hey Nubs!" Martin said cheerfully waving "How's our very first Wild Kratts Creature Kid?"

Nubs shuffled a bit "The wedding..." He began to say

"Oh yeah!" Aviva exclaimed "Today is the day of Belladonna and Donatello's Wedding! How was it Nubs?"

"Yeah about that..." Nubs said his ears folded back "...I need to talk to you about that...You see everything went horribly wrong..."

And Nubs described the whole fiasco to them, despite not being an Elephant Nubs seemed to have an impeccable memory as he was able to recount every word Morgan said and the play by play of the battle...And all the gory details of Donatello vomiting blood.

At the end the Wild Kratts all turned very pale with shock and horror.

'I don't know if I'll ever be able to eat tomato sauce ever again...' Thought Jimmy Z after hearing the detailed descriptions of Don's bloody vomit '...Or strawberry jam for that matter.'

"Oh...My..." Aviva covered her mouth as tears began to flow down her cheeks "...That is so awful…"

Chris sighed and shook his head "...There is no doubt about it..." He said "...Morgan is evil...Humanimals and Mutants are People Animals not...Ordinary Animals and if People life Zach and Donita and Gourmand can be evil then so is Morgan...She wanted to enslave all her fellow Animals!"

"What I really hate about it..." Martin said folding his arms "...Is that already Humans have all these misconceptions about Snakes being 'Evil Creatures' or whatever and it really grinds my gears to hear Morgan trying to live up to every bad Snake stereotype imaginable!"

"Yeah about that..." Nubs said "...I remember when Matoaka kicked Morgan into the wall...Bill called to his Herd Siblings to 'Bombard her with Memories' so they did that thing where they touch someone to give them their memories, most everyone became focused on Don as he kind of collapsed during that time...I watched what happened with Morgan after that...When the Fellowship Herd pulled away from her...She was all coiled up...Covering her face with her arms...She was...Crying...Very softly...But my hears could her her plain as day...When the Cops finally arrived to take her away...I watched...She didn't fight at all when the muzzled her and hauled her into the van...Her eyes were red and her face was soaking wet..."

"Oh wow..." Aviva said "...Does that mean...That sharing their memories with her means she's no longer evil? That she finally realized how much she had hurt everyone?"

"Maybe." Nubs said "She didn't say anything afterward."

"Geez Nubs." Koki said "That sounds like the most awful wedding ever!"

"I know." Nubs said "That's why I had to talk to you guys about."

Chris and Martin did feel a little better knowing Nubs trusted them with these sorts of things.

"We're glad you told us Nubs." Martin said

Meanwhile...The Fellowship Herd, Don's Brothers and Sensai, even Karai, Chapman and the Morning Glories were beginning their own investigation into how the shell this fiasco could have happened.

Splinter turned to Fossil, his eyes narrowed. "Before we proceed any further..." He said, gazing at the Velociraptor-Man with a glare that could cause a rock to flinch. "Perhaps it is time to share the reason why I sided with Wyndem Moreau on his plans for the Wedding."

Fossil gulped as his own Herd looked at him, he saw Zander...The Alien Bird's expression was one of knowing...He sensed what happened to himself either happened to Donatello or was about to happen to him after the Wedding.

"Uncle Fossil..." Matoaka said, the Unicorn Mare's brow was already furrowing "What has got Splinter glaring at you like he wants flay you alive?"

Fossil sighed, ever since Matoaka learned the true history of the Humanimal Race and the true history of her own conception...She had learned that the Shamans had been keeping many secrets from all other Humanimals...And while she wouldn't demand he tell her all of them at once...When a Secret reared its ugly head...She would make sure not only herself...But the entire Herd would know it.

"Come with me." Fossil sighed "There are too many strangers milling about this room...Besides I need certain crystals to properly show you all without you all piling your hands on me."

In the basement was a collection of Fairy Crystals liked the kinds that were once mined from the mine where Belladonna and Marzipan had been imprisoned.

Fossil began the tale "Splinter...Being the Ninja that he is...Shadowed me when I made my journey to the Shaman Council three weeks ago...While I am the Shaman of Shamans (Meaning he was basically equivalent to the Pope in terms of importance to the Shamans) "That is only because I was the Shaman who successfully found the way to get the first half of the prophecy started...I am still an incredibly young Shaman...Only in my Mid-40S...Velociraptors don't live that long compared to Giants like Sauropods and other large Herbivores, for the longest time...the amount of time needed to become a Master Shaman was 100 years that is why it has been mostly dominated by Dragons and Dinosaurs who are still strong and capable at such an age...I was only able to reach Master Status sooner by working insanely hard and fast and some other things..."

"Get to the important part..." Splinter said his voice low and dangerous

"Yes, so..." Fossil tugged at his collar "...The council of Shamans...All my Elders...Many Peers of my Mentor...Jerome the Hadrosaurus had many things to say about a Mutant Animal marrying a Humanimal...and a Member of my Herd no less..."

He grabbed a handful of crystals, and tossed them into the air and chanted "Fyora's Crystals give them sight, of things that must be brought to light the times of past, of what has been, let them see what I have seen."

(Before meeting the Ave Aliens thus transferring their natural ability of Harkaskeerah to Earthlings...This was the only way Humanimals could give the equivalent of the Utroms' Oracle Pod since these Crystals were rare this was thus reserved only for the most important of occasions...The Advent of Harkaskeerah had all but eliminated the need for it the one possible benefit is that the Crystal Ritual provides the audience no access to the Host's inner thoughts and feelings)

 _Flashback_

 _Fossil was in an immense cavern surrounded by Dragons (All Fire Dragons, who live longer than their Furry Asian Cousins) and Giant Dinosaurs, mostly long necked Sauropods, Armored Beasts Ceratopsians, Stegosaurs and Ankylosaurs with the only other Theropods being the odd Tyrannosaur...Indeed Fossil was the smallest Creature in the room...And he sure didn't look happy to be there._

" _So." Said an Immense Red Fire Dragon-Man with Golden Colored belly "Matoaka's Herd Sister Belladonna has gotten engaged to one of these...Mutant Animals from a less advanced Earth, in a younger dimension?"_

 _"Yes." Fossil said with a sigh_

 _"And this is only after Matoaka herself mated then got wed to that Extra-Terrestrial Bird...Was it only 2 years ago she was impregnated by that Alien's seed?"_

 _Matoaka was horrified by what she was hearing! She turned to look at Zander who had turned away from her, his wing arms wrapped around himself...Something had happened to him she never knew about until now...She was beginning to seriously think about plucking all of Fossil's feathers so he could walk around looking like a Butterball._

" _We have taught her and her herd siblings to see the beauty in all life..." Fossil was sounding more and more like a Child instead of wise old man._

" _Perhaps you overdid it..." Said a Female Green Fire Dragon. "Those Turtles...Ugh! They are repulsive! They like twisted and deformed monstrosities of Turtles! Whoever heard of a Turtle with teeth? But worst of all they don't sparkle and shine like we do! Thus they were not created by Heaven's Hand...They are not Chosen of Heaven like we are..."_

 _That sent raw shivers down the Turtles' spines. The Morning Glories...They instantly felt guilt and disgust...As they had recently learned their Sparkle and Shine came from having the Soul of a Humanimal in addition to the Soul of the Animals they were mutated from._

 _April exchanged glances with Karai and both agreed that had to be one of the most racist things they ever heard from anyone's mouth in their own lives and not reading it in a history book._

" _Plus..." Said the Red Dragon who began the conversation "..We heard tales of this Turtle...Is it true he asked questions about the Abba-Dingo?"_

" _Only because he was seeking a way to stay with Belladonna." Said Fossil_

" _The trouble is..." Said the Red Dragon "...He is not a Humanimal...But he is an Uplifted Earth Animal...So it confuses the Common Humanimals...If they see and hear him asking impertinent questions...Even they can know in the rational part of their brains that he is not a Humanimal, an outsider from another dimension, to their older animal part of their brains, they only see a Fellow Earth Animal...And if the young and impressionable ones start thinking about the questions he asks..." The Red Dragon shuddered violently "...Our quest to fulfill the Heresy Stones Prophecy may come tumbling down like a house of cards!"_

 _Fossil sighed "I know that."_

 _The Green Dragoness folded her arms "I still hate the fact that he has already tainted our gene pool with his filthy Mutated Genes..."_

 _Murmurs of agreement from the various other Shamans they began to stamp their feet rhythmically along with swishing their tails rhythmically. Of course song and dance are integral parts to a Shaman's life and here they would sing a song about how they felt_

" _Defilement…_

 _Disgrace…_

 _Tainting the blood of the Humanimal Race.."_

 _Various Humanimal Shamans sang out_

" _Defilement!"_

 _"An outrage!"_

 _"Disgrace!"_

 _"For shame!"_

 _A Stegosaurus came close to Fossil said sang to him "If this all blows up than you'll be to blame."_

" _Defilement!_

 _An outrage!_

 _Disgrace_

 _For shame!_

 _You know these outside types!_

 _See you later agitator!"_

 _Than dropping to all fours (As most large Humanimals can't stay upright for too long without severe back pain, they slowly pranced in a circle around Fossil and sang_

 _"Born in slime_

 _From a different slate_

 _His questioning_

 _Could derail our fate!"_

 _The Red Dragon held in his hand clay doll effigy of Donatello for Fossil to see as he and his Fellow Shamans sang_

" _We'll let him stay_

 _We'll let him live_

 _But_ _he will_ _not forget what we cannot forgive!"_

 _With that the Red Dragon crushed the clay doll in his hand shattering it to bits_

" _That_ _he is not one of us_ ** _  
_** _He_ _will_ _never be one of us_ ** _  
_** _He is not part of us_ ** _  
_** _Not our kind_ ** _  
_ _Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind_ _  
_** _For_ _know that we have not gained a son_ ** _  
_** _And we know that he'll never be one of us_ ** _"_**

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

 _ **I'll let that Musical Number sink in and give the reactions (And Wyndem's Part of the Blame Game) Next Chapter**_


	8. The Blame Game Part 2

_**Here is the chapter that reveals the extent of Wyndem's Crimes.**_

As the scene ended everyone turned and looked at Fossil.

"Welcome to the family..." Raph said darkly

"So we don't 'sparkle and shine' enough for you huh?" Mikey said folding his arms "Excuse us for not having glitter infused in our skin!"

"Now hold on..." Jonathan Crane said stepping forward "...Before we get to far ahead ourselves...Let's establish a few things first...First we know this doesn't represent most Humanimals...It's just the clergy who are reprehensible!"

Before Jonathan could get too far along in THAT line of thought Fossil interjected "Please! I know those other Shamans sounded harsh but before you pass judgment on them, know that they are well and truly scared! They are terrified that the prophecy is at risk of being completely foiled by the Wranglers..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Raph scoffed "...We know there's this war...But listen if you asked Donny to keep hush-hush about something he'd do it."

"I think there is more to it than that..." Jonathan said as he folded his arms "...I have reason to think that these Shamans are jealous of the Mutants because they feel the Mutants have stolen the thunder of the Humanimals...They completed the first half of the Prophecy but then this other Earth with different sapient Animals was discovered and everyone is fascinated and asking questions about them...And the Shamans' repulsion is because these Mutants seem even lowlier than them, but don't seem to have any of the low self-esteem they do from generations of being mistreated by humans..."

"So..." Casey said "...You're saying all that hate was because the Shamans got a case of the Green Eyed Gazungas?"

"Well not the only reason..." Jonathan said "...But certainly part of it."

"Well." Fossil said "Since we've explored this avenue all we can for now, why don't we talk to the one who decided nearly everything about the wedding? Wyndem Moreau..."

Meanwhile, Don and King Lee were walking down the 'Halls of Memory' as Lee called it to find the time and place where everything went wrong.

"I can't help but feel a little like Scrooge traveling with the Ghost of Christmas Past..." Don said after Lee explained how this worked

The Unicorn Stallion smiled and nodded "Yes, Dickens certainly captured the experience very well in his book, almost seems like he had an experience of his own like that." 

Meanwhile back to the Blame Game...When Wyndem was questioned why a bunch of Gotham Elites like...Veronica Vreeland were at this wedding, Wyndem finally cracked and said

"Because I had to! They have me hostage!"

"How do they have you hostage?" Jonathan asked

"I'm actually not from this Dimension..." Wyndem sighed "...I'm actually from what you might call 2nd Earth...But that place went rotten many years ago...I am actually many centuries old...This suit which you know protects me from the sunlight...Also grants me immortality...Including protecting me from the normal 'deadly homesickness' that comes from living outside your birth dimension...During my long life...I...Did some Human Experimentation in Gotham City...Resulting in various Mutations like Baby Doll and Killer Croc.

Jonathan and Edward Nygma's jaws dropped when they heard that.

"And the Gotham Elites have been holding that over my head for years..." Wyndem sighed "...So I have to do whatever they say, or they will report my crimes to the Earth Government where they will execute me by...Removing my suit."

Casey snapped "YOU'RE BOTH DICKWEEDS!" He roared at Fossil and Wyndem 


	9. The Temptation of Sloth

_**So...The brief scene at the beginning with Rye finding his room covered in Honey was something I originally planned to be before the wedding, but I realized that it's probably better for after the wedding as brief comic relief and padding for this chapter.**_

The Five Mutant Cubs were exhausted after the ordeal with the Wedding. As Morgan was being taken away, their adoptive families were taking them back to their respective homes...But since those homes were in England and they were all currently in Ireland they had to drive another long underwater tunnel built during the long five thousand years after the 1990s.

The Cubs slept during the long drive...It was not a pleasant sleep...It was haunted by the specters of Morgan and of course...Doctor Rat.

The first stop was Rye's house in the Lake District. The Adult Humanimals began their long goodbyes Adults tend to do. Julia's adoptive Mom Mrs. Wallers held hands with Rye's adoptive Mom Mrs. Cevallos as the two Animal Women talked about how 'Awful everything was' Rye yawned and stretched as he slid out of the car, barely rested after that doze in the car, he touched the front door and to his surprise it gave way...He realized the door was unlocked.

"Mom!" The Anteater Cub said "Dad! Did we leave the door unlocked?"

Mrs. Cevallos gasped "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed "I think we may have been so tired from having to wake up so early that we may have left the door unlocked!"

Rye ran in to see if everything was all right...He looked around and he couldn't see anything was broken into or stolen...But...Something...Smelled off...It was coming from his bedroom...The Giant Anteater followed his incredibly long nose to his room and was shocked to see his room was splattered with honey!

"WHAT THE?!" Rye exclaimed "Why is there honey all over my room?!"

In came Zeb, Caesar and Julia hearing Rye's anguished cry

"How did all this honey get in my room?" Rye asked as he spied one of his favorite toy cars submerged in a puddle of honey.

"That's a very good question." Zeb said as she placed her striped hand to her chin.

As Rye tried to free his car from the honey by lapping up the honey with his long anteater tongue. Julia, who hadn't had breakfast since waking up, and the Hyena Cub was always hungry all the time anyway, offered to help. But Rye didn't want her to accidentally eat his car.

The Chimp Cub Caesar started looking for clues, he looked up and down but then looked outside the bedroom right by the doorway.

He saw a matchbook, Caesar picked it up and looked at it.

The picture of the matchbook was of a honeybee surrounded by flowers and the words. Iliad Bees.

"Iliad..." Caesar rubbed his chin with thought "...Isn't that the Alderbaran Town where Ichabod was born.

Zeb's ears perked up and the Zebra Filly trotted over to Caesar.

"I remember..." Zeb said "...Lots of people say Alderbaran Honey is said to be the best in all the galaxy! In fact it's so good people often try to smuggle it out of Alderbaran sometimes entire hives full of bees and honey!"

Meanwhile, as King Lee helped Donatello retrace his steps...They finally reached the point of three days ago. Before Don had sex with Morgan disguised as Belladonna for the first time.

And like Christmas Carol, Don and King Lee hung around like shadows on the wall, Don watched himself slowly walking toward Wyndem Moreau.

"You look wounded..." King Lee said to Don.

Don sighed "I had just met some of the guests from Gotham City..." Don said "...I could see just by looking at them they hated me...And then they opened their mouths."

Don watched himself walk over to his soon-to-be Grandpa-In-Law.

" _Um...Wyndem..." Don began to say, the Man in the red armor turned around._

" _Oh Donatello! There you are! I have a very important job for you..." He took a small mountain of coats and piled them in Donatello's arms "I need you to hang these up...These are the VIP's coats."_

 _"Yeah." Don said grunting under the weight of all those coats. "About the VIPs...Why are they VIPs?"_

 _Underneath his Mechanical Mask… Wyndem scowled "...They are some of the most important people on Planet Earth..." The Human Man said "...It is paramount they attend this important wedding between two different dimensions."_

 _Don couldn't imagine these people were truly important to Planet Earth...They all seemed to be Idle Rich, but still he was willing to not make an issue out of that and instead said "I just met them...I think they hate me."_

 _"Well that is to be expected." Wyndem said dismissively "They are only here because it is my Granddaughter who is being married...You are simply the one she's marrying and if she's marrying sewer trash than she's marrying sewer trash."_

 _Don felt his cheeks burning it was taking every once of willpower he had to keep himself still and not fly off the handle._

" _Now..." Said Wyndem "...Be a good Turtle-Boy and hang up those Coats."_

 _Don went to the Bedroom he and Belladonna shared dropped the coats on the floor, went to the bed...And promptly fumed into his pillow. He punched the pillow a few times...He was being treated like a prop at his own wedding and he knew it!_

 _That was when 'Belladonna' came in._

" _Oh Donny..." She purred in an overly-sultry manner. She placed her hand under his chin._

" _I can see you're feeling worn down...At the end of your ropes...Don't worry..." She purred saying the words he wanted to hear "...I'll take care of everything for you..."_

 _She kissed his mouth "How about we have sex?"_

"Can we please stop now?" Don asked before he could watch himself have sex with the impostor.

King Lee stamped his hoof and instantly they were in the pitch black space again

"We will have to get back to the memories you had sex with her." Lee said

Don shuddered "I should have known that wasn't Belladonna..." He said as he sank to his knees and rubbed his arms "...The real Belladonna would have asked me what was wrong, She would have wanted to talk about it...That Snake was only telling me what I wanted to hear at the moment...And I fell for it...Darn it! I'm supposed to be the smart one!"

"You were hurting Donatello." King Lee said calmly "While Morgan said it was your Great Lust that caused this temptation...In truth it was the Temptation of Sloth...Rather than deal with painful situations yourself...She offered to do them all for you in exchange for sex...Something easy and pleasant for you to do."

 _ **Read and review**_


	10. 1st Day of May 2nd Day of Recovery

_**I guess I should let Don have some privacy and not chronicle every part of his healing with Lee in detail. Also I need to show what some of the other characters are doing.**_

The next morning Ichabod awoke to find Marzipan was already at her desk studying a Book of Healing Spells.

"Hey Marzi..." Ichabod yawned as he got out of bed "...What are you looking at?"

"I asked Fossil if there was anything I could do about Don's stolen life energy..." Marzipan said "...Fossil gave me this Book of Healing Spells and said 'Page 169' I found this spell of what is basically an energy donation spell...Instead of one to one transfusion...Many people can contribute a little bit of their energy and through a Mage Conduit...Transfer much needed life energy before a person...Dies."

Marzipan kissed Marzipan's furry cheek and said "You were so brave yesterday..."

Marzipan grimaced and began to cry.

"W-Why are you crying?" Ichabod asked

"I wasn't brave when I should have been..." Marzipan choked "...I saw Don being raped by Morgan disguised as Belladonna...And I totally went tharn! I could have done anything at all...But I just froze and watched until it was over...Then ran to tell someone else!"

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said "...You know the safety rules of sorcery...Casting spells while panicking can be deadly! One stammer or one shakey hand can result in the death of yourself and anyone you're trying to help! You did the right thing Marzi..."

"But it didn't have to be that way..." Marzipan said "...I remembered my days at Castle Vortex...And when a Humanimal got raped in the early days...another Mizzer Humanimal would try to save them only to get their faces torn off and killed...Like Pavlov's Dog, when I saw Don being raped I did what I learned in Castle Vortex and didn't do anything but watch!"

Marzipan started weeping and Ichabod simply held her for a very long time.

Meanwhile the Morning Glories, Eleanor and Triguena and the Turtles and the rest of their Family returned to New York, they had to, their was still so much work that needed to be done in the budding Mutant Community...But everyone was barely able to focus.

"Don..." Leo sighed as he paced back and forth in the lair "...Why couldn't I have done something these past two weeks...I could have checked in on him!"

"Leonardo..." Splinter said "...You and your Brothers were already overburdened with work here...I however had plenty of spare time to visit him..." He sighed and placed his hands over his face "...I thought I had done my part protecting you from a monster...But instead I turned you over to an even worse Monster!"

That was when Splinter began to openly weep...And the Three Turtles knew Splinter thought he had contributed a part to the potential death of his Son….

Leatherhead had been granted the position of Assistant Mayor under Eleanor and while he had been invited to the Wedding of one of his closest friends (A Third one could look over Forest while they were both away) Leatherhead had a strange gut feeling that something really bad would happen if he went...After Eleanor recounted the story to him, Leatherhead shuddered struggling to keep himself together.

"Oh...Donatello..." He curled his hands into massive fits "...I see why my intuition was telling me not to attend the Wedding...Seeing all that...What happened to my dear friend...I would not have been able to control myself...Possibly several innocent bystanders would have died..."

Eleanor sighed "I know..." She said "...It...What more can be said about it?"

Leatherhead snarled "What will happen to the Witch who violated him?" He asked

"She is currently being held in solitary confinement in a Maximum Security Prison in Ireland." Eleanor said

Leatherhead snarled again "Solitary confinement? Is she soon the be executed?"

"They are talking about what do as we speak..." Was all Eleanor could say.

Meanwhile back with Donatello himself, He had taken the courage to revisit the memories of everytime he had sex with Morgan including the last one where she raped him...But this time...His memories had been altered...Where when he did those things he felt a Dragon Body...Revisiting those memories with the knowledge of who he was actually having sex with...He felt instead of a Dragon...The Body of a much smaller Snake-Girl...Wearing a Dragon Costume as thin as a silk glove...He was shocked realizing he could feel the Snake this time and the large Dragon Body around her in his altered memories did feel as flimsy as silk to him.

"With your altered knowledge your memories are now also altered." King Lee said "Now here begins the 2nd half...Where you see everything that happened to Belladonna during this time...Starting with when Morgan came to take her place."

Once again Don and Lee were like Shadows on the wall watching these scenes of the Past. Don ached with pain as he saw Belladonna transformed into a human by Belladonna so the Snake-Girl could take her form and then sent deep underground...Don was glad she didn't break any bones with that fall.

Also Lee showed him, Marzipan's valiant efforts the day before the Wedding...Don had been watching Morgan's actions independently of Marzipan...He was impressed with the Cat-Girl's espionage skills.

But when it got to the point when he saw her watching himself get raped Don fumed "Why didn't she do anything to interfere?! She's like the most powerful Mage of all time and she just stood there and watched!"

"She is still learning." King Lee chastised "She has the potential in the Cosmos but she hasn't even begun to Master a tenth of it yet! You are not a Mage Donatello so you don't know that most Mages are advised to prepare their spells before entering dangerous situations and they should never EVER cast a spell while panicking...One stammer, one shakey hand has the potential to kill the Mage and everyone within a five mile radius."

Don sighed...He did explicitly say before the adventure with Renet in the Cretaceous Period that magic wasn't his realm of expertise so he was in no position to criticize, and really he did prefer Marzipan being smart about her Sorcery to Renet's constant bungling.

"Also..." Lee said before we proceed "...I feel I must remind you of something from the Adventure to Reclaim that Mutant Rhino Calf...Nubs wasn't it?"

He held a picture in front of Don's face a replica of Marzipan's drawing of an event she witnessed at Castle Vortex...A picture of Duke Vortex raping a Dog-Woman and a Dog-Man (Possibly the Dog-Woman's romantic partner, possibly something else) Clutching his bleeding face, one eye poking through his fingers

"This is what she saw many years ago as a Kitten..." Lee said "...She saw this thing happen more than once...She learned in that experience that interfering with a rape equals death...When Ichabod came to free as many Castle Vortex slaves as would come...There were only Six Mizzer Humanimals left, the seventh was a Humanimal Child of another soldier who had thus gotten preferential treatment by their standards..."

Don sighed "Poor Girl….No one should have to live through that...I really was too rough on her...She really is barely more than a Kid she just seems so much more mature because of everything she's been though."

King Lee nodded "There's a Good Lad..." He took the picture from Don

He then showed Don Morgan stopping Marzipan and basically doing what did earlier calling her a Coward for not interfereing before sending her underground where he watched her meet Belladonna in her Human Form and the two Girls escaping the Mine to save him…

 _ **Read and Review**_


	11. Awakening

_**So finally we get to Donatello waking up and being able to reunite with his family.**_

The Third Morning of the Third Day...Don sat before King Lee...The white light was larger and edging closer.

"Donatello." Said King Lee "You seem to have something weighing heavily on your mind."

Don sighed "I was just thinking..." He rubbed his arm as he thought and looked at the White Light, "How badly I blew it...I was too proud to ask for help even though I was too timid to stand up for myself when I was being badly...If it had been Raph, Leo or heck even Mikey they wouldn't have taken half of what I took...Leo or Mikey would have tossed the coats back at Grandpa In-Law...And Raph probably would have punched his face...Or at least break his hand trying."

Lee sighed "I can see you are a very introverted and shy soul Donatello..." The Unicorn Stallion said sympathetically "Your genius has created thousands of mechanical miracles but Genius for Invention is not the same as Social Intelligence...You were never raised to deal with the dark and twisted realm of Human Aristocracy...Wyndem was right about how Belladonna's Batten Disease was actually a blessing in disguise...By becoming a Humanimal and then running away after hearing the rejection of her Wicked Mother...She thus escaped that realm of Glittering Jewels and Fine Titles before it could begin to corrupt her the same way it did her Mother and coming to the Humanimal Farm and learning the process of how Humanimals are broken to become slaves experiencing the breaking process for herself...She learned things she never could if she stayed a member of the Idle Rich...She may not have been born a Humanimal...But I am so glad for what she contributed to my Daughter's herd...I believe her coming to Nuthanger Farm was one of those great moments of Serendipity in life...Completely wasn't planned but you are so happy it did happen."

Don smiled a bit then sighed again "I did have another thought about this whole thing...While I do think none of my brothers would have let things get as bad as I did so Morgan would have found none of them as vulnerable and raw as she found me...A part of me...Can't help but feel...Thank the Gods I was the one who was raped and not any of my brothers!"

Don looked at King Lee's face the gauge his reaction the Unicorn was perplexed but not horrified or condemning, he cocked his head in the way Animals often do and simply asked "Why do you feel that way Donatello?

Don rubbed his arm some more "Because...I realize..." He was beginning to choke up just thinking about it. "I know I'm the one most who can remain logical and can keep my emotions in check...I can look back on the past accept what happened and move on...But my brothers...I can't help but feel...If what happened to me, happened to them...They wouldn't be able to recover...Not just being raped...But being raped by a woman! I have no idea how Raph wouldn't be able to take that blow to his manhood...Mikey...I fear he would never be able to be happy again...He'd become a shell of his former self and...Probably just die unable to function anymore...Leo...I know exactly what he would do...Get his hands on whatever blade he could and commit seppuku.

He once again checked the Unicorn's Face "I can see by the mere mention of seppuku you don't approve."

"I suppose this is my...Western Bias showing..." King Lee began to say

"It's all right." Don said "I know that the subject of suicide is one those philosophical quandaries that almost no one feels neutral about...Everyone has strong feelings one way of the other...And I can see why Westerners feel the way they do about the tradition of seppuku."

Don shook his head "I know it is horrible thing to think...But I realized I'm the Turtle who can best be objective about what happened and pull myself out of this mess and..." He wasn't sure how to best phrase this "...Recover myself again...Reclaim the Turtle I was before this happened."

Don felt hot tears sting his eyes at this point, he covered his face trying to be strong before the Unicorn King...But of course King Lee was sympathetic either way, he trotted over to Don and the Purple-Banded Turtle felt the Unicorn King's bearded chin resting on his shoulder.

"Your family is worried about you..." King Lee said "...You've recovered remarkably fast...The third day is not yet done and I think you are ready to see them again...Are you?

Don sighed and smiled leaning into the warmth of the Unicorn King that came with the scent of sunshine and hay "Yes." He said "I think I am."

"Time to return to the land of the waking then." King Lee said "I will count to ten and as I count you will slowly begin to awaken..."

Belladonna came up the stairs, to wear Don had been sleeping in the attic. She carried in her right hand a pitcher of ice water...During his feverish delirious state, the only thing she could get him to consume was water.

But when Belladonna reached the attic, her ears perked up when she heard some different sounds...The sounds of stretching and yawning. She immediately placed the pitcher on a table, and came on to Don was eyelids fluttered like birds wings, struggling to open.

"Donny!" She gasped and hearing her voice is what gave him the push he needed to open his eyes.

"Donny!" She said again.

Don wanted to speak but he couldn't think of anything to say and he still felt so weak, he felt a crackling in his chest...He needed medical attention and he knew it.

Belladonna wept, she feared that since Morgan had disguised herself as a doppelganger to rape Donatello that Don would feel fear towards her since her face would now be the face of his rapist, even if he now knew it had been Morgan in disguise, she was still terrified he would still be traumatized by her face.

"Donny..." She said tears falling from her bright blue eyes onto his plastron "….Donny...I'm sorry for what happened to you..."

Don grimaced, she had no idea what he had been seeing in his dreams...He saw her harrowing journey from when Morgan transformed her into a human to her and Marzipan's journey to get out of the mine...And here she was blaming herself for this mess when really he felt it was more his fault this whole disaster happened...How much of this could have been nipped in the bud if he simply told her how he was feeling days earlier?

"Donny." She wept "If you never want to touch me or see me again for the rest of your life...I will do as you ask...But Donny...Please know that all I want is for you to be happy again..."

This was getting to be too much guilt for Don to bear...He had to fight the pain to communicate with her.

"All I wish..." She shut her eyes tight with sorrow "...Is to be able to hear your laughter...That sweet giggle again..."

With one great thrust of energy, Don managed to sit up, grab Belladonna's face and kiss her on the mouth! Tears streamed down his face as he did so.

"Belladonna..." He said raspily as he pulled out of the kiss "...Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who cheated on you!"

"Don..." Belladonna said "...You were tricked! Morgan..."

"I shouldn't have been so easily tricked!" Don said shaking his head "I'm supposed to be the smart turtle! Belladonna, I was selfish! I was too proud to ask for help when I needed it! Even from you...Who I'm supposed to be able to trust as my partner in life..."

He kissed her mouth again, drinking in her frosty breath "It's you..." He purred "...It's really you in that body!"

And that was all that was needed to be said

 _ **Anyone who watches the TMNT Mini-Episodes, particularly the Watchamacallit episode...Anyone else think Donny's giggle is adorable? I know one Fanfic about the Mini-Episodes thought the giggle was creepy I thought it though a reviewer of that chapter thought it was sexy**_


	12. Sundown

_**I really want to get to the part where the Journey to Earth Six so I'm gonna Speed Along the Don Healing Part**_

King Lee sent a telepathic message to Fossil letting him know Donatello was ready.

"That's Great." Raph said "Where is he?"

"He's not far." Fossil said "Follow me."

Fossil led the Turtles, Splinter, the Morning Glories and the Human/Humanimal Couples of the Fellowship Herd, Ichabod/Marzipan Edward/Minsk and Bill/Samantha.

They came to a strange mansion in the middle of the meadow. It was a deep red in color like burgundy. And there were Cat Statues everywhere! Two large marble cat statues stood on either side of the front door. And there were smaller Cat Statues in the disheveled flower beds and some could be seen in the windows.

"Geez..." Mikey said as he rubbed his arms "...The ultimate crazy cat lady house...I mean I like Cats but...Sheesh!"

"How did Belladonna even know about this place?" Leo asked "...While it seems a little disheveled it doesn't appear to have been abandoned for long!"

"Questions for another time." Fossil said with a dismissive wave of his hand "Right now your brother needs you!"

Fossil opened the front door...It wasn't locked.

"He's in the attic...You...You take care of this part first...I'll stay out here and look for...Medicinal Herbs."

Everyone else went inside. Fossil turned to a large gorse bush (One of several large gorse bushes around the area) "I know you cubs are over there, you can come out now)

Five Heads poked out of the Bush, Taylor the Flamingo, Caesar the Chimp, Julia the Hyena, Zeb the Zebra and Rye the Giant Anteater.

"How did you get over here?" Fossil asked

"We hid ourselves in the Battle Shell." Zeb said, (The Turtles and Splinter took the Battle Shell) The Morning Glories took their own Blue-Green Van, they...Recycled from a Landfill, the Fellowship Herd Members took Bill's Blue Convertible)

"I see..." Fossil said "...You did this when were all back in England I presume?"

"Yeah." Caesar said "We realize the Turtles have really awful noses compared to most Humanimals, but Splinter does, but we were able to disguise our scents from him by rubbing motor oil into our coats."

"That explains those ugly black patches on your coats!" Fossil exclaimed "You five will need a thorough washing tonight! I don't think any of you actually succeeded in fooling Splinter, he probably knew you were there the whole time and chose not to do anything about it for...Reasons I'm sure will become clear in time." Fossil folded his arms and sighed "But I suppose the most important question is...Why did you five decide to stowaway?"

The Cubs looked at each other for a few moments before Rye shrugged and grinned as far as his tiny Anteater Mouth was able "Why not?" He said sheepishly

As the Heroes made there way to the attic, they first met Belladonna who said she needed to ask Don if they could come in.

"They can came in." He said raspily

The Turtles and Splinter gasped when they saw the state Don was in...His cheeks had been hallowed, he was drenched in sweat and his normal olive green skin was much paler verging into gray patches in some areas.

"Donatello!" Splinter exclaimed in anguish "My son!" He quickly knelt by the bedside.

"Sensai..." Don said with one exhale, he could just manage to smile as Splinter touched his hand.

"Don..." Leo gasped as he came to his brother's side "Why...Why...Why couldn't we have come sooner?"

Don's smile faded Leo could see the wheels turning in his brother's head trying to figure out the exact words to say.

"I was scared..." Don said huskily, Leo realizing it was hurting Don to talk so he had to get his point across with as few words as possible "...That because I was raped...You would insist I commit seppuku."

Leo felt a cold chill run down his entire body. He realized his brothers knew that what would have done had the Rogue Foot Ninja succeeded in raping him, had not Matoaka and her crew rescued them at the last minute...Over the course of their quest, Leo had the epiphany that being raped is not worth committing seppuku over for as Eleanor had pointed out in his dream. Being raped does not take away your morals like kindness and courage unless you deliberately choose to dispose of your inner most qualities after being raped. Thing was...Leo never shared that particular epiphany with anyone but Splinter...Thus his Brother was scared, since he knew the Leo back Then would kill himself after being raped...Would he insist any brother who gets raped must also disembowel himself in order to regain his honor? Leo felt himself start to choke up...Knowing that Don would have left behind a mate and a child who would never know her Father if he did die...Leo could see why Don was so scared...Now more than ever Leo saw what a horrible notion killing yourself for merely being raped was...Splinter never encouraged they commit seppuku for that...That was Leo's own idolization of the Bushido Code...Putting it on a Pedestal without stopping to think that some aspects that made sense back in Feudal Japan...Don't really fit in the modern age.

"Oh shell!" Leo sobbed, his tears falling onto the sheet that covered his brother "Don...I'm so sorry! Believe me when I say...I never once thought about that! I only wanted you back, safe and sound!" Leo realized it was time he share his epiphany with his brothers.

But before he could do that, the Three Turtles heard their Dimensional Jumpers beeping they answered them.

"Guys." It was Eleanor's voice "Where are you?"

"In a Weird Cat-House in the middle of Ireland." Mikey said

"Uh...You can explain later...Point is...I need you and the Morning Glories back here! Something is happening to the Mutants residing in Upstate New York! Humans are finding Mutants are vanishing right out of there clothes! They find empty outfits with only a small tear in the back!"

Don heard all that Eleanor said and in spite of the great pain he was in, his eyes were wide open from the sheer strangeness of that scenario.

"We were about to do the Healing Ritual..." Leo began to say

"There is a violent electrical storm coming." Edward said "That can really mess with the Jumper's Portals...If anyone is returning to Third Earth I would suggest they do it now before storm arrives."

Leo groaned, torn between being there for a Brother, and his Newfound Duties as a Gaurdian of the Mutants.

"Raph, Mikey..." Leo said "...Who wants to stay here with Donny?"

To his surprise, Raph raised his hand "I'll do it Leo...Marzipan said the healing spell gets more potent when couples contribute their combined energy...I got Olive...Mikey has..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mikey hated being reminded he was still single. "I'll come with."

"Can two Morning Glories fill in?" Leo asked

The Two Rodent Mutants, Earl the Dwarf Hamster and Nimble the Fancy Rat volunteered.

"Great." Leo said "We'll take the Van, it's less recognizable than the Battle Shell."

As the Four Left to return to Third Earth, Leo was feeling a bit glad they were being called back to Third Earth...After seeing what Morgan had done to Don...Leo was feeling ready to break into the prison she was being held in just to tear that Snake apart with his bare hands...Maximum Security Prison meant little to him...He had is will...Hopefully whatever he would be facing back in New York he could take out some of his pent up fury on.

 _ **Hey Dragonball Fans...Getting a familiar feeling? Doctor Rat will return in the next chapter**_


	13. Terror on Rural Route 5

_**Here is the return of our Villain!**_

To begin the Healing Spell Marzipan asked the various Morning Glories, and the Mixed Species Couples to stand in specific places in the room in order the 'Maximize the Energy Flow' Marzipan would be the conduit for the energy to flow into Donatello. She placed her hands over his heart and said some words Don didn't think he would be able to begin the pronounce, and as she did so wind began to flow around the room, taking a bit of everyone's energy and then flowed into Marzipan and out through her hands into Don's body!

As the last bit of energy transferred into Don's body Marzipan felt a burst of energy, like static electricity but stronger, it sent her into the hair and yowling! She fell on the floor her fur frazzled

"Holy!" Ichabod exclaimed "Marzi are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Marzipan said quietly "Just a bit of recoil is all..."

Marzipan went downstairs, everyone could hear the storm starting.

Ichabod grabbed his medical bag and went over to Donatello

"I need to check your body..." Ichabod said "...Including your privates...Normally I'd ask if you'd want to be sedated for that part, but Kong warned me, than even after the energy transfer your energy would be so unstable that if I gave you sedatives it may stop your heart."

Don's eyes shot open "I don't need sedatives!" He said quickly "I can relax while you're inspecting me!"

Everyone decided to give Don some privacy for this part and headed downstairs

As the storm was beginning Fossil brought the Five Cubs inside, Marzipan was shocked when she saw they had put oil in their coats.

"You need a wash tonight!" She said "But what can we do? You're not supposed to take baths or showers during thunderstorms..."

Belladonna had an idea.

"I found this nice wooden washtub in this house." Belladonna said pulling said washtub close. "I can fill this with hot water for each cub and we can toss the dirty water in the garden for each new cub...The reason its dangerous to take a bath or shower during a storm is that lightning can work its way through the metal piping and as we know water is very conductive to electricity...But this tub has no pipes so it is perfectly safe."

Raph smiled "You are the perfect girl for Donny..." He yawned as he decided to take a nap on a nearby sofa.

Meanwhile as Leo, Mikey, Earl and Nimble were driving down Rural Route 5 to the scene where many of the Mutant Clothes had been found, it was quiet, nobody felt like talking during this time...But suddenly...A rustle in the bushes! Leo hit the breaks and immediately out of the bushes came a large Male Mutant Pig in a business suit. He had an incredibly short snout, red human-looking hair at the sides of his head and even a wispy mustache under his pig nose.

"You gotta help me!" Exclaimed the Pig-Mutant "I'll do anything..."

He was cut short by a hand grabbing the back of his neck. When Leo saw the attacker...He gasped! He remembered this figure! From a dream he had way back before the Mutant Riots began.

Behind him, he heard Mikey trying to choke back one of his girlish screams...Nimble didn't even bother holding back she screamed loud enough to shatter glass….Leo supposed it was even more disturbing to her as she was a Rat herself...The Monster they saw before them was a Large Mutant Rat Cyborg, the right half of his face and everything below the waist was mechanical. All the while the Pig-Mutant was squealing and pleading for his life even taking out a wad of bills in exchange for his life.

"Release him." Leo said finally "Even a life such as his is still a life."

The Rat dropped the Pig-Mutant

"Oh my Gods!" Exclaimed the Mutant Pig as he began to crawl over to Leo "You saved my life! Here take my cash, all of it..."

With that the Rat took the needle end of his tail and stabbed it into the Pig's Back the Mutant Pig squealed horrible and Leo saw the tail was slurping the Pig-Mutant just like it did in his dream!

Mikey screamed even louder, Nimble fled back into the Van with Earl, who like Caesar had the sense to start recording what was happening with the Car Camera.

Leo...Was frozen with fear...Humanimals would say he had gone Tharn...This was so unlike anything he had seen before as he watched the Pig slowly liqufy, this horrible sounds of bones crunching and the sight of body wrinkling like a piece of dried fruit and he slowly got absorbed into the Cyborg Rat's tail.

It was over as quickly as it had begun with all that was life being an empty business suit.

"Now that lowly vermin is out of the way..." Said the Cyborg Rat "You can tell your Ovine Mayor I'm coming for her next."

 _ **Yeah more or less like Cells' first appearance**_ _ **Read and Review**_


	14. Only a Fool Knows No Fear

_**So here is the time to introduce a new character, Bruce a Great White Shark Humanimal inspired that on my birthday last year, the YouTube channel How2DrawAnimals drew a Cartoon Shark. Bruce is a surfer dude space bounty hunter, Mikey would totally love to hang out with him...If he wasn't also a tactless and rude jerk, Bruce actually means well, but his bad manners are because he was raised by Aliens and thus he never learned proper Humanimal etiquette plus as he believes he has no fear, that also includes fear of others' disapproval so he doesn't think much about anyone else's feelings.**_

Before the Doctor Rat could do anything else, a Phaser Shot caught him in the arm!

Doctor Rat hissed and turned his head to the left to see...A Massive Great White Shark-Man with a smoking Phaser in his hand and he was reaching for the other one in his belt.

"Eat hot ions you Mechanized Abomination!" The Shark said Phasers Akimbo!

He shot with the other Phaser, wounding Doctor Rat's arm again...A purplish-black blood with a mechanical scent oozed forth.

"This isn't over!" Doctor Rat hissed as he scurried away fast as his mechanical legs could carry him.

The Shark laughed heartily "Still just a rat in a cage indeed!" He said as he twirled his left Phaser just like the Cowboys did in those Old Western Movies.

The Turtles turned and looked at their Savior, while he was a Shark, and they could she he had massive jaws with rows of sharp teeth, they could see he was a Humanimal, and as such had the aura of benevolence all proper Humanimals have.

"Holy Shell Thanks..." Mikey said still trembling

"Of course." The Shark-Man said loping toward them, with a bit dancing spring in his step as he did so...Just doing my job to protect and serve."

"You're a Cop?" Mikey asked, Leo was still unable to speak...The terror he felt was now mixed with shame as how he had completely choked.

"Galactic Detective Bruce of Earth!" Bruce said as he whipped out his badge to show them. "I'm part of an Elite Few of Individuals from across the Galaxy, as a Native of Earth I was designated to Earth Solar System...Searching for one of the most ruthless criminals in all of time and space...Carmen Winnebago!"

That briefly snapped Leo out of his funk for a moment "What?!" He exclaimed

"Um..." Mikey said "Do you mean Carmen San..."

"Shhh!" Snapped Bruce "You want to get sued?"

"What?" Both Leo and Mikey said at once

"Anyway..." Bruce said "...I was just strolling by when I see you folks needed the assistance...I mean I could you all four you went completely Tharn, which is an unfortunate affliction...Which I fortunately never suffer from as Sharks feel no fear."

Leo and Mikey scowled at this.

"We kind of need to leave." Mikey said quickly

"Of course." Bruce said "I'll leave you lesser creatures and continue on my way."

Leo and Mikey got back in the Van slamming the doors "Holy Shell." Mikey said "A Humanimal that's racist to everyone who isn't what he is."

"Um Guys." Earl squeaked "Remember that the Cyborg Rat said he was coming for Mayor Capra next?"

Mikey and Leo froze, that was what he said

"I recorded that attack." Earl said "And I'm emailing it to Eleanor right now."

Meanwhile, back at 'The Cat Mansion' as it came to be called, Marzipan and Belladonna had finished washing the Cubs, and as they prepared supper. The Cubs wandered around the various rooms of the Cat Mansion.

They eventually found a room that was stuffed with various musical instruments!

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Rye "What are these?"

"These are musical instruments." Ichabod said (He had finished checking Donatello as Caesar was getting scrubbed) "It seems we have almost all the classic orchestra instruments...The Woodwinds, the Strings...The Brass...I see a Piano in one corner and a set of Drums in the other."

Rye and Taylor were the most interested, Rye saw a bassoon and saw his tiny anteater mouth fit yhe mouth piece, he blew on it, a whole lot of dust flew out.

Taylor nibbled with Flamingo Beak at the various instruments until found the Clarinet that fit her beak perfectly, she blew on it...She liked the sound.

Zeb was less interested in the musical instruments. She wandered to a window to look at the storm outside

"I'm gonna have bad dreams tonight." Zeb said "But I've been having them every night since I saw that Rat..."

"You too huh?" Caesar said as he placed his furry chimp hand on the Zebra Filly's withers

That was when the power went out...All the Cubs screamed

Ichabod went to the attic to check on Donatello. "Hey Don!" He called

"I'm still here." Don said in the dark

Ichabod lit a candle "Just wanted to see how you were doing." Ichabod said

"I've just been lying here resting…"Don said "The blackout didn't really change that."

"Supper's almost ready." Ichabod said drawing near "Would you like some fruit...Maybe some bread?"

Don shook his head

"You do know you've gone three days with only water..." Ichabod began to say

"I don't feel hungry yet!" Don snapped

Eleanor got the email with the footage of the Pig being slurped with the Cyborg Rat's Tail...When she heard the Rat say he was coming for her next, The Mutant Sheep felt those old pangs of Herbivore Terror...She called to her ward Triguena, the Mutant Margay yawned and she came over

"Pack your bags!" Eleanor said quickly "Only a few essentials...We need to leave quickly! We're in grave danger!"

 _ **Yeah...I came up with the Carmen Winnebago, gag and I admit I'm a bit too fond of it...It just makes me smile to say it**_


	15. Night of Passion

_**So...Yeah...If you haven't read Battle for the Earth what transpires between Eleanor and the Riddler might be confusing devoid of context. Just got an Amber Alert on my cell phone and decided I needed to write**_

As Tri packed some spare clothes in her suitcase, she turned to Eleanor packing her things and asked "Eleanor...Why are we in danger?"

"An assassin is coming for us." Eleanor said with a shudder "We will be killed if we don't leave soon..."

Eleanor took the Dimensional Jumper and set the coordinates to where she knew the Riddler would be tonight.

Meanwhile as the Van with Leo, Mikey, Earl and Nimble were driving to the Police Station where most of the Rat's previous victim's clothes were being held, Earl revealed he had done more than simply send the footage of the Doctor Rat attack to Eleanor…

"WHAT?!" Leo exclaimed "YOU POSTED IT ON THE INTERNET?!"

"Uh...Yes..." The Mutant Hamster said sheepishly

"Don't you get it?!" Leo hissed "Soon everyone will see it and it will be only a mater of time before..."

Just as Leo was speaking, a massive stampede of both Mutant Animals and Humans came charging down the Old Country Road causing Leo to quickly hit the breaks and then swerving to avoid hitting any of the stampeding citizens.

The van landed in a shallow ditch on the side of the road, the van wasn't damaged but it was stuck in the grime.

The Turtles and Mutant Rodents stepped out and looked at the situation.

"Mikey..." Leo said "...Why don't you continue to the police station...I'll stay here with Earl and Nim and try to get the car out of the ditch."

"Uh..." Mikey wasn't quite sure about this plan of action "Okey dokey Leo you're the Boss." And Mikey left to find the Station.

"Why did you send Mikey all by himself?" Nim asked

Leo was ashamed to say he was still dealing with the fear from the Rat's attack...He didn't know how to handle it…

But just then another wave of Mutants and Humans came stampeding by this time some of the Mutants had Psionic Powers and someone's Psychic Powers caused a wave effect like a psychic wind causing trees to become uprooted and blew Leo, Earl and Nim off their feet!

When Earl and Nim landed the Mutant Hamster and Rat dusted themselves off and looked at each other and then saw Leo was missing

"Where's Leo?" Nim asked

"He couldn't have landed far." Said Earl

The Two Rodents went back the way they came and found Leo pinned under a pile of young birch tree that had landed on him.

"Uh Leo..." Nim squeaked "...Why do you look like you're ready for Beddy-Bye?"

Leo groaned dizzily and a bit in a days, he looked at the Female Rat Mutant and said deliriously "Oh hey Sensai! Would you tell me that story about the Ox and the Sparrow again?"

Earl and Nim looked at each other...This surely wasn't a good sign.

"Why don't we get those trees off you." Earl said as the diminutive but muscular hamster started to pull the birch saplings off Leonardo.

"Do you folks need a bit of help?" Came a soft and smooth female voice, that snapped Leo out of his delirium.

Out of the Woods stepped a beautiful young human woman. She had black hair that went past her shoulders, and while it was too dark to see her eyes at the moment if Leo could see their color he would see they were a gorgeous shade of brown. She was wearing a very plain long coat even though it was a very hot and humid night tonight.

"Who...Who are you?" Leo asked feeling very awkward to be seen pinned beneath a pile of trees.

"My name is Raven Shadowheart." Said the Human Woman.

Leo realized he recognized that name...From Mikey's ramblings about the history of the Justice Force

"Raven...Shadowheart..." He felt a chill run through him "...Are you the one known as...Radical?"

"Yes." She said

She saw Leo squirming and try to free himself quicker Radical had a bit of reputation among Meta-Humans first, she emphatically rejected the notion she was a superhero despite her powers and thus refused to join the Justice Force, but another reason was that it was known that wherever Radical was it would not be long before her archenemy Complete Carnage arrived and whenever they fought, collateral damage ensued.

"Don't be alarmed!" Raven said as she came closer to the Mutant Animals...Complete Carnage isn't anywhere near me tonight...I just want to help..."

Meanwhile, Riddler had been preparing to take another trip to visit his daughter Pandora in the Hospital in Cincinnati the next day...When his doorbell rang and he found Eleanor and Tri shivering ans shaking and generally looking like they were about to have a panic attack.

Eleanor showed him the Footage of the Cyborg Rat attack...Riddler felt a chill run down his spine and his face began to feel numb...He had never seen anything be killed in such a manner! What was enabling the Cyborg to liquefy and entire Animal...And how was he able to fit such a large Mutant Animal inside himself?

When he heard the Rat's proclamation that he was coming for the 'Ovine Mayor' next Edward looked at the two Mutants and knew why they were so frightened…

"We need to get you two somewhere safe..." He said

Why he took them to Gotham City...Riddler knew there were plenty of other dangers there...His reasoning was a kind of 'Refuge in Audacity' if the Cyborg Rat wanted Eleanor he would have to come through all the other slime of Gotham City first...Plus...There was Batman...If anyone could stop such a monstrosity...It was Batman.

Obviously Edward couldn't take the two Mutants to a fancy Gotham Hotel...But he also didn't want to take them to the Cheapest place that probably cause both of them to catch some hideous disease. Know he took them to a moderately decent motel.

As Edward signed them all in, he knew everyone was staring at them, because they knew him as the Riddler and they were also confused as to why he was traveling with an Anthropomorphic Sheep and Margay. Riddler for once didn't give a rat's tail what they thought, he was sweating and shaking and thinking about what he saw...He looked over at Eleanor...Despite being a large mutant...She looked small and frightened...It touched something inside him...Something primal...He suddenly felt what his Son and other Human Men had felt he no longer saw her as a mere Sheep, an Animal who could speak...He saw her as a Lady who simply happened to wear a different face.

He turned to Tri...She was only a Child...Couldn't be older than 9 at this point.

"The rooms here are rather small and there are only two beds in each one." Edward said trembling "Could you stay in a room by yourself tonight?" He handed her a wad of cash "Here is some extra cash you can rent any movie you want and play it as loud as you want."

"Well...All right." Tri said as she took the cash and Edward got her her own room.

When Edward and Eleanor came into their room. They quickly removed every stitch of clothing they had...They tumbled into the bed like two trees falling down….After seeing a body dissolved away so quickly...Edward felt he needed a reminder of pure solid flesh...And Eleanor was plenty solid...The Mutant Sheep had been sheared since he had last lay down with her...Her body was smooth and velvety to the touch. When he kissed her muzzled face, her breath carried the aroma green vegetables...It wasn't unpleasant...He drank it like t was a refreshing tonic.

And I think we will leave it at that…

 _ **Raven Shadowheart AKA Radical is a Character from the Mirage Comic Books...She does become Leonardo's Lover in one book...However since that story was written by a Guest AKA not Eastman and Laird, the canonity of their relationship is questionable, however I do think she would make a better mate for Leo than Karai and since she does have super powers she may be more equipped to deal with...Turtle Mating Habits...**_


	16. It's a Beautiful Morning

_**So finally we reach the new day...And morning Pillow Talk**_

When the sun rose the next day, Edward Nygma slowly opened his eyes, he stretched and yawned and looked at the creature clinging to him, similar to that night before, but this time instead of horror and disgust he felt a feeling of sympathy recognizing this creature a fellow outcast like himself.

He stroked the woolly curls on her head, this caused Eleanor to awaken.

"Good morning..." The Mutant Sheep yawned sleepily

"Morning." Edward said with a smile.

Eleanor yawned again and lay her head on his bare chest

"It could always be like this..." She said

"No it could not." Edward said "We're literally from different worlds, Donatello may be willing to have a marriage where he may have years of not seeing his wife but I can not...And besides I know how much you want children of your own, I already have two, one legitimate, one illegitimate I have no need for anymore children...However I know how much you want Lambs of your own...Which I as a Human can not give to you!"

Eleanor sighed she knew Edward was right she flopped back down onto her pillow.

"So what does that make us?" Eleanor asked

"Friends with benefits...I guess..." Edward knew that their passionate night together was rather hard to explain...Something he always hated when there was something he couldn't explain.

"I thought this would never happen again..." Eleanor said wistfully "...That I would never bed you again after...The last time…"

"Thinking about what happened last night..." Edward said "...I was...So profoundly shocked by that footage you showed me I...I don't know how to phrase this...I wanted...Reassurance...To feel solid flesh below me...To feel my own flesh working...To assure myself I wouldn't melt away like that unfortunate Pig-Mutant...I wanted reassurance in life itself...I know that sounds horribly corny but..."

"Actually Edward I know exactly what you're talking about." Eleanor said looking at him "As a former Lab Animal I've seen some stuff...Stuff that would more than make your skin crawl...Stuff that could turn your hair white with fright..."

Edward sat up and stroked her 'head-wool' again "I'm still heading to Cincinnati...I presume you and Tri are coming with me?"

Eleanor nodded

"You know," Edward said still stroking her curls "While we're stuck together for the time being we could do this a few more times..." He stopped himself, realizing after stating he didn't want to form a true relationship with her than proposing more liaisons...He knew this was toying with her emotions as she clearly felt more for him, than he did for her…

"I'm sorry." Edward said "I didn't mean to lead you on...I realize there was another reason I lay with you again..." Edward sighed "You have been kind to me Eleanor...Much kinder than any of my Human Paramours have been the first one only wanted my DNA for her Royal Progeny and my wife...Brenda...She wanted me for a trophy husband...Just thinking about that is painful...I loved her far more than she ever loved me...You...You truly love me for who I am Eleanor...The fact that I find genuine connection with not a Human Female but an Animal...A Sheep of all things!...What does that say for Humanity Eleanor? Or at least the Humanity of Gotham..."

Eleanor nodded and lay her hand on his arm "I know what you mean..." She said "I can be your companion for a while and than leave you when it is time...I do think you would make for a handsome Ram..." She caressed his brow where Horns would be...Edward chuckled

"I think it's time we get moving." Edward said finally getting out of bed.

 _ **Please! If it pleases you readers...Come up with stories and art about Edward and Eleanor's potential Hybrid Offspring! Go nuts people! Let me see your Spin-Offspring!**_


	17. Meanwhile in Ireland

_**Here we show what was happening with Donatello back in Ireland**_

That morning the storm was over, the skies had cleared, the Cubs awoke the next morning to see the most beautiful rainbow outside their window…

As the Cubs went downstairs for breakfast, Marzipan said to them, breakfast isn't quite ready yet...She gathered the Cubs close.

"I just talked to Jim...He recommended something for Donatello, a kind of...Herbal Tea...I need all of you to pick some gorse flowers."

"What the shell are gorse flowers?" Raph yawned as he came into the Kitchen.

"Very common flowers in Ireland." Marzipan said "Those yellow flowers that are growing in massive patches outside the window."

Raph looked out the window, "So that's what those are called." He said

Ichabod sighed he never took Raph to be one who would be knowledgeable about flowers. "Jim told me some Irish lore about the Gorse." He said "It is one of the most durable plants of Planet Earth, the bright golden blossoms blooming even in the dead of winter with snow covering them...Jim told me the Irish have a saying about the gorse's durability they say 'When the gorse is out of bloom, kissing is out of fashion'

Raph chuckled a bit "That...That's some shrub." He said

"Because of this..." Ichabod said "...It is believed to have the ability to restore hope in others..." Ichabod said "...Grant courage and determination...And I think if anything Don needs some of that right about now."

Ichabod turned to the cubs "Take as much as you can carry but mind the thorns they're really sharp!"

The Cubs didn't mind the thorns as they had all been hiding in a gorse bush the day before but decided not to tell Ichabod that and simply went out to pick some flowers."

Raph went to the attic to get his Brother down for breakfast. Don was already starting to stir when Raph came into the attic.

"Hey Donny..." Raph said softly "...How ya feel this morning?"

"Better." Don said as he yawned and stretched "I think I finally fell like I could eat a little something..."

As he said that his stomach gave the loudest rumble both himself and Raph had heard in a while.

"I think you could eat more than 'a little' something." Raph chuckled

Don chuckled as well and swung his legs to get out of bed, only to find rather than standing his legs crumpled beneath him and he landed flat on his plastron

"Holy Shell Donny!" Raph exclaimed "You..."

"I'm all right Raph." Don grunted "I guess I'm just a bit shakey from staying in bed and only drinking water...He tried to stand again, but once again his legs felt like jelly beneath him and he fell again."

"Why can't I stand?!" Don fumed punching the floor with his fist

"Here Don." Raph said helping his brother up "It's probably just cuz you're starving. I'll help you down."

"Thanks Raph." Don sighed as he leaned into his brother.

As Raph carried his brother down the stairs, everyone who was currently awake felt a wave a sadness for Don, Don closed his eyes to avoid their gaze.

Don of course asked if there was any coffee, Marzipan hesitated before stating she wasn't sure if he should have that yet, and that she was brewing a special herbal tea for him, she did provide him with a dish of bacon, fried eggs, buttered toast and a glass of ice water to wash it down. Don eagerly devoured all of it and was glad for the ice water as he was already started to feel feverish after finishing his hot food.

That was when Marzipan brought out the tea, and explained what it was made of, the the symbolic significance of the Gorse Bush.

Don had never been much a tea drinker, he preferred coffee though he would sometimes drink green tea with his family, he knew herbal teas were not real teas...Since they weren't made from the tea plant...He drank some of the gorse tea...Instantly he felt a soothing wave wash over him, soothing some residual aches and pains it was much better than any other tea he had ever drunk.

While Don was having his breakfast, Bill, Ichabod and Edward Green's Dimensional Jumpers started beeping, they received the news of what Leo and Mikey had experienced last night, and that Eleanor and Triguena had fled to First Earth for safety.

The Three Fellowship Men began to sweat, the Rat was the same Rat who had attacked them at the Natural History Museum...It was clear something had to be done.

"We need to talk to Morgan..." Ichabod sighed (They had all gone outside to talk about this so Don and Raph wouldn't hear) "She's the closest thing to a lead since she had been the former employer of Trotter who is now working for the Rat."

"Though I seriously doubt she would know anything of how this came to pass..." Bill said "...Remember what Eleanor said? Trotter abandoned Morgan once the mark on his forehead got skinned off."

"But she might have known him well enough to know why he would join with the likes of THAT Rat." Ichabod didn't like referring to the Monster as 'Doctor Rat' particularly since both his Father and himself were Doctors.

Morgan was held in the most Maximum Security Prison Ireland could offer, she was the only Humanimal in their and she had been in solitary confinement. Since the day she arrived.

"Has she given you any trouble?" Edward Green asked

The Prison Warden shook his head "She's been lying as still as a corpse the entire time." He said "We gave her food and water, she never touched it...Eventually we got a bit curious...We came in...Applied some aloe for those burns she got during the fight...She lay limp as a rag doll, didn't fight, didn't resist we walked out she just lay like a corpse again."

"She may be conserving her energy..." Edward Green said rubbing his chin "Reptile Humanimals will do that sometimes."

"Well." Ichabod said "I'm determined to see her, regardless of the risk..."

"I know you have an immunity to toxins..." Said the Prison Warden "...But she is still an incredibly strong and dangerous Humanimal."

"I can handle it." Ichabod said showing them his scythe.

The three Fellowship Men were led to the Solitary Confinement where Morgan was being held, as the Warden was opening the door...Bill backed away, he had faith in what he was certain would happen next.

The Two Human Men walked in, both ready to play 'Bad Cop' until they saw Morgan for themselves...She looked at them, her eyes with tears flowing down her scaly face, she had stuck shed all over her body, but she had done not one thing about it...Her eyes were so filled with regret and self-hatred and a readiness to die...Both the former Roguish Men felt their hearts breaking, they could see without even asking what she was feeling for they knew it themselves too well.

"Oh Morgan..." Ichabod felt himself choking as he got down on his belly to get down to her level "...I was once like you!"

 _ **I think Morgan is gonna have more problems with her reformation journey than Prince Zuko did with his, despite this promising looking start, the Turtles are gonna be a lot more harsh than these two former Rogues**_


	18. The Blood Under Old Wounds

_**I was originally planning a scene where Riddler visiting his daughter at the hospital with Eleanor and Pandora realizes he's been...Interacting with an Animal and she gets super angry about it. I decided it is taking long enough to get to the main plot of this story, so here I'm jump starting the plot, in this opening scene we get a brief scene with Nubs as he watches two Mutants you might recognize if you've read The Secret Ring of Honor.**_

Nubs was in Central Park, he missed Tri and he missed the rest of the Morning Glories, Earl and Nim had returned like at 5 AM and went straight to be...Everyone was on alert since the report of that strange Cyborg Rat was posted online, took a team of Riot Police to calm them down.

Now Nubs was in Central Park, watching several Mutant Warriors get themselves ready for whatever may be coming...He watched a Female Green Tree Frog and a Male Grey Squirrel leap effortlessly through the trees with envy, as a Rhino his body was heavy and cumbersome...He was starting to wish more than anything he could be something lithe and agile and graceful like his friend Triguena the Margay...But alas he knew deep down he had to live as a lump of gray flesh, a Rhino...Even Elephants and Hippos underwater were more known for grace than Rhinos were…

Meanwhile at the same time, Don was greeted by someone he hadn't seen for a while, his best companion among the Human Acolytes Adam McKay.

"Hey Don..." Adam said shyly "The Ninja Tribunal brought me here...What happened?"

Don looked at his legs and rubbed them, he thought about how to he would explain what happened to him, he remembered what little could be gleamed from that series of Wizard Movies that fear of saying a thing makes you more terrified of a thing.

Don sighed "I was raped Adam." He said "This Snake Humanimal witch named Morgan, disguised herself as my bride Belladonna, trapped the real Belladonna deep underground and tricked me into having sex with her...When I finally found out she wasn't the real Belladonna...That point she took what she wanted...Held me down..."Don felt hot tears sting his eyes "She already had so much power over me...She had such control over my body...Eventually I fell to her spell...Just so the pain would stop..." He shut his eyes tight...He felt Adam's enormous arms lift him up

"Oh geez Don!" Adam exclaimed holding the Purple Banded Turtle tight "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you!"

Don melted in the large Human's arms "Thank you..." Was all he could say

"The Tribunal asked me to take you back to Third Earth." Adam said carrying the Mutant Turtle in his arms out of the house "They say you're needed there...Ancient One can perform a ritual that will give you the ability to stand again."

Don, Raph and Splinter all boarded the Flying Boat. As Ancient One examined Don he said "Just as I suspected, you did have an energy transfer but it is still in chaos your Sacral Chakra..." Ancient One coughed his eyes darting to between Don's legs briefly "The point that Witch attacked is still in great pain...I can soothe most of the energy, but I fear you may suffer phantom pains in your Sacral Chakra for the rest of your life...Particularly if you are near someone who gives off the same kind of energy as the one who attacked you."

Don nodded "I've had some help these past three days Ancient One, help retracing my steps to see where everything went wrong...I saw I had a part in this whole catastrophe by not asking for help when I needed it...Leaving myself vulnerable to such an attack."

Ancient One nodded "But do not be too hard on yourself Donatello...Splinter has told me much...It was not just that Witch who was wicked to you."

Don sighed

"Lay down on this carpet." Ancient One instructed "I shall place you in a deep sleep and begin the ritual…"

As Don slept Ancient One chanted something that sounded like a Prayer when it was over Don opened his eyes, he tucked his legs underneath him...Slowly he began to stand, once fully erect, he wobbled for a moment but than caught himself

Splinter felt tears flowing down his furry cheeks "My Son!" He wrapped his arms around Don "You are whole again!"

Don smiled but still he didn't feel entirely whole, something still felt amiss…

 _ **Read and Review**_


	19. The Quest Begins

_**Time to begin the plot proper...I think I'm gonna skip ahead to Midnight so everyone will have been caught up on sleep. Don has been asleep for two and a half days so he's actually so caught up he doesn't need sleep for a while.**_

Like Earl and Nim, Leo and Mikey quickly went to bed at 5AM and didn't wake up until 7PM they had very little to eat, they were mostly extremely thirsty, Leo was drinking his fifth glass of water when the Fellowship Crew minus surprisingly Matoaka came to the Bureau to talk.

They needed to take the battle to the Rat's own Earth...The Interdimensional Caverns were still under the Hall of Mammals, which hadn't been open to the public since the attack, scientists and magicians had been studying this dimensional portal of portals for weeks and still were struggling to figure out this strangeness.

"We think the Rat is from a Younger Earth." Ichabod said "How it was explained to me was that the Dimensions are built like a Layer Cake only built in reverse with the newer layers being placed below the older layers...And some believe that the Dimensions being created at a faster and faster rate with the gap between the ages getting shorter and shorter."

They took the Turtles and the Morning Glories out of the Bureau and started walking toward Central Park. The Fellowship Crew seemed antsy they were sweating profusely.

"How are we to find which path in that Interdimensional Maze will lead to the right place?" Leo asked

Ichabod and Bill looked at each other a despondent look.

"We have something..." Bill said "...A Someone...Someone who has a means to find the right path but..."

Don was the first to see her...Like a beacon.

"No, no, no..." Don said as he backed away the emotion in his voice was not anger, it was terror. "No, no, no Not her...NOT HER!"

Standing there was Morgan, standing like a statue, she wasn't happy to be here but she wouldn't be happy being anywhere, she wanted to be dead.

Don quickly turned and fled.

"I know how this looks..."Bill said "...We can explain..."

"Damn right you do!" Leo spat, trembling with fury "WHAT THE SHELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

Meanwhile, the Cubs had gotten wind of the plan and Zeb had rallied the Cubs the idea they should stow away in the luggage to come with their heroes on their Quest.

Zeb led her Herd Siblings but more than once she thought about how dangerous this would be and spoke of turning back, but each time changed her mind and returned to the quest.

Finally after turning back the umpteenth time Caesar threw up his Chimp arms and said "Make up your mind already Zeb! Are we doing this or aren't we?!"

The Zebra Filly stopped in her tracks, she thought about that Rat...What he said about Animals having no souls...She stamped her hoof and trembled for a few moments. She remembered that heroes must be brave even though he or she may die doing what is right.

"Well?" Caesar said

Zeb turned, there was a determination in her eyes none of the Cubs had ever seen before

"We're doing this." Zeb said once again taking her place at the front of the heard

 _"_ _ **Fairy tales**_ _are more than true: not because they tell us that_ _ **dragons**_ _exist, but because they tell us that_ _ **dragons can be beaten**_ _._


	20. Getting the Team Together

_**Time to finally get started on the journey**_

Ichabod followed Don to a corner, the Purple Banded Turtles was holding his face in his hands and shaking, maybe hyperventilating as Ichabod got closer he heard the faint sounds of...Sobbing...Ichabod felt a his throat tighten he knew how hard this must be for the Mutant Turtle, but what choice was there? Morgan was the only one who had the means of tracking Trotter and thus find the way to wherever Doctor Rat was.

"Don..." Ichabod began to say

"Why..." Don's voice was muffled by his hands "...Why do we have to work with her?!"

"Don..." Ichabod tried to be as calm as possible "...I know how hard this must be for you, after she raped you..."

Don stamped his foot and hissed through his teeth, he grabbed Ichabod's arm (Since Don was much stronger than Ichabod the grasp rather hurt,) and took him into the concealed darkness of the trees

"You think it's just because she raped me?!" Don seethed through his teeth "Don't you remember that she transformed Belladonna into a human and left her trapped underground to starve to death...And she tried to do the same to your Marzipan?!"

Ichabod rubbed his sore arm "I do remember that Don..." He said, Ichabod sighed, Don hadn't spent the entire day talking to Morgan like he had done with Bill and Edward Green, Don had no way of knowing what they had learned from Morgan during those long talks, and Ichabod knew Don was currently in no position to listen to that, so instead Ichabod would simply appeal to the fact there was a greater danger at large.

"Don." Ichabod said calmly "Do you remember two weeks before the wedding, when you saved us from a Cyborg Rat who was with Trotter?"

Ichabod saw that that instantly shocked Don, with the realization that he had come to save the day at the very end of the fight and there was a whole lot that he hadn't been witness to…

"I know how painful this is for you..." Ichabod said "But Don, please can you see there is a greater evil that needs to be destroyed?"

Don rubbed his arm and gave a shuddering sigh he didn't like it...But he realized Ichabod's point. "Where is Belladonna?" He finally asked "I want to say good bye to her."

A much larger group would be needed for this quest. Since Matoaka for some reason could not attend this quest, Rory as the Prince of Animals would be in her stead (Though Rory said since he such little experience as a Warrior that he would not try to be the leader of the group he would simply be another fighter alongside his fellow Humanimals) The Morning Glories of course would be joining them

(Karai was feeling very conflicted about this whole situation already, she knew this would be the Morning Glories first time without her or Chapman to guide them, though she knew Leonardo could be a good leader for them, what was also causing her much inner conflict was the subject of Morgan, what she had done to Donatello on his Wedding Day was brutal, but looking at her now, she could she all the guilt and remorse on her face, those emotions were by all detection genuine...Something had happened that Karai didn't know about yet)

She turned to her Morning Glories and said "Make sure Donatello doesn't get hurt."

Her Morning Glories bowed including Nubs.

"Nubs." Karai turned to the Juvenile Rhino "You are not experienced enough for this kind of mission, you must stay here with us."

"But Triguena..." Nubs began to say

"Triguena has been trained all her life to be a super soldier..." Karai said "...So although she is a Child she is needed to round out the ranks for this small army."

Eleanor and Triguena had been called to aid this quest. When Edward Nygma had overheard this he insisted he come along as well.

"If nothing else..." Edward said "...This will be a way I can pay for my three months of...Ill-gotten youth..."

Nygma than called Jonathan and asked if he would like to come along Jonathan said he would.

Thus the Team had been assembled, including five members no one knew were there yet, but when Hank picked up his massive backpack he said "Is it just me or did this thing get heavier?"

Don was standing on a skyscraper explaining everything to Belladonna

"I want you to stay here." Don said "If I die, someone has to be around to raise Andromeda.

Belladonna sighed

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Don asked

"What is there to say?" Belladonna asked stoically

Don kissed her white furry cheek "Good-Bye Bell-Bell." He said "Hopefully I'll come back to you." 

He left her, and with the team they opened a portal to First Earth's London Natural History Museum where they would enter the Hall of Mammals and jump through the hole in the floor...To the Interdimensional caverns…

 _Let the music play, down in Fraggle Rock!_


	21. Into the Abyss

_**Hey all you readers out there, looking at my traffic graph I can see no one has read chapter 12 and chapters 15 to 18, and how are you understanding the story if you're not reading those chapters? This is why I feel a need to try to state what everybody's species is because I'm not sure if everyone is reading the chapters that state what animals the characters are, to those of you who read the last two chapters I think you should read chapters 12 through 18...It contains the Riddler banging a Mutant Sheep….**_

Both Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane clung to a Non-Human during the somewhat harrowing jump through the hole in the floor, Jonathan clung to Marzipan, and Edward Nygma clung to Eleanor.

When they landed, Edward saw everyone was looking at him still clinging to the large Mutant Sheep.

"Thank you, Eleanor." Edward said quickly pulling away, "It's...It's been a while since I've done any kind of fancy jumping..."

The Turtles and Humanimals could see right away something was with the two of them that hadn't been before they turned to Eleanor's Ward Triguena the Mutant Margay shrugged and simply said "Lo que sea"

As everyone began to orient themselves looking around the Great Cavern, many of them had never been here before and were struck by the strange and ethereal beauty of this place

Morgan, who had been silent since coming out of prison...Thought she should at least try to apologize to Donatello for all she did to him. Slowly the Snake-Girl slitered toward the Purple Banded Turtle, she never intended to touch him as she began to speak

"Donatello..."

Don whirled around his face blazing with hatred "Don't touch me!" He hissed "Don't even come near me! If you get anywhere near again I swear I'll kill you!"

Morgan saw that was a sign that the best thing she could do for him was to stay as far away from him as possible, so she simply fell silent again and slithered off to begin the process of locating the path to find Trotter and by finding his path they would find Doctor Rat.

Morgan's flickered her forked tongue in and out, to locate not merely a scent, but essence, at the same time she took her three fingered hands and curling the middle fingers, formed the shape of a dowsing rod in her hands, as an ancient means of finding what one seeks.

After a few moments of concentration, she knew what path to follow

"That tunnel." She said "The third tunnel to the left of the tunnel straight in front of us."

Thus began a long tedious climb as the particular path took them along the edge of a cliff, the path was broad enough for everyone to walk on, but no one was eager to get too close to the edge, they could see on the opposite side of the ravine was a another cave wall with many other cavern tunnels leading to who-knows-where…

During this long tedious climb no one felt like chatting very much, both Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane mused internally about how they never thought they would be spelunking but than again a lot of things they never thought would happen have happened...Eventually Nygma yawned "I'm beginning to feel tired...Is there anywhere we can camp for the night?"

"Yes." Jonathan said "Because unlike some of us, we haven't had the luxury of being able to sleep all day, or in one case for three whole days..."

"Wait!" Came Morgan's voice again "A sense a change in the essence's path!" She flickered her tongue again. She looked to the cave wall across from them.

"In one of those tunnels!" She said She looked down at the slope into the ravine, saw she could slither down the slope without too much trouble and did so. No one followed her down.

She flickered her tongue again, and saw one tunnel that was had its interior laced with what looked like beautiful ivy, with blossoms like creeper flowers.

"Yes!" She exclaimed "This is the one that leads to where Trotter and the Rat are!"

But as she said that, she heard some very strange sounds, like squelching sounds like when you're walking through slime, and there was a scent as well, a foul hideous scent like rotting corpses...Or just rot in general.

And that's when she saw them, they were dark brown in color and oozed along the ground leaving drops of themselves wherever they went...They had no eyes, no ears, no noses, but she could see they open what seemed like mouths...She covered her mouth because she felt otherwise she would vomit these were living piles of filth!

Despite her previous wish to die, these filthy beings repulsed her on such a primal level, she did not want to be touched by one of these filthy things for she knew, just knew that if one drop of them touched her, it would be a hideous painful death. She slithered away as fast as she could but the Filth Piles quickly pursued.

Don, Raph and Mikey saw this happening, and the three of them grinned with schadenfreude, they hoped she would die, only Leo didn't smile, sure he didn't like Morgan but...This didn't seem good...How would they get past the Slime Monsters if she couldn't?

Bill however was horrified and the Bull-Boy roared at the Turtles "YOU IDIOTS!" Bill grabbed Marzipan and together the Bull-Boy and Cat-Girl slid down the slope to rescue Morgan from the Slimes.

Marzipan quickly said "HADOUKEN!" And shot a fireball at the slimes, however being on fire didn't seem to destroy the slimes in anyway, but it did cause them their attention to the Bull and Cat, Bill quickly went around the slimes, grabbed Morgan and started climbing back up the slope with Marzipan, fortunately the Slimes bodies rendered them unable to climb the steep slope, so they simply returned to the tunnel from whence they came.

Bill turned furiously at the Turtle "Look." He said, bits of steam coming from his bovine nostrils "I know you still hate Morgan, but we still kind of NEED her..."

Before Bill could continue any further Hank exclaimed "Hey! Someone's in my backpack!"

Muffled but familiar sounding voices came from Hank's backpack "Aw man!" We're all out of crackers! Want some Bologna Zeb?"

"Caesar, you know I'm an herbivore."

Hank took off his Backpack and turned it upside down, causing Five Cubs to spill out…

 _ **Remember to read chapters 12 through 18.**_


	22. Thus Spake Great Mother

_**Before we resume the incredibly painful drama dealing with Donatello and Morgan, I would like to take a breather chapter to show what is currently happening with the Mole and the Snake from the beginning chapters of this story, remember them? Well as the Heroes near closer and closer to them (Though neither groups know of it yet) The Mole and Ring Neck Snake get a call from 'Great Mother' who has been communicating in their dreams but this time she's so loud they are awake for her message note the Italics for the Mole and Snake's speech Italics which you should know are mostly for song lyrics and flashbacks in these stories, in this case are signifying the Animals aren't speaking English they are speaking in...Animal Noises.**_

At this very moment while all this was happening to our Mutant and Humanimal Heroes our Mole Heroine still in the Belly Garden of Apollo, was awake as she usually was at night tending to her garden…

While food in the form of Eternity Fruits and Vegetables sprang forth at a near constant rate for the Animals in Apollo's Belly, the Mole loved Turnips in particular, and it seemed to her there were never enough Turnips for her pleasure, she would always have to wait for them to come again which wasn't every 24 hours exactly.

Then the voice in her dreams who called herself 'Great Mother' instructed the Mole on where she could find turnip seeds, if she took these seeds, planted them in the ground she would soon have many turnips for herself, if she found a place to keep them for herself.

The Mole found a quiet corner, in the darker shadier parts of the Garden. Under the roots of a tree like a Mangrove Tree, where through the strange roots the sun-lamp heart's rays could penetrate providing the light the turnips would need, Great Mother also instructed the Mole to water her vegetables ever day if she wanted to eat them, so the Mole found a large leaf to act as a bowl to carry water from the lake in to water her plants. The Mole also learned to fertilize with the manure from her fellow Animals.

As the Mole looked at her turnips happy with what she had and thinking about how good they would be when she finally ate them. She heard a voice like thunder in her head

" _ **MOLE! RING NECK SNAKE!"**_

From where she was she could hear her friend who also heard the Voice of Great Mother, the Ring Neck Snake, fall off his perch where he had been sleeping, this was new, normally they only heard the voice of Great Mother while they were sleeping, which would during the night for the Ring Neck Snake and during the day for the Mole. This time they were both awake

" _ **The time is soon at hand!"**_ The two looked around to see if any other Animal was hearing Great Mother's voice, the Diurnal Animals were still deep asleep and other nocturnal animals continued their frolicking not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

" _ **I have instructions for both of you!"**_ Great Mother's voice thundered in their heads **_"If you both do exactly as I say you shall both find your happiness."_**

 _"What are we do do Great Mother?"_ The Mole asked

" _ **Soon, very soon a group of strange creatures shall arrive in this Garden."**_ Said Great Mother **_"Among them shall be several Humans..."_**

Both the Mole and the Ring Neck Snake shuddered

" _ **Fear not!"**_ Said Great Mother **_"You are in no danger from these Humans, but these Humans are in danger from your fellow Animals, I want both of you to cling to the first Human you can grab and proclaim that Human as your own, and that all the strange creatures are not to be harmed...Of course the others will ask you why when they do reply 'Thus Spake the Great Mother'_**

" _HUMANS!"_ The Male Snake hissed _"Why should we protect Humans after all they did to us?!"_

 _"I agree with Ring Neck Snake."_ Said the Mole _"The Humans they not only killed us, they tortured us! They found a million different ways to inflict pain on us! How can we trust any Human after what they did..."_

" _ **WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HUMANS?!"**_ Great Mother thundered so loudly both Animals thought for a moment their skulls would shatter **_"Is not Man another kind of Animal like yourselves? Who are you to determine what a Man is?!"_**

Both Animals lay flat and the ground trembling, then Great Mother began speaking more softly to them

" _ **My Children..."**_ Great Mother cooed softly, both Animals felt a soft breeze tickling their backs

" _ **Rise my children..."**_ Said Great Mother as the wind picked both of them off the ground to their surprise " ** _I know you are both hurting, but as I have said from the beginning, of you do as I say you shall both find your happiness..."_**

The Mole and Snake were being lifted above the Canopy, both had never experienced this before but when they were above the Canopy they saw the most beautiful sight! A Form Made of Mist appeared before them, the head, long neck and wings of an elegant dragon. The Eyes were shining like the Stars they had both seen while their souls were still in the line to the Afterlife.

" _ **Soon...Very Soon..."**_ Said the Misty Figure they knew was their Great Mother **_"You shall know, all the Beauty, all the Love in the World..."_**

 ** _Remember to read chapters 12 through 18 of this story if you haven't already_** __


	23. Not SO Black and White

_**We now return to your regularly scheduled fanfiction**_

"CUBS?!" Ichabod exclaimed "What the...How did...Why are you here?!"

The Cubs shifted about awkwardly, all eyes were on them and they knew it.

Caesar seeing no one else would do it, once again took the lead. "We wanted to help with the Quest." He said

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!" Ichabod fumed "The fact the Rat wanted to kill you the last time should have been proof enough you shouldn't be here! You're all heading home and I mean NOW!"

Leo of course was…Once again flabbergasted a bunch of Children had eluded his Ninja Skills of detection. "When did you get into Hank's backpack?" He asked "How long have you been in there?!"

"Long enough." Zeb finally said "Long enough to hear everything that's been said."

She turned and looked at the Turtles "I heard you guys laughing when Morgan was in trouble." She said her eyes blazing like two fires, none of the Turtles had ever seen anything like this in a child...In plenty of adults sure, but never in a child, and never as one as young as this. "Talking about how you hoped she would get killed...What kind of Heroes laugh when someone's in trouble, even if their bad people Heroes don't laugh at someone dying."

Her voice was quiet and steady but in the tiny striped filly's face was a blazing anger, that caused all the Turtles to just straight up shudder. Mikey felt like a screwdriver was twisting his guts, as everything the Filly said about heroes...Mikey knew was true from his own worship of Superheroes.

"Kid." Raph finally said "This is different..."

"I don't see how it's different!" Zeb snapped "Like I said before I HEARD EVERYTHING! I heard why Morgan was needed for the quest, I heard Donatello yelling at Morgan, I heard everything Morgan did to help you guys! You guys are acting just like the Rat and…." Zeb finally ran out of breath and started panting.

"Zeb..." Ichabod said "...That is not kind. Comparing the Turtles to the Rat...Donatello has been through a very hard time...Things aren't black and white here..."

"I'm a zebra." Zeb said "I can't help but see things in black and white."

Caesar said "Before you send us back home...Can we show the Turtles what we saw that day..." And out of his pocket Caesar pulled out...Bill's recording ring.

And with that Bill realized he hadn't seen his recording ring since the day of the Rat Attack.

As Caesar fiddled with the Ring's Jewel to show what he recorded, Bill thought to himself 'Dang, that Chimp isn't even two years old and already he's working that ring like a Pro!'

Finally the ring gave a small 'halo-projection' of what Caesar recorded, the Turtles and everyone else got to hear Doctor Rat's mad speeches and Don was finally able to see why the Cubs were so upset that day...When it got the 'Animals have no souls' bit Don felt his fists clench bad enough when Humans say that, but this was a Non-Human himself...Some kind of...Uncle Tom of Mutants, He looked at Leo and the two agreed this Rat had to be taken down.

Don however felt something else stir within him something primal, though he didn't know what it was yet.

"Ichabod..." Zeb finally said tears streaming down her long stripey face "I know this is dangerous, but can we please come with you? Ever since that day I haven't had a good dream since...That Rat has been haunting my dreams and I feel...This need...I can't rest until I see him defeated and I know...I have a soul."

"Zeb, Sweetie..." Ichabod said brushing away her tears "You do have a Soul...Why should an Evil Rat living or dying determine weather or not you have a soul?"

Bill however, his mind was working overtime, he saw the effect Zeb's speech had had on the Turtles, and he recognized the Filly's need, he had felt the same thing when he was a Calf. Bill said "Before we do anything guys, why don't we make camp? The plateau at the top of this climb should keep us safe from those slimes.

They all went to the plateau. As everyone began rolling out their sleeping bags Bill began to tell a story, a story Morgan had told him, earlier that day. Morgan herself was far away from everyone else, at the far edge of the plateau she lay on her side, she probably wasn't sleeping but she was doing like she had been doing before and just laying like a corpse.

Bill told a story from when Morgan was a Cub herself living in the **Perućica** forest with her Human Mother.

One day scavenging around, Morgan found a beautiful Golden Mirror! She was immediately enthralled with it as before the only gifts she had ever been given were practical things, she slithered back home doing everything possible to make sure it wouldn't break, only for when she got home for her Mother to instantly destroy it by smashing it against a tree.

Jonathan and Edward Nygma instantly felt a pang of sympathy for the Snake-Girl after hearing that story. The Turtles however looked at each other

"So she had a rotten childhood." Raph said "Lot's of people do, they don't turn evil."

Bill said "That's only one part of a larger story." He said "But right now I'm too tired to say anything else. Cubs...You can stay for the night."

Don of course didn't feel tired at all, he sat on a rock, he thought about what Morgan had done to him. He remembered the pain...He remembered in particular the position he had been in as she raped him, pushed against the wall, his head and shoulders down on the floor his lower half up in the air leaving his legs flopping as thrusted. For probably a good four hours he sat in silence remembering that day.

That was when he heard the sound of water...Lots and lots of water. He ran over to the edge of the plateau and looked down. He saw what looked like a river was now flowing in the avine below, however it stopped as quickly as it had started.

Don had to investigate this.

He could see the ravine had been washed clean, no trace of the slimes' resided after that torrent of water passed through it.

He checked the tunnel with the Ivy the plants were perfectly normal and not waterlogged as one would expect if a land plant had been absolutely flooded.

As he got close to the plants to investigate them. One of the vines quickly wrapped itself around his right arm!

"HOLY SHELL!" He exclaimed, he could feel thorn were piercing into his arm, quickly Don backed out of the tunnel before any more vines could ensnare him as he did so, the vine that held his arm snapped, as he pulled the remains of the vine of his arm he could hear his brothers coming toward him

"Don!" Leo said "What the shell was that?!"

"A torrent...Of water came through here." Don panted "Washed away the residue from the slimes, when I investigated the plants I..." He scratched his arm and immediately felt what was amiss "Oh no." He said He looked at his arm wherever a thorn had landed he could see it had implanted what he knew was a Botfly larva, he could see the pinser rear ends of flesh eating insects.

"^(^$^" Exclaimed Raph "Hold still Donny!" He said drawing a sigh "I'll get those bugs out of there!"

"Wait!" Came Morgan's voice everyone stopped and looked at the snake-girl

"I have a means of removing those insects that were leave less damage than cutting them out with a knife." She said

Don squirmed at the idea of her touching him again, but he also knew he needed to get these larva out of his arm before they gave him an infectious disease

"All right." He hissed "Do it quick."

Morgan took some special burning herbs that she knew the insects hated.

She tried to touch his arm as little as possible, But Don still quivered and sweated all throughout the process as she applied the herbs the insects pinsers to loosen them and remove them. As Don felt his legs buckle underneath him, he opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Jonathan quickly turning around and Don could see the motions of what he knew was tucking his erection into his waistband.

Don bandaged his arm himself, he didn't say anything to Morgan after that and she simply slithered away.

Everyone returned to the Plateau, Don looked at his arm and sighed, he must have looked like a real steaming pile of wuss if the guy who has a fear fetish had to avert his gaze to avoid an orgasm.

"Oh..." Don sighed "What's the matter with me?!" When did I become such a coward?"

 _Then from on high somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are.  
If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow.  
So be strong tonight. Remember who you are."_

 _You're a soldier now fighting in a battle  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for_


	24. The Goddess in the Jewel

_**Man, man I feel these days I can't sleep if I don't tell myself my bedtime story in the form of these chapters.**_

Eventually Don did manage to fall asleep, but it wasn't an easy sleep. In his dream, he lay weak and feeble, barely able to move as Morgan slithered over to him.

"No..." He said in his dream "...Get away!"

Don could only roll flat onto his plastron as he felt Morgan slither onto his carapace and reach for his ankle.

"Get off!" Don protested, only able to pound his fists against the floor like a child "Get off!"

Don must have been talking in his sleep as his Brothers heard him and woke him by shaking his shoulders.

Don looked around wearily drenched in sweat. His brothers looked at him sympathetically but didn't want to ask him any questions like "You OK Bro?" Because that would been a stupid question, of course he wasn't OK.

After the revelation of the Vines that inject botfly larva into anyone who comes near them, in addition to the Slime Monsters. The group determined that they needed to find an Alternate Route to the Same Dimension. Morgan said she thought she found a path, as now she knew which Dimension was the one they were looking for she could seek the essence of the Dimension rather than the essence of Trotter. And she detected that same essence but they had to climb a bit farther up.

There was a stone path leading to a dark shadowy place in the cave. No one knew what was providing the illumination in these caves but whatever it was it wasn't in these 'rafters'

As they began this perilous climb, Marzipan began to sing

" _Come wayward souls_

 _Who wander through the darkness_

 _There is a light for the lost and the meek..."_

Morgan recognized this song as she began to sing along with Marzipan and the two Humanimal Girls sang together

" _...Sorrow and fear_

 _Are easily forgotten_

 _When you submit_

 _To the soil of the earth..."_

Morgan knew the extended version of the song that Marzipan didn't Morgan sang by herself

" _Grow tiny seed_

 _You are called to the trees_

 _Rise 'till your leaves fill the sky_

 _Until your sighs fill the air in the night..."_

Up ahead was an arch of stone that formed a bridge across a deep chasm and on the other side was what looked like an enormous purple jewel, large as an elephant!

As Morgan began to slither up the arch she sang

 _"...Lift your mighty limbs_

 _And give your praise to the fire..."  
_

As Morgan tried to ascend the stone arch her heavy serpentine lower body caused the arch to crack. Morgan noticed this and quickly tried to get back down before she destroyed the bridge.

But the bridge gave way and Morgan fell through! Fortunately there seemed to be a safety net of vines (These vines didn't have larva injecting thorns) However she was heavy for this safety net, and below her she could hear and smell the Slimes...She felt this was it...She was gonna be eaten by piles of filth…

"I GOT YOU!" Came a voice above her as she felt her Shoulders being grabbed, Morgan looked up, it was Donatello, he was hanging by his toes to a jutting piece of rock below the arch. His hands were trembling as he touched her

"I got you." He said again

Don's brothers and the Humanimals formed a...Anthropomorphic Animal Chain to lift the two of them out of the pit. When Don and Morgan were both safe on solid ground, Don quickly took his his hands off Morgan, and the two looked at each other.

Don's face...He was pale and flushed...And he didn't look angry, but he did look...Surprised...For lack of a better word.

Morgan couldn't believe what had just happened, she covered her face with her long black hair and slithered around the corner to hide.

"Do we have another means to get across?" Nygma asked wearily "A means that can't be broken by giant snakes?"

Marzipan got her spellbook out of her backpack. "I'm sure there is a spell for levitating a lot of stuff..." She said "But I have to find it first so please bear with me while I search."

She did find the spell, she instructed one of the inflatable rafts they had brought for the trip be inflated. Three rafts had been brought, each was built to hold nine creatures as large as Humans. However Marzipan had only enough energy at the moment to enchant one to be a levitating ferry and there would have to be multiple trips to get everyone across.

Fortunately once one raft was enchanted it didn't cost Marzipan any more energy to keep it levitating so bit by bit everyone made it to the other side.

Everyone's gaze of course went to the beautiful purple jewel, although the Turtles having learned from the experience with the vines, didn't want to run into any more traps. Marzipan sensed a benevolent aura coming from the Crystal and approached it.

When she touched it...Her hand went through.

"It's like the Twilight Zone..." She mused as she got closer to the Jewel...She heard the sound of...Crying…

"I hear someone crying!" Marzipan exclaimed "It sounds like a Female!" She went through the Crystal.

Everyone of course went through after her.

They soon themselves in a realm of pure purple except for one thing, one very large thing...A White Dragon...A Fire Dragon by the fact she had wings on her back and no fur or whiskers of any kind. Crying with her face in her hands…

She was a very pretty Dragon, but she was also enormous! Larger than Tiamat so no one was sure what to do next…

 _ **Read and Review**_


	25. The Cosmic Dragon Artemis

_**So...Just got back from an Exhibit on Egypt really in a mythological and cosmic mood...(Really makes me want to where I introduce Si'Ni my Dardunah Sow Character but that won't be for a while at least)...But for now, let's finally get the Heroes moving to where they need to be, where the Prologue and the Turtles and Friends finally connect with the meeting of Artemis the Sister Cosmic Dragon who had been banished to a Pocket Dimension by her Brother Apollo.**_

Someone finally decided to speak to the giant crying dragon, it was Zeb...The Striped Filly simply asked "Why are you crying?"

The White Dragon took her hands from her eyes and said "I weep because I am imprisoned here, in this pocket dimension."

"Why were you imprisoned?" Zeb asked

"My brother imprisoned me here..." Said the Dragoness "...Because I insisted that his plans were dangerous."

This immediately seemed to a sympathetic reason to everyone listening but still they had no way of knowing if this was actually the case or this prisoner was attempting to deceive them.

Leo stepped forward "Why were your brother's plans dangerous?"

The White Dragoness introduced herself as Artemis the Sister of Apollo they were both Cosmic Dragons who had been tasked with Guarding and Protecting different aspects of Earth Six's Biosphere, she had been charged with protecting the plants, her Brother with protecting the Animals.

"But all of a sudden...Things started getting worse..." Artemis said "...The Humans were starting to get more and more vicious the Animals...It was getting downright unnatural even for Humans...My brother saw that the Humans were indeed becoming wickeder so he took action before things got worse...At first he thought he could create a sort of...Peace Conference of the Animal Kingdom...He had all the Animals of every land gather together on a single point of that land...I could see this wouldn't work but Apollo believed it would...Than the Humans began killing the Animals en masse...Apollo had the Animals fight back...I implored him to not do this...But that is when he imprisoned me in this pocket dimension...But my psychic eyes could still see what was happening outside my prison...All the Animals died...Leaving only Humans on Earth 6.

Everyone was stunned by that story.

"My brother however wasn't finished yet." Artemis sighed "But now he has given up on peace with Man, now he wants to exterminate Humanity! With the Feathers of the Phoenix he has begun resurrecting as many Animals as he possibly can and transforming them into creatures like yourselves so they can properly battle with Humanity."

"That sounds awful..." Leo said "...And you can't do anything to stop this?"

"I can't Leonardo," Said Artemis "But you and your companions can!" She gestured to a Hexagon shape similar the Crystal Entrance they all came in from "That is the way you can take out of this Pocket Dimension into Earth 6, I can't take that way out...The only way I can get out of here is by the one who imprisoned me in the first place taking me out...But all of you can take that path...I have been able to communicate with two of the Animals Apollo has resurrected, they are restless spirits and not as easily satisfied as the rest...I task all of you to find these two animals and convince them that peace with Man is better than war...If you do that, and those two convince my Brother that Peace is better than Earth 6 will be saved, I will be free...But most importantly Earth 6 will be saved."

Everyone looked at each other...They felt at this point that Artemis had honest with them and that this was what they needed to do to defeat Doctor Rat.

The Four Ninja Turtles bowed "It would be our honor, Lady Artemis." Leo said

"When you pass through that exit..." Artemis said "...You will immediately find yourselves in a purple stairwell, you will have left this Purple Crystal Dimension but you will be in a very special crystalline structure, ascend up the purple stairs and you will find yourself surrounded by blue crystal...You must work your way through the colors of the rainbow until you find the exit in the red."

They Heroes went through the Hexagon Exit where they found themselves in the middle of the purple stairwell

(If they were at the very bottom it would have taken them too long to get up and they would have died from being too close to the Earth's mantle, they were currently in Apollo's knee)

 _ **Read and Review**_


	26. The Crystal Greenhouse

_**Gonna speed the journey to the Green Belly up a bit, both in story and out because otherwise it would literally take the heroes days to get there...It may seem odd that Apollo is helping the heroes get to their destination faster well...Let's say Artemis is also communicating with Apollo from within her prison and while things are still...Not great between them, they're still family and the two siblings are basally treating the mortals as chess pieces to see who's ideas are better.**_

Immediatly after everyone arrived the stairs instantly transformed into an escalator and a fast moving one at that, everyone basically fell to all fours to keep from tumbling backwards, they reached the Azure Area and after everyone had a moment to catch their breath, they stopped and marveled at the sparkling sapphire walls.

"I just realized something..." Nygma said after a while "...Artemis said that we have to convince two Animals to make peace but as she said in her story, the Humans were the aggressors and antagonizing the Animals for seemingly no reason also she said all the Animals were killed but where does that Cyborg Rat fit into all this...I realize that that Dragon has given us half a riddle deliberately!"

"She probably already knew we had met the Rat," Leo said stoically "And while yes she didn't mention anything about the Humans, I think that way shall be revealed to us if we simply do what is asked of us."

"How can you be so sure?" Nygma asked

"I'm not." Leo said "But I've read a lot of fantasy novels." 

As they made their way through the caves Don looked at the way the cave walls were formed and felt there was something very unusual but he couldn't quite put his finger on it though…

Eventually they came to where bare rock ended and up ahead was what looked like a deep cave river.

Ichabod dipped his finger in the water "Ooh That's cold!" He shivered "We're definitely not swimming in here!"

There were three rafts and while the Cubs added more people than they had counted for, fortunately cubs take up less space than adults so the cubs shared the still floating raft (Marzipan would have had to cast another spell to get it to stop floating) With Earl the diminutive dwarf hamster, Wyatt the Jamaican Fruit Bat and and Chloe the Maternal Lynx.

"Don't want to be anywhere near that Mamba..." Earl said as he climbed into the Raft "Last time we met I got an up close and personal look at her tonsils!"

Morgan sighed remembering that she had in fact attempted to eat Earl, sometime between the Mutant Riots and the Wedding.

Morgan shared a raft with the Humanimals and Ichabod and Jonathan, where all four Turtles and the remaining Morning Glories, Edward Nygma and Edward Green, Eleanor and Tri squeezed into the other raft.

With the two rafts in the water the Leo and Mikey and Ichabod and Jonathan utilized long poles to propel the Rafts similar to a punt, the Levitating Raft Humanimals' Raft by a rope and was being tugged along.

After a long while in the silence, Mikey felt obliged to say something, chuckling he said "I almost expect to here some creepy voice saying 'Dead men tell no tales...'

As if waiting for that cue the water suddenly started moving dragging the two rafts along, it was at this point the Heroes saw the first hill, the boats traveled up the hill and then rushed down...Three times they went up and hill then splash down...Everyone had to cling for dear life...Finally the terror was over and everything became stable again.

"Everyone groaned after the harrowing experience "Geez Mikey..." Raph clutched his temples "Are you actually psychic or was that just a confidence?"

Nygma looked at his clothes which had been splashed "These clothes are dry clean only..." He said darkly

But soon everyone noticed that now they were in dim green light...A green wall was up ahead, a hole in the wall appeared so each raft could come through.

They found themselves in a lake, next to what looked like a glimmering rain forest inside a massive green walled space. Immediatly the rafts were grabbed by some creatures in the water they weren't sure what yet for they couldn't see. The rafts were pushed to the shore, there were thousands of Anthropomorphic Creatures, those with keen noses could smell the different species but those like the Humans and Turtles could only see shapes in the darkness and could see the most obvious silhouettes like Elephants and Giraffes, for less immense creatures they were standing too close together looking like a mass of fur and feathers with many glowing eyes.

The Animals started speaking in Animal Noises, what the Humans believed was 'Animalese' as the Humanimals claimed whenever they spoke in Animal Noises.

"Um...Bill..."Ichabod nudged his Bovine Friend "...Can you translate?"

But Bill and all the other Humanimals were sweating buckets, they heard the noises but couldn't comprehend anything that was being said! All this time they thought they spoke the common speech of Animals but here they only heard the noises but didn't know what any of it meant!

"I don't know..." Bill said

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ichabod hissed

That was when they heard two Animal Noises louder than the rest, what sounded like a Snake Hiss and some sound halfway between a squeak and hiss, the Animals parted and two Creatures stepped forward...One grabbed Jonathan...It was a Female and squeak/hissed something.

The Other was a Male Snake and grabbed Edward Nygma and hissed something to the other Animals.

The ones with keen noses could smell the Female Creature was a Mole but in the darkness the best the Humans could make out the moment was small furry lump creature.

The Two Animals said something else to the other Animals, and when the other Animals started to rumble, the two Animals responded something really loudly and the other Animals immediately backed off.

Jonathan and Edward Nygma felt themselves be dragged by their shirts by the Animals who had grabbed them to someplace, where that Animal resided.

Edward knew he had been grabbed by a Snake, he hoped it wasn't venomous, he felt a forked tongue flicker in his face for a moment and he pulled away, he felt clawed three fingered hands investigate his face and his body.

'Oh it's a good thing I was never particularly bother by Snakes...' Nygma thought to himself '...Or this would be absolute hell!'

Jonathan was taken to a burrow, and the Animal sat in front of him she began feeling his hands, Jonathan felt large meaty hands that had no fur and massive clawed fingers, getting a closer look at the silhouetted face with a long narrow muzzle and no visible ears to speak of, he figured this creature was a Mole of some sort.

Remembering what Artemis had said about two Animals they would need to find, and two Animals had seemed to grab them and rebuffed the more hostile looking Animals Jonathan figured these two must be the ones they were looking for, "Pardon me...Miss..." Jonathan began to say, he felt a giant clawed finger touch his lips and heard a strange sound halfway between Animal noise and human speech "Krik Krik..." She said and Jonathan had no idea what to make of that

 _ **And I think I'll leave it at that, Read and Review**_


	27. Our Heroes are Named

_**So...Here is the chapter where the Mole and the Snake finally receive their names. (Of course if you've read Secret Ring of Honor you already know their names) But here is the first lackadaisical day where our heroes get to know the two creatures better and just a bunch of little things happen throughout the day which will become more significant later.**_

Jonathan woke up a few hours later to some nudging. Slowly he opened his eyes

"Human...Human..." It was a Female Voice he had never heard before

Jonathan's eyes shot open and he looked around he saw he was still in the burrow and next to him was the female mole who had taken him to this burrow in the first place.

"You're probably hungry..." The Mole said "...I brought you something to eat."

She placed before him a large leaf acting as a plate for many berries and fruits.

"You can speak?" Jonathan asked "How come you didn't speak last night?"

"I had to prepare my vocal cords." The Mole said "Great Father has been teaching us the language of Humans, but this is the first time I ever had to speak it, it took me a few hours of warming up my vocal cords to begin to speak it properly."

"I see." Jonathan said as he looked at what she had brought him for breakfast, there were a few fruits he recognized and few he didn't he decided to start with the most basic fruit he recognized a red Fuji apple and bit into it.

"Do you have a name Miss Mole?" He asked

"Humans have names." The Mole said flatly "We Animals don't, we know who we are."

Jonathan took another bite of apple. 'This will be...Interesting' He thought to himself

The Mole and Snake claimed Jonathan and Edward Nygma because they had no Animals already clinging to them, like Ichabod, Edward Green and Samantha were. But they has said to their fellow Animals that none of this Strangers were to be harmed, Thus Spake Great Mother, thus revealing to the Animals there was a Great Mother, and they alone could hear her. Suddenly all the other Animals were looking at the two of them differently.

The Mutants and First Earth Heroes observed this strange place now the Sun Lamp Heart was shining to signify day, the Native Animals tried to simply do their usual business of eating and frolicking as if everything was the same as always, Ichabod climbed the tallest tree nearest to him to get a better look at this strange massive forest and its inhabitants.

He simply sat and observed for a long time, trying to take note of how many different species were in here, what he found actually was quite shocking! Just how few the species count actually was! The vast majority were mammals with a handful of birds species reptiles species being limited to various Snake Species and Turtle/Tortoise Species and Amphibians were only represented by different Frog Species. Of the Birds he could find Ichabod saw lots and lots Chickens, Ostriches, Eagles, Pelicans, a handful of Woodcocks, he saw a Greater Honeyguide fly by at one point and he saw at least one Tufted Titmouse...While this Forest was enormous and Ichabod knew there may be Creatures he didn't see on the other side...It seemed that many species were missing. In the lake he could see Anthropomorphic Dolphins and Porpoises swimming but no Seals, Sea Lions, Walruses, Manatees, none of the other Marine Mammals, a few species from Asia were primates like Orangutans and Hanuman Langurs but other than that the representatives from Asia were surprisingly low. Most species were even common Domestic Animals (Dogs, Cats, Farm Animals like Horses, Cattle Pigs and the aforementioned Chickens) Many mammal species from Africa and North America and some from South America like Jaguars, Sloths and New World Monkeys.

Looking down from his perch he would see the Cubs looking at the various creatures, and sometimes a Female Chimp, Hyena or Zebra would pick up and carry Caesar, Julia or Zeb respectively and simply walk around carrying them for a while, the Cubs would tolerate this the a point but eventually squirm away and the adult would let them leave.

So there were Chimps, Hyenas and Zebra, but no Flamingos or Anteaters of any kind even though there was the Anteater's relative the Sloth. Also it appeared there were no Children in this place which probably explained why the Female Animals sought to hold the Cubs of their own species.

When Ichabod's stomach rumbled he knew it must be time for lunch and so climbed down the tree to find something to eat.

Donatello was also doing his own investigation, however his curiosity was to strange illumination source of this place, to the far left side, where the wall was yellow, on the other side he could see the shining sun lamp heart, but he didn't know what it was. Don saw just under this strange sun lamp part of the Yellow Wall jutted out to form a small platform. Don climbed the trees to reach this platform.

The Ring Neck Snake informed the Mole of this, he switched to the Animal Speech

"S-s-s-sss!"  
Translation  
( _"Mole! There is a strange Turtle on OUR ledge!"_ )

In the undergrowth the other Three Turtles cooled themselves with the waters of the lake while Don spoke to them from above.

"This is completely like anything I've ever seen!" Don exclaimed "It isn't like the Y'Lyntian Crystals...But it is a...A shining stone."

Don never noticed a creature climbing toward him, his brothers were dripping with sweat from the Humidity and kept gulping water for cooling.

"The shape is very unique..." Don said "...It almost looks like an...OWWWWW!" At that Moment Don felt the sensation of a steel trap close on his left rear cheek. (The plastron thong only covers so much)

His Brothers immediately came to Don's aid they saw their Brother, standing on the ledge, eyes wide open and face grimacing with pain, as they saw the Female Mole, the one they were supposed to be friends with, her teeth deep into his left butt cheek.

Don finally looked down and saw who his attacker was, the Mole pulled her teeth out of his rear and asked "What are you doing here?"

Don had no idea how to answer

"What are you doing here?" The Mole asked again "This is the Special Spot of the Ring Neck Snake and I! You can't just snoop around here!"

"Girly." Raph said "You're lucky you bit Donny, cuz if that was my ass you bit, you'd be half way across the Greenhouse."

"I'm a Mole," Said the Mole "Not a Girly."

Don jumped down off the ledge, taking the Mole with him.

The Heroes spoke with their supposed allies

"How can you tell each other apart if you don't have names?" Ichabod asked

"We all have different Scents." Said Mole

But how does one address one Mole from another Mole?" Ichabod asked

"Sometimes we differentiate with specific species." Said the Snake "Like I am Ring Neck Snake."

"That may be fine for you guys." Ichabod said "But if we're gonna work together, we need a way to better differentiate you from other members of your kind, therefore, we're giving you names."

"Great Father said to have a name is selfish." Said the Mole "Great Father said names prevent us from living as one."

"If you're gonna be working with us, you need to have names." Ichabod said "But I think I can give you names you'll like..."He instantly thought of a name for the Mole. "You Mole-Girl are Eartha."

"Eartha?" The Mole cocked her head

"Because as a Mole you dig in the Earth." Ichabod said

"That is true..." The Mole said "...I do dig in earth."

"And you..." Ichabod looked at the Snake, he could see the Snake was even less friendly than the Mole, he always had a scowl on his face.

"Since you're a Ring Neck Snake, can we simply call you Ringo?" Ichabod asked

Ringo hissed and flickered his tongue "Whatever your feeble Human Minds can handle..." He said as he slithered to the Ledge to bask in the sun lamp's rays.

Ringo hissed and he stretched out for a long bask, 'Who are these strangers anyway?' He thought to himself he looked down from his ledge, and looked at the Animals who were wearing clothes, he noted their species.

'Bull' He thought as he looked at Bill drinking from the lake

'Deer.' He thought as he watched Rory eat some berries

Than he saw Morgan, 'Enchantress...' He thought as he was immediately struck by this strange Black Mamba with human-like hair on her head and sadness in her eyes.

 _ **With that I've written so many scenes I've wanted to write in a long time, Read and Review**_


	28. You Live in Him

_**So yeah the title is a humorous reversal He Lives in You**_

The next day, as the heroes awoke, they noticed the day was as humid as before and Don checked his rear, while the swelling had gone down there was a nasty looking purple welt on his left cheek, Don sighed but at least it wasn't hurting as much as it previously had.

Ichabod went to talk with Eartha, he found her eating her turnips. She told him the story of how Great Mother taught her how to grow her own turnips and now she had at least a dozen turnips for her own dining pleasure.

Ichabod listened with great interest as he knew quite a bit about plants as well and so he was thinking if he could learn anything new about plants from this Mole.

"Want to climb trees?" Eartha asked when she had finished her breakfast.

"Sure." Ichabod said and together they went climbing trees

"You're a very good climber for a Mole." Ichabod said

"I started climbing when I began talking to Ring Neck….Ringo as you call him...He liked to bask on that ledge and he wanted to talk with me there because not many could hear us."

"Ah." Ichabod said "So that's why it was a special ledge."

When they reached the top of the tree, they simply sat and looked at all the Animals eating, sleeping, frolicking, Ichabod had so many questions he wanted to ask, but didn't know when to start.

So he supposed the most logical thing was to ask about the beginning.

"What do you remember when...When you first came here?" Ichabod asked

"You mean...After I came alive again?" Eartha asked "Like...when all my flesh and fur was back on my bones?" The Mole-Girl shifted a bit, I remember being in like...A pea pod, but it was clear, I pushed down with my feet, so did several other animals including Ringo, though in his case he pushed down with his tail, and he slid out of our pods, past the red, past the orange, past the yellow till we were in the green and all this was here for us."

Ichabod immediately was curious about how this resurrection process worked. "This Great Father you speak of..." Ichabod struggled with how to phrase this question "...Where is he?"

Eartha looked at Ichabod her eyes wide with surprise "You really don't know?" She asked

"We started in this purple stairwell..." Ichabod said "...Then we were in these blue caves, and we followed the river to the green greenhouse..."

"You foolish human..." Eartha chuckled "...Great Father...You're standing in him."

"Uh….What?!" Ichabod exclaimed

"This green part..." Eartha said "...Is Great Father's belly! The yellow wall divides the belly from the chest, the part that shines, that's his heart!"

"So...Great Father...Is made of Crystal..." Ichabod was shocked by that fact

"He is now." Eartha said "Before the great extinction he was flesh and blood like the rest of us."

"I see." Ichabod said he looked at the various animals and tried to think of a different question "Were...Was your group the first animals to be...Brought back to life and reach this forest, or were there others before you?"

"We weren't the first." Eartha said "There were others here before us, mostly Cats and Dogs...The First Animal to see this place was a Dog…I think I see her...Right under the pomegranate tree she's sleeping." She pointed to the pomegranate tree and saw the Dog sleeping among the roots, it was an English Pointer, a breed that wasn't as common when hunting stopped being as popular as it once was.

"That was the first Animal resurrected?" Ichabod asked

"Yes." Eartha nodded

Ichabod instantly tried to think of a name for her, he thought about the first letter in the alphabet, the letter A and Ichabod said the name 'Anna'

"You Humans and your obsession with names!" Eartha said "Why do you feel a need to name everything?"

"We need names to be able to tell things apart." Ichabod said "Is the First Dog anything special to the rest of you?"

"Not really." Eartha said "I mean the fact she was the first to see the forest is simply a fact, she isn't anything different to us."

"I guess that makes sense." Ichabod said "But to us Humans, the fact she is the first would be treated as something special..."

That was when Ichabod's stomach rumbled

"I'm hungry." Ichabod said "I need something to eat." and he began to climb down the tree, leaving Eartha to think about what had been said.

Meanwhile Ringo was still fascinated by the beautiful Black Mamba with hair on her head and sorrow in her eyes, He was struggling with finding the courage to approach her.

He slithered down from his ledge and started slinking through the grass, He saw her, she was looking at some brightly striped orchid flowers. He was just about to slither over to her, when Ichabod's voice startled him

"Hey Ringo!"

Ringo hissed and lashed out with his claws, Ichabod tried to jump away but Ringo's claws caught the soft black fabric of his pants and his pants tore open...Revealing his penis...As he hadn't been wearing any underwear.

 _ **I've been too mean to Donatello, time for Ichabod to get some.**_


	29. Trials and Tribulations

_**Recently discovered this awesome book series at my local library The Wild Ones by C. Alexander London, its about a young raccoon and his best friend a rat as they help their community of street animals survive hostile house pets and marauding predators. Really provided me a lot of inspiration.**_

As Ichabod landed on his rear, Ringo hissed "Filthy Human!" And slithered away.

The Cubs came running up to him, asking what had happened. Ichabod looked and saw his pants had been ripped right down to the left calf and quickly jumped in the bushes to shield his exposed crotch from the cubs' eyes.

"Cubs!" He said quickly "I'm not fit to be seen!"

"What does that mean?" Julia asked

Ichabod blushed "I'm indecent!" He said "Not fit to be seen by Cubs like you."

"What?" Caesar said "Because your pants got ripped?"

Zeb was starting to get what was being said she placed her hand on Caesar's shoulder than stepped forward.

"Ichabod." Zeb said "We know you want to protect from things that we shouldn't know about till we're older, but we kind of already know about it...The few days we were in the zoo with the other animals...We saw the adult animals do things...And well...Ichabod, we know how cubs are made."

Ichabod then realized that while they were children, they were also still wild animals, and had deeper knowing of these things than human children, they weren't corrupted by these things, in truth simply nudity wouldn't corrupt their minds, it was more the sexual ACTS than just the sexual organs themselves that were bad for children to be exposed to and Zeb said they already saw Animals in the sexual act when they were normal animals in the zoo." Ichabod stood, and didn't try to hide his exposed crotch from the cubs.

That was when he saw Marzipan lying under a bush panting, and when a Cat pants you know they are severely overheated!

"Marzipan!" Ichabod exclaimed running over to her

"Too...Hot...Too...Humid..." Marzipan panted "I'm a long haired cat, I wasn't meant for this weather...I can see Animals meant for cold climates just hanging around and I don't know how they cope with it!"

"Why don't we take a dip in the lake." Ichabod said turning to cubs as he helped Marzipan up "I can mend my pants later."

As Ichabod, Marzipan and the Cubs went skinny dipping, Eartha went over to the Pointer Dog who Ichabod had named 'Anna' as the two Animals shared some pomegranate seeds, Eartha told the Dog what Ichabod had called her and what he said about her being the first animal here, made her special.

"I was the first one here." Said the Dog as she ate two more pomegranate seeds, that would make me the oldest one here, thus I would be the elder of this..."

"Listen to yourselves talk!" Ringo hissed as his head appeared from behind the tree "Talking about names and titles! These Human ideas are starting to take over this place!"

He slithered away as quickly as he came, still Eartha wanted to keep talking with the Pointer, as she realized she hadn't actually spoken to the first animal to come back to life.

"You lived with Humans before you died." Eartha said "Do you remember anything about them?"

"A few things." Anna said, she remembered more than a few things, but she didn't want to seem too close to Humans. She mentioned a few things about Humans she remembered from living with them.

Later as the sun-lamp heart was starting to dim for the evening, Ichabod told his fellow team members what Eartha had just told him about where they were.

"Holy shell!" Don exclaimed "So that means...The blue caves we were in..."

"That was Apollo's colon." Ichabod said

Don placed his hand over his eyes "Oh geez..." He said "...I thought their was something strange about the formations of the cave walls..."

"So..." Jonathan said as he rubbed his chin with thought "Apollo has become like a Mother to his creatures even though he was male, incubating them inside himself like a pregnant woman!"

"...And the sun-lamp that provides heat and light for this place is his heart…" Edward Nygma said "...Artemis said we have to follow the colors until we find the exit in red...But how to we get past that wall?"

"There must be some way." Ichabod said "Right now I think we should focus on further befriending Eartha and Ringo for they are the key to stopping another war."

But Nygma was still concerned about the yellow wall, he took Jonathan aside and spoke about finding away to get past that wall.

"There is so much soft soil underneath," Nygma said "I think we need to dig under the wall."

"Are you sure we should do that right now?" Jonathan asked "Things still aren't perfectly solid with our Animal Hosts so I don't think..."

"We should at least try." Edward said "Let's try it tonight while everyone else is asleep."

Later that night the two men reached the yellow wall, they saw the sun-lamp heart never became completely dark but instead became like a Golden Autumn Moon at night.

"Let's try and dig a tunnel underneath the wall." Nygma said Jonathan had a feeling something bad would happen if they did but still he obliged his fellow former rogue by attempting to dig underneath the wall, once there was an opening large enough for both of them to crawl through, they both attempted to crawl under only for the wall to suddenly grow lower and pin them so that their front halves were in the yellow chest area while their lower halves were in the green belly area.

"What are you two doing?" Came Eartha's voice as she came by with Ringo "I thought I heard someone digging..."

The two men looked at each other, they couldn't move and some of their more delicate parts were vulnerable.

"They are well and truly stuck." Said Ringo "We could bite them."

"R-R-Ringo..." Edward Nygma stammered "Please...Don't bite me."

"I think that's a bit rough." Eartha said "Remember humans are actually pretty delicate compared to us, but you know I did learn something from the Pointer Dog today, about Humans deal with unruly cubs."

Jonathan and Edward Nygma froze

"They hit the Cubs rear ends with their hands." Eartha said "We'll do that than we'll pull them loose."

"You take your Human." Ringo said "I'll take mine."

So Eartha spanked Jonathan and Ringo spanked Edward Nygma, both were very inexperienced at it, Eartha didn't spank very hard at all, however Ringo was a bit more dexterous with his his lean, scaly hands also he actually wanted to hurt his Human more than Eartha wanted to hurt hers.

After a few spanks, both decided to pull their Humans free, at that point Apollo than released his grip on the Humans so they could easily be freed.

 _ **Spankingfemmefatale that one was for you!**_


	30. What is a Revenant?

_**Waiting for the sun to set so I'll write this chapter**_

After the two Men were freed, the Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy left them, Jonathan was glad a spanking was all they got, but Edward Nygma was scowling and rubbing his rear end

"Come now, Edward." Jonathan said "That barely hurt!"

Edward merely mumbled incoherently and went into the bushes to find a bed for the night.

The next morning, the Fellowship Heroes and the Turtles and other Mutants met to talk of what they had learned, Ichabod was finally mending his ripped pants with a needle and thread, as he did so, Zeb lay down by his right side and dozed, Ichabod smiled and stroked the Zebra Filly's mane.

"So..." Edward Nygma said as he yawned and stretched "...I have been thinking, about what these creatures are and why they are they way there are...I realize I have been much more tolerant of Ringo's constant insults than I would be of anyone else's because...I can sense something deeply traumatic must have happened to them, really it has happened to all these creatures, they were killed only to be brought back to life again, I'm surprised Ringo is the only one as openly hostile as he is...And I'm amazed with Eartha's politeness, although that may be because she is a Female, and Females are more inclined to be polite."

"Eartha told us what it is she wants, and why she's cooperating." Donatello said "While she was...Dead...Not in...Whatever afterlife was waiting for the animals but apparently the queue to the afterlife, she was able to truly see for the first time, and she could she the beauty of the stars and planets and the earth below her...She said all she wants to be back there and see that beauty again."

Jonathan and Edward Nygma found this rather touching.

"Well." Jonathan said "If that is Eartha's wish...I would be more than happy to grant it."

"That's what I said to her." Don said

"Agreed." Edward Nygma said "I can see why these two are unlike all the others, they want more than just food and sex...I, also would be more than happy to help Eartha see the stars...The Mole-Girl may have a bright future in astronomy ahead of her...If we can succeed and bringing peace between the Humans and...These Animals..."

"We need to think of something to call them other than just...Animals." Edward Green said "We have Humanimals, Third Earth has Mutant Animals, what do we call these?"

"I have been thinking about that." Jonathan said "And I think the thing that most fits is...Revenants."

Everyone turned and looked at Jonathan "Revenants?" Mikey asked "What are those?"

"An Ancient but fairly complex undead...Even those these Animals aren't undead they are completely resurrected, but still Revenants were like a cross between a Vampire and Zombie but much more deadly than the aforementioned Monsters, either murdered or wronged before death Revenants -Whose name is Latin for return of comeback-Had only one mission in life...Revenge!"

Mikey shivered a bit and Jonathan smiled a bit seeing the Orange-Banded Turtle tremble he continued. "Unlike the modern concept of the Zombie, Revenants weren't mindless stupid shamblers, they moved faster and hit harder than when they were alive, this is because unlike the mindless undead of modern cinema, the Revenant was brought back with the original soul that departed their body, thus the Revenant had all the memories at had attained in life...They were powerful, most deadly, killing machines, and while they had one purpose in life, revenge, they had absolutely no love for Humans and would terrorize the living whenever they could, also they appeared to vampyric as old stories would tell of them drinking blood, while these creatures may be staunch vegetarians and are truly alive as opposed to undead, it is very clear that these poor creatures have been brought back to life for one purpose...Revenge to the ones who killed them, which they believe is all of Humanity. Our mission, is to convince them otherwise and give them a new purpose in life."

This seemed a rather herculean task.

 _ **So finally the Revenants are named such.**_


	31. Time to Ascend

_**Time to for things to be hurried along again, the great thing about this story is like classic Greek Myths like The Iliad, literal Gods will speed the plot along in-story because they know there isn't a lot of time for these things to be done.**_

Eartha was sleeping as the Fellowship Heroes and Mutants were talking about what to call the Earth 6 Anthro Animals. Since Eartha had spent the past two days awake during most of the daytime, her schedule was all out of wack and now she was catching up on serious sleep.

That was when she heard Great Mother's voice in her dream.

"My Dear Mole-Child..." She heard Great Mother speak

"I hear you Great Mother." Eartha said

"There is no more time for pleasantries..." Said Great Mother, "...You must send the Humans and the Strange Animals on their way and you and the Ring Neck Snake must leave the Green Belly out the opposite way, pay attention as I explain what you must do..."

So during the evening, Eartha told the Heroes how they could escape to the red mouth.

"In a few hours..." Eartha said "...A hole in the Yellow Wall will open to let through a few new completed Animals...One of them will be an Elephant, so there will be plenty of room for all of you to get through, but you have to run quickly...Once on the other side, there will be stairs that will take you out of the Yellow Chest to the orange lower neck, to the red upper neck and finally you will exit out the mouth."

Eartha was thanked for her assistance.

"In exchange..." Eartha said "...I wish to have one of those soft Yellow Water Things..."

"The Rafts?" Jonathan asked

"Yes," Eartha said "I need one of those rafts to carry Ringo and myself through the Cold River in the Blue Caves, for we of Great Father must all exit that way...Just like the Insects did two months ago..."

"Whoa!" Ichabod exclaimed "There were Insects here? And they all left two months ago?"

Eartha realized she may have revealed a bit too much.

"So..." Raph sighed "...That's why there were no bugs in here, which was nice, trouble is...The bugs will be out there."

Soon Everything was ready, the Heroes were standing by the Yellow Wall ready for when the Animals would slide through, and Eartha and Ringo had one raft both of them had a long pole to punt through the water.

"Bye!" Eartha waved back to them "Will shall meet again soon!" And with that they started heading for the wall that divided the belly from the hindquarters.

It wasn't long before the sounds of Animals came from the other side all the Birds sang "Incoming! And a massive hole in the Yellow Wall opened up to let at least half a dozen animals through, including the Elephant.

The Heroes ran through the hole, dodging any slip-sliding animals along the the way before the hole closed again.

"Well." Edward Green said "That was exhilarating."

"I see the stairway." Ichabod said "We better start heading for it."

Soon Eartha and Ringo were also rafting down the river in the blue caves, Ringo was glaring at Eartha.

"Why are you so fond of those Humans?" Ringo hissed

"I'm not fond of them..." Eartha said "...I'm merely doing what Great Mother said to do...Don't you want to find your happiness so your bad dreams will end?"

Ringo hissed again but turned away from the Mole-Girl, in truth the Snake-Boy was torn between he need for his pain to end, and his terror that the Humans would hurt him again if they came to close.

The Stair once again became a fast moving escalator to speed the heroes along, they moved past the orange lower neck, but as they approached the red upper neck, Marzipan yowled with fright as she saw what lay ahead, the pods each containing a partially complete Revenant, with lots of blood and guts and stuff.

Morgan thinking quickly, stuffed the Cubs into a large burlap sack so they wouldn't see the horrors ahead.

Marzipan, tried to flee down the escalator but Jonathan and Edward Nygma caught her and sandwiched the Cat-Girl between them, so to steady her nerves Marzipan began singing an old song she knew

" _Ranger Rick and his Merry Band..."_ She sang _"...Live on the edge of story land...In the Deep Green Wood..."_

I won't gross you out with all the gory details, but suffice to say when the Heroes finally exited out of Apollo's Mouth, finally above ground, everyone who saw the partially complete Revenants, was shivering and shaking and asking themselves how they would ever be able to eat meat again. (And the Carnivores knew they had to eat meat)

The Cubs squirmed in the burlap sack so Morgan finally let them out.

"Why did you do that?!" Caesar asked indignantly "We could have handled it!"

"Oh no you couldn't have!" Mikey said "That officially killed my appetite for the rest of the day...I never needed to know what a have finished eyeball looked like..."

"Where are we?" Zeb asked as she looked around.

"Well." Edward Nygma said "I see some rather famous looking stone arches, I think we may be in Utah."

 _ **Finally we establish where this is all taking place! Soon Eartha and Ringo will reunite with the Heroes, but there will be more trouble, so stay tuned! Same Turtle Time, Same Turtle Channel!**_


	32. The Temptation of Eartha and Ringo

_**I realize after posting the last chapter I forgot I part I was gonna put in where it is revealed that the Humans of Earth 6 are now all blue skinned with white hair because of the strange synthetic gruel they live off of, and that the Revenants helped disguise the Humans by dying their skin and hair the appropriate colors with crushed berries, but I realize maybe it is better for these things to be left a mystery to both the Heroes and the Revenants.**_

Standing on a rock that stood above a canon our Heroes looked around, the place was completely barren, no plants of any kind, the sky was gray and cloudy none of them could see a single star.

"No plants..." Ichabod murmured "How are we breathing with no plants to create oxygen?!"

"There are plants somewhere..." Marzipan said as she sniffed the wind "...There is a faint scent of pollen...It's very faint...But its there...Somewhere there is plant life...Much plant life if it can be smelled from this far off."

Don thought about what Eartha had said about the Insects being sent out two months earlier, was it possibly the insects were replanting and pollinating to bring the Earth back into bloom?

"Why don't we eat?" Marzipan asked "I'm famished."

Finally they were able to eat meat now that they were out of sight of any Revenants. Leonardo turned and said "I don't think we brought enough rations to last this trip..." He said

"Well..." Ichabod said "...I think we can do something about that."

Marzipan stood "I have studied this spell that I thought might come in handy for this trip...I means to have food brought to us three times a day...If you will hand me a cooler."

Hank placed a cooler in front of Marzipan, the Pink and Purple Cat-Girl waved her furry hands around while chanting a mystic spell, the cooler began to glow for a few moments than levitate off the ground as Marzipan reached the climax of her spell! And then the cooler floated back down to the ground.

"I've enchanted this cooler to conjure food for us three times a day." Marzipan said

"What about between meal snacks?" Mikey asked

"Mikey." Marzipan said gravely "The cooler doesn't convert thin air into food, the cooler is teleporting food from somewhere else into itself, that means we are essentially stealing other people's food for our journey."

Jonathan yawned "I'm exhausted." He said "I think we should make camp here, because we don't know when Eartha and Ringo will reappear and where they will emerge from."

As Jonathan said that, deep down below the ground a torrent of water squirted out of Apollo's massive crystal buttcheeks, and with it came a Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy and inflatable raft and two long poles.

Below the massive rear end was a safety net of rubbery vines to catch all the Animals who exited out Apollo's anus.

Eartha and Ringo bounced a few times on this net before finally settling down.

"Wow." Eartha said as she tried to catch her breath "That was...A really long fall."

Ringo looked around "How do we get to the surface?" He asked

"I am here to guide you." Came a voice that sounded even more hissing and serpent-like than Ringo's Human Voice.

The two Revenants looked around, the place was only barely illuminated by patches of foxfire but they saw something slink among the rocks of the cavern. They sniffed but the scent of of no creature they recognized, then the Creature came close enough for both of them to see...It was unlike anything they had ever seen before! It had scaly skin, like a reptile but it also had enormous cat-like ears, its mouth looked a bit like a large duck-bill but it had two small fangs on the underside of the upper bill and a small white horn like a rhinoceros! The creature was completely black except for his eyes, horn, fangs and claws which explained why he blended in so well in the darkness of the cave.

"W-What are you?" Eartha asked trembling

"I am a very ancient creature." Said the Strange Animal "I existed long before any of your ancestors were ever born...When my Kind ruled the world...No creatures had species names...We were all just Creatures...So you may call me Creature."

"Were all Creatures as black as you are?" Eartha asked

"No." Said the Creature "We come in all colors."

"May we call you Black Creature, to distinguish you from others of your kind?" Eartha asked

The Black Creature raised an eye ridge "If you wish." He said "I'm surprised there are only two of you...I thought a whole army would be arriving to take back the Earth."

"It's only us." Eartha said "We're on our own because Great Mother has given us a special task."

At the mention of 'Great Mother' the Creature's eyes went wide with surprise "Tell me more about this Great Mother as we travel..." Black Creature said

 _ **Remember Kratts Creatures back in the 90s (All the kids ever talk about is Zoboomafoo, Feh! Kratts Creatures was the MUCH better show!) Ttark was the weird Dinosaur Cartoon Creature that lived in the TV and talked about evolution and prehistoric life, now while lots of folks say Ttark is a Dinosaur, Ttark freaquently mentions remembering life before Dinosaurs, that and the official Kratts Creatures website (Back when it still existed,) said on Ttark's Bio-Page he is a mixture of every kind of Animal, part mammal, part bird, part reptile since that is what the show's official word is I'm more willing to buy it...In this story the Ttark species is a prehistoric ancestor of all Reptiles Birds and Mammals that lived in the early part of the Triassic before the Dinosaurs**_ _ **(How and why such a species is currently existing in this story will be explained soon enough**_


	33. Changing Tactics

_**I realize these last few chapters have been fairly short and not a lot of characters have been speaking, like Eleanor hasn't spoken in several chapters, suffice to say, these characters simply haven't had anything to say yet**_

In the middle of the night, Zeb awoke, she felt thirsty, she looked to the now enchanted cooler.

She tried to quietly make her way over, she knew her hooves would 'clip-clop' against the hard stone she she tried to place her back feet as quietly as possible. Being a Diurnal Animal this dark starless night was really unpleasant for her.

"You too huh?" Came a voice behind her causing Zeb to rear in fright

"Caesar!" Zeb said harshly but quietly "Don't startle me like that! You know how Herbivores hate being snuck up on!"

"Sorry." The Young Chimp said "But I can't sleep either."

"I'm just thirsty." Zeb said "I was gonna see if there was anything in the cooler yet."

The two Mutant Cubs peeked into the cooler and to their amazement they saw something teleport into the cooler with a faint glow of golden sparkles. A bottle of water, just what Zeb needed.

"Great!" Said the Zebra Filly as she reached for the bottle of water "Does water not count as 'food' so gets conjured more often...Because everyone needs water." She pulled the cork out and took a drink she looked at Caesar "Want some?" She asked

"Sure." Said Caesar Zeb handed him the bottle and he took a drink also

"How do you think Eartha and Ringo are gonna find their way up here?" Zeb asked "And how long do you think it will take?"

"Well." Caesar said "Eartha is a Mole, she probably will dig the way out."

"Through solid rock?" Asked Zeb

"Maybe Eartha's Mole-Digging-Powers have been enhanced." Caesar said as he handed the water bottle back to Zeb

"I've also been thinking." Zeb said "Why do you think Ichabod changed his mind about letting us stay? He never said anything about it."

"Don't know." Caesar said as he looked in the cooler again to see if anymore treats would suddenly appear, but none did so. Caesar thought for a moment back to when they were first discovered to anything that might give a clue to why Ichabod didn't send them home than he looked at Zeb

"I think..." Caesar said "...When you scolded Donatello and the other Turtles for not acting like heroes and laughing when Morgan was in danger...You did something Zeb...Those Turtles suddenly weren't so smug when you scolded them...I think Ichabod is letting us stay because you reminded the Turtles what being a Hero is."

Meanwhile down below the Earth's surface, Eartha was giving Black Creature everything about Great Mother as they slowly climbed to Earth's surface, they more and more she spoke, the deeper and deeper Black Creature's scowl got (Neither Eartha nor Ringo could see because A, it was still so dark and B, they were following Black Creature through the tight tunnels so they were mostly seeing only his tail)

As he listened to the Tale of Great Mother, Black Creature was straining to think of a way to convince these two everything Great Mother said was false so he could convince them back to the side of war.

He finally turned to the two of them and said "Don't you remember what Humans did to you?! They killed you! They killed all the Animals! Without mercy!"

The Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy froze for a moment.

"We tried peaceful assembly first and that didn't work." Said Black Creature "When Man attacked us with his machines we fought back with only our bodies, our built in weapons and that didn't work...It is time to change tactics and turn Man's own weapons against him!"

Black Creature reached under a rock for something he had stored there.

"In my hand..." Said Black Creature "...I hold something called dynamite...Great Father has instructed us that this can help us win the battle against Man..."

 _ **So things are gonna get real ugly real soon, tune in next time Same Turtle Time Same Turtle Channel!**_


	34. Nubs Visits Matoaka

_**So...Just a brief chapter for tonight. I was playing with the idea that the Fellowship Herd and Turtles could communicate with Matoaka via Dimensional Jumpers but I decided no, Earth 6 will prevent that by all the enchanted environmental turmoil and besides this is really the time where the Fellowship Humanimals are really put to the test on how much they can do without their beloved Captain and Monarch there to guide them...Here is the time to explain why Matoaka isn't with them.**_

Nubs was lonely, his Mutant Family was gone, his Best Friend Triguena was gone with them, he was the only Mutant here with Karai and Chapman. He tried to do what he was supposed to do and work on training to be a Proper Ninja, however his heavy and cumbersome body seemed to constantly be causing him trouble.

He looked at the balance beam and sighed "If Elephants can do this why can't I?" He said referring to the fact that in the days of Ancient Rome Elephants had been trained to walk on tightropes.

The Mutant Rhino Calf placed on foot on the balance beam,then the other, he slowly walked up the beam to the main part, however he couldn't maintain his balance and fell on his rear end.

"Why can't I do this?" Nubs grumbled and his rubbed his rear.

He then heard footsteps coming toward him, he turned and saw Karai.

Karai sighed, the Morning Glories were one thing, but now she had a Mutant Animal Child to deal with who would soon be entering Rhinoceros Puberty. The Morning Glories did a fair bit of the raising, although Hank still didn't know how to act like a Father and still acted like Nubs Friend (Unfortunately Hank was still much like a Child himself) So Nubs 'Aunts and Uncles' did most of the Parental Duties. However all of them were gone, and there was a very real chance some or all of them may not survive.

However Karai didn't want Nubs to worry anymore than he had to so she came up to him and Said "There hasn't been much for you to do here. How would you like to take a trip to First Earth and keep Matoaka Company?"

While a trip to First Earth to visit the Humanimals was always nice, Nubs suddenly realized he didn't know something.

"Why isn't Queen Matoaka with her Herd?" Nubs asked

Karai sat down in a chair and said "The fact Matoaka is a Queen and not merely a Captain has finally caught up with her." Karai said "Many years ago, it was the duty of the King or other Ruler to lead his or her people to battle, that was the reason they were the Leader in the first place. But today as war has gotten more advanced and more deadly and the Leader's job has gotten more complicated...The Leader of a Nation can no longer afford to fight in the war themselves and instead must stay protected..." Karai sighed wistfully "...The Humanimals seem to still be operating under the old rules, I do say I can't help but admire Matoaka for her preference to do things the old-fashioned way it is more honest in my mind, but alas all good things must come to an end and Matoaka as the Queen of her People can't risk her life questing into an unknown and dangerous dimension."

Nubs sighed and nodded "I would like to visit Matoaka." He said

Karai set the coordinates to to Matoaka's tribe's farmlands (She didn't know where exactly Matoaka would be there so she simply sent Nubs to the entrance of the Lands)

Nubs went through the Portal and saw the many fragrant fruit trees but didn't see Matoaka or Zander anywhere.

Nubs did see a Humanimal he never saw before, a Slender Stoat-Woman walking around. Maybe she was someone who Matoaka knew and he could ask her where the Queen might be.

"Hi." Nubs said as he walked over to the Stoat-Woman.

"Greetings Little Rhinoceros-Brother." Said the Stoat-Woman, Nubs remembered Humanimals often mistake Mutants for Humanimals if they had never seen a Mutant Animal before.

"I'm not a Humanimal." Nubs said "I'm a Mutant Animal from Third Earth, my name is Nubs."

The Stoat-Woman sniffed and realized the Rhino-Boy didn't have the underscent of amber and he didn't have an ethereal sparkle and shine.

"Pardon me." She said "It must be the trick of the early morning light. You may call me Murial."

"Do you know Queen Matoaka?" Nubs asked

"I know who she is." Murial said mildly "But this is to be the first time I've met her in person. But I don't know where to find her.

"I guess that makes two of us." Nubs sighed

 _ **Murial is my tip of the hat to XX/Fig the Stoat Protagonist to the current arc of Zachery Braun's Awesome Webcomic Nature of Nature's Art**_


	35. The Return of the Eden Lands

_**So here we have Murial who was a close friend of Matoaka's Father King Lee when he was alive, the Stoat-Woman serves the purpose of providing much insight on the History of Culture of the Eden Lands before the Plants inexplicably died forcing all the Humanimals there to leave. While King Lee ruled the Eden Lands for at least 200 Years, the beginning of the plants withering that forced him to start seeking a cure or at least answers was what caused him to meet Fossil who persuaded him to have a child with his Human-Half Sister Bitter Flower thus resulting in Matoaka, the Eden Lands withered and died completely during Matoaka's early foal-hood and she had never been there at this point in the story. (At least not physically one time Fossil teaching Matoaka some dream sorcery took their astral projections to the Eden Lands while they slept which had some...Interesting effects later on)**_

Nubs and Murial decided they would look for the Queen together, Murial had a map and found the way to the Bungalows, when they they got there they rang the doorbell.

It took a while, but after a few minutes the one who opened the door was...Superman?!

"I've been expecting you." The Man of Steel said "You must be here to see Matoaka."

The Stoat-Woman and the Rhino-Boy walked in to see Matoaka, her mane was frazzled and her eyelids were dark from lack of sleep she was worried about her dear Herd Brothers and Sisters and she had no way to contact them.

"Queen Matoaka." Said Murial as she curtsied "My name Murial, I was a very close friend of your Late Father, I was sent as a messenger in inform you, the Eden Lands the Ancestral Homeland of the Unicorns...Is starting to become Green again!"

Matoaka's eyes shot open "How do you know?" She asked

"Some of the original Eden Lands Shamans who are still around." Murial said "They saw in their dreams the Plants beginning to sprout again in the Kingdom, they immediately checked the internet satellite feed and indeed saw that where once was nothing but dry cracked earth is bits and pieces of green!"

Matoaka and Zander looked at Superman who had a smile on his face.

"You...Have so something to do with this don't you?" Matoaka said

"I know how worried you are about your herd." Superman said "And I've been here making sure you don't try to sneak out to follow them. But thinking about what you told me about your Father's kingdom...I started thinking about what could be done...Pamela Isley has come to Earth so I thought, maybe I could ask her to take a look...At the very least she may be able to determine how and why all the plants died, seems she found the solution."

Matoaka's sleepy eyes had tears running down them "Oh! Thank you Superman!" She said...And she promptly collapsed from sheer exsaustion

Meanwhile at Earth 6, Julia awoke bringing the awake number of Cubs to 3. Rye and Taylor needed more sleep than the other Cubs and were still in Dream Land.

"What time is it?" Julia asked

Caesar was the only Cub with a Digital Wristwatch, he looked at the time "6: 33." He said

"It's still so dark!" Julia said as she sniffed at the Enchanted Cooler and smelled something good was already in it.

"Maybe it's winter here." Zeb said looking at the gray cloudy sky "Because we're in the desert, it isn't snowy and cold just not blistering hot."

Julia opened the Cooler and saw a bag of potato chips and teleported into it, among other things, feeling hungry, the Hyena Cubs took out the bag of potato chips and opened it, and she lazily munched potato chips, her Hyena-Eyes spotted something in the dark, a rock moved to the side slightly, and out popped a familiar looking pointed snout.

"It's Eartha!" Julia exclaimed Zeb and Caesar looked in the same direction, though Eartha's black fur really blended in with the darkness, Eartha and conspicuous white patch around her mouth that shone like a beacon in the darkness. Following her was Ringo, while his back was black, his scarlet belly also seemed to shine like a beacon in the darkness, the three cubs thought about running over to the two Revenants until they saw a third creature come out of the hole, an Animals they could not recognize...At all.

"What is that thing?!" Caesar asked squinting at the strange black creature. "It almost looks like a Dinosaur...But Dinosaurs don't have Giant Cat Ears!"

The Black Creatures started communicating with Eartha and Ringo, but they were speaking in the Language of Animal Noises and gestures the Cubs couldn't understand.

"We better tell someone." Zeb said "Quickly, but quietly!"

The Zebra Filly than trotted over to the closest adult she could find (Which happened to be the Morning Glory Leader, Knuckles and Jackrabbit) and nudged him until he opened his eyes

^Huh?"^ The Mutant Hare said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily what is it

"We saw Eartha and Ringo!" Zeb said "But there with someone else! Some strange Animal we can't identify..." Zeb looked over her shoulder "The strange Animal is leading Eartha and Ringo away from us!"

Knuckles quickly rose to his feet, and awakened all the Morning Glories except for Olive (Who was being tightly grasped by her Turtle Beau Raphael) While Caesar and Julia woke Rye the Anteater and Taylor the Flamingo.

This would require extreme stealthiness as they knew these creatures had much better ears than Humans and this Hard Stone place was not an easy place to move quietly.

 _ **Tune in next time, Same Turtle Time, Same Turtle Channel!**_


	36. The Bloomans

_**So here we will see the Native Humans are all Blue-Skinned with White Hair. We also learn some other interesting facts about the culture. The super Friendly Cop is meant to be a tip of the hat to the Freakazoid Character Sergeant Cosgrove. And the fact he is super friendly is an early tip-off that the ordinary human citizens are incredibly unhappy with the current state of things since the War and actually do want the Animals back, so deep in their heart of hearts they may very well know the Humanimals and Mutants aren't Human but pretend otherwise for reasons that will soon become clear**_

Soon after emerging from the underground, the Mutant Cubs and Morning Glories watched as Black Creature led Eartha and Ringo to the edge of the canyon and the three of them began scaling the sheer cliff wall.

Knuckles scowled deeply ^Those three climb better than all of us put together.^ He fumed, and it was clear no one was able to follow them.

The Black Creature followed the scent of Humans and he lead the two Revenants sideways until they were underneath where most of the Heroes were Sleeping. Black Creature instructed the two to stay where they were while he climbed up, when he saw several sleeping Humans among other Strange Animal People. Black Creature grinned evilly and climbed back down.

" _Here is where I show you how dynamite works."_ Black Creature said in Animal Language.

He took out something he had been hiding in his mouth (Creatures have cheek pouches) A book of matches.

" _These are matches."_ Black Creature said _"These are one way Humans make fire, I will demonstrate, the fire will be very tiny and won't hurt you, I am saying this because I need you two to not scream under any circumstances."_

Eartha and Ringo nodded although they worried they might still scream when they saw the fire.

Black Creature took a match and struck it to make fire. Both Eartha and Ringo flinched and Eartha squeaked a bit but they didn't scream. The fire was indeed tiny.

Black Creature stuck the stick of dynamite into a hole in the cliff wall and with the lighted match, he lit the fuse.

" _Quickly!_ " Said Black Creature " _We must get away! When the fire reaches the end of the line there will be a great blast of fire and smoke!"_ The Three Animals quickly scuttled away, the Cubs and Morning Glories couldn't see them and thus had no idea what they had just done.

When the fire reached the end of the fuse, the explosion caused the edge of the ledge that held Ichabod and Marzipan, Edward Green and Minsk, Bill and Samantha, Jonathan and Edward Nygma and Eleanor to fall into the canyon...How's that for a wake up call?

Of course Marzipan thinking quickly summoned Blue Meg's Bubble of Containment to shield all of them before they hit the ground.

When they finally landed they hit not solid rock or water but some strange bubbling gray goo.

"And here..." Said a Tour Guide said to some Tourists "Here we have the famous bubbling goo pits.

That was when the bubble containing several creatures hit splashing the tour guide and several of the Tourists.

The Heroes roses from the Grey Slime dazed and confused, seeing several Animal Heads among them. The Tourists gasped and took a few steps backward.

Someone stepped forward it was a man in a Police Officer's Uniform, as they Heroes eyes began to adjust, they saw his skin was bright blue and his hair was white! In fact so were all the other Humans. (From what they could see that wasn't covered in gray goo)

"All right everybody." The Officer said in a calming voice "Just calm down. These Kids were clearly the victims of Splicing Prank."

"Splicing Prank?!" Ichabod sputtered spitting out some gray goo

"You Kids clearly aren't from around here." The Officer said turning to them "Splicing Prank is what we call one of the newest kinds of body vandalism, a while back some punk kids stole a whole bunch of collected DNA samples from a lab, they developed some kind of potion that they like to slip into food and drink cause someone to transform into a weird half-human/ half-animal...Fortunately it always wears off in a couple of days."

As Ichabod and some of the other Humans began to wipe the goo off themselves. A Tourist Lady said "Look! There skin isn't blue and their hair isn't white!"

"You've obviously never seen one of these prankings before." Said the Officer "After returning to Human Form the victim's skin and hair are reset to natural until they get enough Nutrigruel in them to turn them blue again."

The Officer held out his hand to help them out of the pit "How the heck did you all survive that fall?" He asked

Ichabod squirmed "Dumb luck I guess." As he took the Officer's Hand

"Where you guys from?" The Officer asked as he pulled Ichabod out of the pit

Ichabod squirmed a bit "New York most recently." He said

"That explains why half of you are spliced." The Officer said "New York and LA is practically now run by the Juvenile Delinquents who love turning people into freaks...I swear they got a fetish for seeing Girls with Animal Heads!"

Jonathan and Edward Nygma looked at each other, and it was hard to believe how lucky a break that was!

"Obviously not everyone is familiar with this kind of prank." Jonathan said as he rose out of the pit "Has there...Every been a case of a splicing victim being mistaken for an Animal that can walk upright and speak?"

The Officer laughed and slapped Jonathan on the back (Causing the Scrawny Professor to nearly fall over) "You're hilarious!" The Officer chuckled "Animals that can talk! Like some frickin' kids cartoon or something! You probably want to clean up want to come with me to Stone City?"

"Stone City?" Ichabod cocked his head

"You New Yorkers are really out of the loop or something...That's what we call Salt Lake City now...As the Pioneers of Stone Technology."

 _ **I think I'll leave it at there for now.**_


	37. The Gray Lands

_**Of course that explosion will have woken up everyone else on that ledge. Here is what happened immediately after**_

The Humans with Animal Companions stated they didn't want to travel to Stone City they just wanted a place to wash. So the Officer took them to a Rest Stop where they could clean their bodies as well as their clothes.

After washing the gray slime off their bodies. Ichabod got his Dimensional Jumper and called Leonardo.

Leo picked up immediately "We saw and herd everything from above." Leo said "We're waiting for you to return."

Of course instead of climbing all the way to the top of that cliff, the Turtles and other Mutants met the others in the canyon below.

"We saw Eartha and Ringo." Zeb said "They followed some weird black creature down the cliff and then..." Zeb began to cry thinking about what their supposed friends must have done.

^None of us could follow them down the cliff.^ Said Wyatt his large bat ears drooping, ^I wish I could fly but for some reason after my Mutation, I can only glide...I can't even climb my fingers have now claws...^

"Take it easy Wyatt." Leo said "I think...We can save Eartha and Ringo..We need to get them away from that weird creature..." Everyone could see Leo was upset but he was in the process of calming himself by thinking through what must have happened.

"It's a good thing for them I made that promise to Artemis…" Leo said as he scooped up a handful of gray slime "...And I know they are basically children mentally...Because otherwise...After what they've just pulled..." Leo squeezed the slime in his hand as substitute for a stress ball "...I'd skin them alive for this!"

Meanwhile Black Creature took Eartha and Ringo to a nearby cave for shelter,

"We're hungry." Eartha said

Black Creature sighed and reached for the store of food he kept in this cave as tossed them some crab grass roots.

Eartha and Ringo sniffed at the roots, the didn't seem like they would be good eating, but they ate them anyway.

These roots were a lot tougher than anything they had eaten in Apollo's belly and after finishing them, they had something in their bellies but they still felt hungry.

"You'll have more to eat when the sun sets." Black Creature said gruffly "Right now we sleep. Too dangerous to walk around during the day when Humans are most awake...Yes I can see today is gray and foggy but there are too many Humans walking about today...If they see us...They see us, they'll kill us."

Eartha and Ringo, lay down, but didn't fall asleep. But they made no noise so as not to wake up Black Creature, they lay on hard stone, not like the soft earth they had in Apollo's belly. Even though they thought they were supposed to be safer with this Fellow Animal, they were starting to feel more fear than they did with the Humans.

 _ **This chapter may be a bit short but things will get really weird really soon.**_


	38. Bad Dream Weaver

_**Here is where we begin to get really weird...The next chapter we will enter the Dream Dimenstion. The stuff before that will have brief moments with Matoaka and then a brief moment with the Villain of our Story (Hope you aren't eating anything while reading that part)**_

After a lovely lunch, Nubs felt he no longer had a reason to stay with Queen Matoaka so he asked if he could return to Karai and Chapman. Matoaka obliged and opened a Portal Back to Third Earth Foot Headquarters.

After Nubs went through the portal Murial yawned and stretched (After a large meal, Musteliads tend to become sleepy) "I should probably be one my way as well..." She said as she turned to leave, she felt Matoaka grab her hand

"Please!" Matoaka pleaded "Don't leave yet! __I'm so lonely..." Matoaka realized what she just said and looked at Zander holding Amalthia.

"What I mean..." Matoaka said standing straight "Is that with all my Herd Siblings gone I have no other Humanimals to talk to...About Humanimal things."

Murial smiled warmly and clasped her Monarch's hand. She truly felt bad for the Young Queen who should really still be a Princess. But unfortunately the Old King chose death...Murial was one of the few Humanimals who knew the Old King well enough to know that King Lee chose to die and why he did it...With the Humanimal Revolution of Earth fulfilled King Lee believed he could die seeing the Toxic Snow Storm as an opportunity to die in a way that wouldn't look like blatant suicide that would tarnish his legacy and he would find a way to look noble while doing so...So he found a normal non-anthropomorphic fawn provided a perfect pretense for his death. So he saved the Fawn while getting blasted by the toxic snow. He didn't think about the effects his death would have on his family and everyone else.

"I will stay a little bit longer." Said Murial "I can tell you stories about life in the Glory Days of the Eden Lands."

Meanwhile in Earth 6. While none of the Heroes had anyway of knowing this of course, Doctor Rat was located not far away from the Heroes, in the Mountains to the West of Stone City. Doctor Rat had an entire Mountain transformed into his base of operations. In the two years since the war that killed all other Non-Human Animals beside himself, he was now functionally the ruler of the entire Earth (On Paper he was only the assistant to the 'Head Scientist' who was never seen but was the one the entire Earth depended on for sustenance and everything else Humans needed to live and Doctor Rat was merely his Mutated 'Aide-De-Camp') Doctor Rat was finishing the last bit of paperwork for the night surrounded by chattering Humans, he was jittery, his tail was quivering...It was taking every ounce of willpower not to strike of these Humans but he needed all these Humans to figure out all the pesky little details of running everything.

That irritating pink boar who had a fetish for dressing up like a clown had an infuriating habit of vanishing for hours at a time and appearing exactly when it was convenient for him. Doctor Rat was starting to wish he had never hired that Porcine Mage...He had hired many mages over the course of the two years and everytime he had disposed of them before they could become a nuisance, but this one...This one...He feared wouldn't be that easy to dispose of…

Finally all the chattering Humans left. Now he could finally have his indulgence.

He left his office and entered a plain stone room with several tanks along the walls.

Doctor Rat opened a large tank, out spilled a torrent of blood with several different internal organs.

As the mess of blood and organs spilled onto the floor, Doctor Rat squealed in euphoria and flopped into the pool of blood and began to roll around in it...He flapped his arms like he was making a blood angel, wiggled his fingers in it...He loved blood...He worshiped blood...When an internal organ floated by he would stick his tail needle in it, the toxin in his tail would liquefy the Animal Matter and it would absorb into his tail where it would power his motor for his mechanical parts.

When the Organs were all absorbed he finally turned his tail to the blood itself and soon all the blood was absorbed into himself.

His motor complete refueled he felt stable, no longer jittery. He soon fell asleep.

The Organs and Blood in the tanks was his reserve supply from Creatures from different Dimensions that had been harvested. It served its purpose when he needed a refuel, but what he really loved was absorbing an entire living creature...Soon he would be able to indulge in that pleasure again.


	39. Enter the Dream Dimension

" _To die, to sleep – to sleep, **perchance to dream** – ay, there's the rub, for in this sleep of death what **dreams** may come…" _

It wasn't hard for those with Keen Noses to find Eartha and Ringo's scent they had to search only after the sun went down, that was when the two of them left the cave with Black Creature.

Marzipan looked at the Moon, for tonight, the clouds that had covered the sky all of last night had cleared and they could actually see the stars and the moon this night "Tonight is a half-moon." Marzipan said

"Is that significant?" Leo asked

"It is the most powerful night for sorcery." Marzipan said "Many non-mages mistakenly believe. either the Full Moon or the Mystical Crescent is best for that but no, it is the Half Moon...When Good and Evil are in Perfect Balence."

Leo exhaled sharply hearing that...It was times like this he was glad he wasn't a Mage...He could see that it required all sorts of knowledge he'd rather not know.

"We found them!" Came Eleanor's voice on the Barren Plateau were Eartha and Ringo being led by Black Creature.

Black Creature hissed "Too many of them." He said "Only choice is to flee." With that he got on all fours and leaped away too fast for the stumpy legged Eartha or Dainty Ringo to even hope to catch up.

"Wait!" Eartha cried "We can't catch up with you!"

"Just Flee!" Ringo exclaimed and the two of them began running together.

Marzipan knew she had to act fast, so while everyone else began to pursue the two Revenants. Marzipan placed her hands together and began a very ancient and dangerous spell that could only work on the night of the Half-Moon.

For a moment for everyone, everything went black. When they opened their eyes, everyone found themselves swirling around, as if being blown about by a great wind, around and around they could see everyone was swirling around like they were part of a great carousel! In the center of all this swirling were massive golden colored bubbles which were illuminating this place of darkness.

"Where, are we?" Edward Nygma asked

"We are in the Dimension of Dreams." Marzipan said calmly "I don't mean we are suddenly now all asleep and we are now all dream sharing I mean the spell I cast as taken us, body and all into the Dimension that is formed by everyone's dreams."

"Is there a reason why you did that?" Leo asked not seeing how this helped there cause.

"You'll see soon." Marzipan said "Where are Eartha and Ringo?"

^Down there.^ Wyatt said as a Bat he was accustomed to both darkness and being upside down. ^They seem more freaked out than we are...^

^Indeed.^ Knuckles said ^Despite how unusual this all is, I feel very calm.^

"How do we move?" Donatello asked

"It is a dream." Marzipan said "You will move when you want to move...Here anything can happen if you so wish it...Trouble is sometimes our wishes can surprise us."

Donatello was instantly beginning to ask questions about this place, for he knew not all dreams were good...Was this the Dimension of only good dreams and nightmares had their own separate dimension? Or did both good dreams and bad dreams co-exist here? Because anyone can tell you how one moment a dream can be pleasant one moment and in the very next moment everything is terrifying.

As Donatello began to 'swim' down toward Eartha and Ringo, Marzipan swam over to one of the Golden Bubbles, a seemingly non-stop supply of Golden Bubbles seemed to come up from the deep dark blackness below them. Extending her Feline Claws, she popped one of the bubbles and out came several Golden Sparks, like a dozen fireflies!

Marzipan thought of something to contain a spark, and instantly between her hands formed a white porcelain jar. She captured one of those sparks. And instantly thought a large cork to plug the jar tightly.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked

"I have captured one spark of pure creativity from the Dream Dimension." Marzipan said "This is raw creativity in its most pure form...Incredibly powerful and incredibly dangerous...I had a feeling we may need such a thing to defeat both Trotter and the Rat."

At the mention of 'Rat' something was sparked inside both Eartha and Ringo. They remembered one of Great Father's messages for the upcoming war would be the most powerful enemy would not be a Human but a Rat...Not just any Rat. (There were plenty of Rats with them in Belly who were just like all the other Animals) No this Rat did not heed the call of Great Father, he was completely loyal to man and was in fact was the one who was behind many of their deaths. Hearing what the Pink and Purple Cat had just said, Eartha and Ringo swam up to where Marzipan and Eartha snatched the jar right out of her hands.

And that was where the great chase in the Dream Realm began.

 _ **Gonna have to think out how this insane chase is gonna pan out...It's gonna be like Pink Elephants on Parade, and the Car Chase from What's Up Doc?**_


	40. The Chase

_**Before the Chase through the Dream Dimension begins we have a brief moment where Zander reflects on his wife's loneliness for Fellow Humanimals.**_

As Murial told Matoaka stories about the glorious reign of King Lee. Zander went into another room with Amalthia. He sat down in an arm chair (One specially built for those with tails) And he sighed despondently as he began to think about what Matoaka said about being lonely for Humanimals...She had only been away from her Herd Brothers and Sisters a few days but she must know she hadn't seen or spoken to another member of his species for a year and a half! He knew he wife was smart so how could she be so dense in this instance?

Amalthia seeing her wooden toy blocks on the floor and wanting to play with them, slid off Zander's lap and down to the shag carpeting where she toddled toward her blacks.

Zander smiled fondly "You're lucky Amalthia." He said "You'll never know the pain and suffering your ancestors went through."

That was when he realized what may be the key to Matoaka's insistence on Humanimal company, remembering what she had told him while they were at Fabuland, what she had learned about her people, how they were biologically programmed to want to serve all Naturally Evolved Races.

Zander stroked the underside of his beak and really began to think about this. This really all started when King Lee died and this whole ordeal involving another Earth started, Zander really liked Lee when he was alive he was like a 2nd Father to both himself and Edward Green always ready to hear stories about their lives before coming here, always ready to share a drink with the two of them, then he died and Matoaka became Queen.

Zander realized that for Humanimals who were not born slaves like Marzipan or even Belladonna (Yes, Belladonna wasn't born a slave because she had been born Human, but still she was a true Humanimal now so it still stood) Don't seem to have this incredibly surprising overbearing pride over the fact they are Humanimals. And Zander knew a lot about overbearing racial pride, he was of a race of Extra-Terrestrial Birds who for the longest time looked down their beaks at all other Races and thought Aves who wanted to associate with other Races (Like his own Late Father) Were strange at best, possibly dangerous at worst, but it was a good thing his Father insisted on forming alliances with the Aquatic Octos and Feline Magis because not long after they were invaded by the Betas (What Humans call Gray Aliens) and for a good part of his childhood and adolescence he himself was a slave along with his friends and neighbors until with the Octos and Magis they formed a resistance. But still what they went through was barely anything compared to the Humanimals who with a handful of exceptions like a the Humanimals of Mizzer had been enslaved to Humanity for five thousand years.

The wheels turning in his head like crazy. Zander was beginning to see what this actually was...The five thousand years as slaves had definitely created a twisted kind of hubris that lay in the hearts of Humanimals among all the good things inside them. To harden their spirits against the increasingly harsh mistreatment, with the Assistance of the Shamans who knew the Truth, they formed this grand narrative in their collective minds that they were the noblest of all creatures BECAUSE of their pain and suffering. It was the only way to keep themselves from succumbing to despair when they were they in and day out being treated like dirt.

Zander had never read Friedrich Nietzsche otherwise he would have known that this was what Mr. Nietzsche called 'Slave Morality'

Meanwhile back in the Dream Realm. Eartha and Ringo had just stolen the Spark of Creativity Marzipan had just captured and were currently swimming upwards, Leo and his Brothers were quick to fall them.

"Remember!" Marzipan called "Anything is possible in a dream! All you have to do is think something and it will be!"

"So..." Mikey said when he herd that "If I imagine myself with wings..."

In an instant two giant white angel wings appeared out of his carapace.

"I can _Fly like an Eagle_ after them!" And with that he zoomed after the Mole-Girl and the Snake-Boy making a jet plane sound as he went. This created a great gust of wind that blew Marzipan and most of the Humanimals and Humans back

"Wait!" Marzipan called after them, but they were already too far away to hear "If you get to into the dream there is a danger..."

Marzipan saw Ichabod and grabbed his hand "We got to catch up to them!" She exclaimed "We'll need to take a short cut!"

Mikey was just about to overtake the two Revenants with his wings when seeing the Turtle swooping like a Bird-Of-Prey Eartha and Ringo both acted on instinct and went down...In this case they simply went down the inky black space.

"Anything we think will be..." Don said as he rubbed his chin, he got a wry smile, "So if I were to imagine some hard pavement..."

Eartha and Ringo's dive down was abruptly stopped when their noses bumped into something that felt like a sidewalk, they opened their eyes, it was a sidewalk, what's more they saw pretty suburban houses with green lawns and flowers, they looked above and suddenly there was a blue sky with fat white clouds.

"How did we get here?" Ringo asked still not grasping how the Dream Realm worked

"Nevermind that now!" Eartha said rising to her feet still grasping tightly to the white porcelain jar "Run! Or...Slither...Whatever it is you do!"

The two began running down the sidewalk, they found Donatello flanking them on their right and Leo on their left, while they thought they were running as hard as they could, the two Turtles seemed to be between a brisk walk and jogging but they kept pace with them effortlessly

"We can keep this up as long as you can." Don said with a smile

But just then the Suburban Scene was violently pushed aside by a dance club. Confetti and ribbons flowed down from above as some 80s rock song played from a stereo system.

"Hey Guys!" Mikey said "Check out what I just made!"

His Brothers looked around and stared not so much because they were impressed but because they were befuddled.

Mikey not liking they weren't impressed, rubbed his face to shift its appearance to that of his smaller more wacked out counterpart from the 80s Dimension.

"Doesn't this place look totally gnarly?" His normal voice coming from the 80s Turtle Head.

Raph responded by throwing some fruity drink at his orange banded brother causing his face to return to normal.

"The Mole-Girl and Snake-Girl are trying to escape if ya didn't notice." Raph said

Indeed Eartha and Ringo were heading out the first door they could find out into a scene of green forests and meadows.

The Turtles began to grin in rather evil ways...They were getting far too into this dream stuff.

"Fine." Leo said "If that's the way you want to play, then that's the way we'll play..."

 _ **That last line came from the Ghost of George Washington Carver in the Peanut Episode of Good Eats, don't worry everything will be fine next chapter, this will be the last chapter I make for a while. I will turn to writing some things on .**_


	41. The Chase Continues

_**I would like to dedicate this next chapter to all my international viewers/readers from Latin America to Europe I want to ask you all...How you doing? How do you like this story? Tell me what you like about this story! Thanks for all the views!**_

Eartha and Ringo began to run across the Dream Meadow with the stolen Spark of Creativity but as they ran they felt the ground begin to move underneath their feet (Or in Ringo's case coils)

Soon the entire Meadow was bubbling like boiling water! The entire scene soon began to dissolve into a mess of psychedelic colors…

"What do we do now?!" Ringo asked

"I don't know!" Eartha cried as they found themselves floating psychedelic mess of colors. They soon heard the laughter of the four Turtles coming closer…

The Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy looked around trying to determine which way to escape...But everything was strange to their eyes but as they were looking around an immense shadow of a Mutant Turtle reached out to them.

Instinct kicked in for the two burrowing animals and they went 'down' swimming through the clouds of colors to try to find shelter from their pursuers.

But then the two of them felt something around the necks...Something that felt like ropes...Then they both felt these ropes around both their wrists, the white porcelain jar fell but Eartha managed to catch it with her feet.

The two Animals didn't know what marionettes were otherwise they would have seen they were being turned into marionettes, the ropes were holding them in a marionette like position, the ropes were being held by the Turtles as they began to imagine an entire stage around the two Revenants.

At that point no longer able to take anymore of this Eartha and Ringo began to cry…

And that was when Marzipan and Ichabod caught up with them, Marzipan burst into the scene, she had enlarged her body and her colors were now red and black instead of pink and purple, the Ragdoll Cat-Girl jumped down to the stage, shattering the scene as she yowled "ENOUGH!"

That ghostly, ethereal yowl, brought the Turtles back to their senses. Marzipan returned to her normal form.

"Guys." Marzipan said the Turtles "You have no idea how dangerous this Dimension is." She looked at the Turtles who were rubbing their heads dizzily "It can be way too easy to get into the Dream...If you get too involved with the Dream Dimension there is a very real danger you may become a Denizen of the Dream...Your mind and identity completely lost!

The Turtles' eyes snapped open when they heard this.

"Oh shell!" Don exclaimed "Thanks Marzi! You may have saved our lives!"

"Or at least our sanity." Leo groaned as he rubbed his head realizing just how he had been acting.

"We Humanimals know how to better guard ourselves in the Dream Dimension..." Marzipan said "...Because we get to practice when dream sharing."

Eartha and Ringo were still crying uncontrollably, Ichabod and Marzipan looked at each other, and realized something had to be done.

They swam down to them.

"Eartha..." Ichabod said as he slowly approached them "...Ringo..."

Ringo hissed at him "Don't touch us Filthy Human!"

Ichabod looked at Marzipan, and the Cat-Girl realized the two Revenants would only be receptive to another Non-Human Animal.

So Marzipan went over to them.

"Eartha...Ringo..." Marzipan purred to calm them down "We aren't gonna hurt you...Can you please tell us...What happened when you left us?"

Eartha looked up from her large pink hands and looked at the serene face of the Cat-Girl.

So Eartha told the story of how they traveled down blue river and exited out Great Father's anus, where they were caught by the net of springy vines and that was where they met Black Creature and Eartha told them everything that had transpired between them and Black Creature.

Leo and Don gave each other a wary look what Eartha told about Black Creature's plan to turn Humanity's own weapons against them...They both felt a sense of Deja Vu this was the Mutant Riots all over again!

Marzipan looked at Ichabod...And Jonathan and Edward Nygma who had joined them. The three Humans could see how much these Revenants were hurting and they wanted to help them...But how could they get them receptive to help?

Marzipan went over to the three men and told them the idea she had after much murmurings they three men nodded and Marzipan went back over to Eartha

"Eartha..." Marzipan said "...Do you remember what Great Mother said? That you would only be with that Beauty again if you did what she said? We heard what you said and that you don't want to die again...So we have an idea...If you come with us...You can keep the Spark of Creativity."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed

"You stay with us..." Marzipan said "...And you may be the one who holds the jar that holds the Spark of Creativity. The Spark is very powerful, it is also incredibly powerful if it were to be released from the Jar at the wrong time we could all be hurt...But if you stick with us...You may be the one who releases the Spark when the time is right."

Leo came up to her "Are you sure about this?" He asked

"We need to get them on our side." Marzipan hissed quietly "We work with the tools we've been given."

Eartha looked at the Jar in her hands and sighed

"Do you think we can work together?" Marzipan asked holding out her Furry Hand "If you want out of this Dream Dimension, take my hand."

Eartha reached out and clasped Marzipan's hand the Cat-Girl recited a spell and the Dream faded away and once again everyone was back in the gray dreary lands of Eartha 6, once again the sky was covered by clouds so no one could see the moon and stars.

 _ **Do you think I could get the WWF to sponsor turning this Fanfic into a Webcomic?**_


	42. The Legend of Bruce

_**Taking a brief break in the story to return to a character from a previous chapter. Remember Bruce? The Great White Shark Space Cowboy? Here is his origin story. Will come into play later.**_

 _Once upon a time on the Planet Aqua, that was 90 percent Ocean and the few Humans who lived there lived on a few islands_

 _One Humanimal, a female great white shark was fleeing with her newborn baby. She was already wounded, blood trailing behind her in the water, if it wasn't her own blood she'd be ravenous by now._

 _She saw something standing in front of her on the ocean floor. It clearly wasn't human, the Shark-Woman didn't know what it was! The closest thing she could classify it as was a really large beetle wearing a military uniform._

 _^Peace.^ The large insectoid creature said in telepathy. The Shark-Woman stopped and floated in front of the Extra-Terrestrial ^ I have come here because our psychics have predicted something we want will show up at this exact location, at this exact time.^ Said the Alien ^What have you got in your arms?^_

" _My son." The Shark-Woman said simply_

 _^Ah, your offspring.^ Said the Alien ^You seem to be wounded...Mortally so...^_

 _The Shark-Woman nodded_

 _^It seems fate has arranged for our paths to cross for this reason.^ Said the Alien ^I'll take your son and save him from death or worse, enslavement and I will instead have him raised to be the finest Hero the galaxy has ever known.^_

 _The Alien took the newborn Shark-Humanimal_

 _^Do you have a name for your offspring?^_

 _The Shark-Woman hadn't thought about a name until now but as she sunk to ocean floor, she decided on the traditional name for male sharks "Bruce." She said_

" _^Bruce then^ Said the Alien ^The name of the Hero is Bruce.^_

Bruce always loved hearing that story from his adopted family, as he looked outside his window and saw the thunderstorm outside he was waiting for something…

 _ **Don't worry we'll return to what happened to Eartha and Ringo next chapter**_


	43. The Abandoned Motel

_**In earlier drafts of this story the abandoned motel was gonna show up later and instead the Heroes would come across a different kind of abandoned building but it was decided that a Motel makes the most sense for the characters to find. I'm an enormous fan of Svengoolie and I watched when they posted the 70s made for TV Movie Gargoyles while Gargoyles doesn't take place in Utah I imagine the motel looks like the one in the movie.**_

 _Moon rising, disguising lonely streets in gay displays  
The stars fade, the nightshade, closing makes the world afraid  
It waits in silence for the sky to explode  
Here I am, on Man's Road  
Walking man's Road _

Doctor Rat was beginning to to return to wakefulness after his meal of blood and organs. He remembered his dream of beautiful bare clean rock. No animals, no plants no life at all just beautiful clean rock hurtling through space. He had had this dream multiple times and it often caused him to question the point of attempting to run the Human Society that maybe all life should just die and Earth should be returned to a state of cleanliness, peace and quiet.

Doctor Rat shook himself, he remembered why he did what he did, for his Master! It for his Master that he ran the World!

He rose to his mechanical feet and looked around 'Where is that Pig?' He thought to himself he needed that Porcine Mage he had plans to find new dimensions to find new creatures to harvest!

Meanwhile Eartha and Ringo were still sulky after leaving the Dream Dimension.

"We need to find somewhere to crash for the night?" Leo said

Eleanor, as a Sheep was naturally inclined to a Mountain Habitat even if she was domesticated she had instincts activated by being in Mountainous Terrain. She looked down from a ledge and scanned the area below for anything that might be shelter. She saw something not far from where they were.

"I see something!" Eleanor bleated "I think it's an abandoned motel!"

As the group of heroes slowly made their way down to the Motel Eartha and Ringo walked slowly side by side, flanked by Humanimals and Mutants.

In the darkness Ringo and Eartha were able to communicate to the gesture half of their Animal Language.

Ringo flicked his head to the side, asking how they would get out of this mess.

Eartha didn't answer for a few moments, eventually all she could do was shrug meaning 'I'm thinking about it.'

Everyone was very sleepy when they reached the Motel, despite being abandoned it looked looked surprisingly clean and well-kept. The Turtle checked and double checked, they could find no one else around.

They were able to open the rooms with a simple pair of lock picks. And soon everyone was able to find a room, the Mutant Cubs decided they would be with Ichabod and Marzipan for the night.

Leo yawned and did a head count his heart skipped a beat when he saw he could see Eartha and Ringo "Where are Eartha and Ringo?"

Mikey yawned "They had they had to do the business...They said they would just do it behind that large rock..."

Mikey froze when he realized what had just happened "Shell." He squeaked

Eartha and Ringo had pulled the classic 'Relieving myself as an excuse to escape' trick.

Leo was exhausted, but he still found it in himself to chase after them, fortunately he knew the two of them couldn't run very far in such a short amount of time.

Eartha and Ringo ran through the desert Eartha still clutching tightly to the white porcelain jar. They thought they had lost the Humans and Human Loving Animals, they thought they had got away. When Leo jumped out from behind a large rock in front of them

"BOO!" He shouted

Eartha and Ringo screamed, Eartha dropping the Jar, fortunately Leo was able to catch it before it hit the ground and shattered.

"We tried to be nice..." Leo fumed as he grabbed the two Revenants and pushed them against the rock "...We tried to be fair...But its clear you won't listen to reason!"

The Two Revenants trembled as they saw what Leo was about to do

"And let me assure you..." Leo said "This doesn't hurt me, more than it hurts you!"

When Leo came back to the Motel, he had both the two Revenants tucked under each arm with the jar tucked into his belt the Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy's faces were both a mess they both had black eyes and bruised cheeks.

Ringo took a peek out his eye that wasn't blackened and saw the face of that beautiful Black Mamba Girl...She was...Scowling at him...At him! Ringo winced and quickly shut his eye.

Leo went over to Ichabod and Marzipan's room and tossed the two Revenants in.

"I'm throwing them in with you." Leo said "Because I know you're the only ones who can keep them in!"

 _ **Tune in next time to see what happens next!**_


	44. Who You Really Are

_**Okey Dokey here is the part when Eartha and Ringo have the epiphany they need to begin working with the heroes for real now. When I was much younger (Middle School Years) I saw Balto 2 Wolf Quest on Cartoon Network and quickly became obsessed with it. It wouldn't be until a few years later when I saw a review on a website where someone said that if this was a Fanfic they would have instantly called Aleu a Mary Sue...And no offense if you like Aleu but at the time the realization hit me and I was like 'Aw man! She's right!' I have a sneaking suspicion that during the 2000s when all these D-T-V Sequels were being made that the People were actually reading our fanfics in order to write these things...Yeah...However the part where Aleu meets her Spirit Guide I still have a soft spot for as it did get me started on studying Native American Folklore particularly regarding to Spirit Guides it was Balto 2 and The Simpsons Season 8 Episode 'The Mysterious Voyage of Homer' that really got me obsessed with Native American Spirit Guides, I wanted to create an Anthro Animal OC who would go on Quest similar to Aleu...But I was in my super indecisive years those days and couldn't decide what species to make the protagonist...Wow! The things that can happen when you wait huh? Because now I have the two Anthro Protagonists for this scene I imagined so long ago!**_

Now in the room Ichabod and Marzipan shared, Eartha and Ringo turned and stared at the Human and his Cat-Lover sitting in their beds (The Motel Rooms only had two beds large enough to fit only one person)

Marzipan wasn't worried, if these two got rowdy she could always put them in a bubble of containment, So she said to Ichabod they could lay back down. And they did so.

Their faces still smarting from Leonardo's blows the two burrowing animals wanted to get 'down and under' ASAP!

Not wanting to get under a bed a Human was sleeping in, the two began to creep under the bed Marzipan slept in.

They were met by the fierce little faces of a Hyena Cub and Anteater Cub.

"This is our spot!" Said Julia, the normally sweetest of the Cubs now displaying Hyena fierceness "You can't come in here!"

Under Ichabod's bed Zeb, Caesar and Taylor peeked their heads out "Yeah!" Zeb said "You can't come in our territory either!"

Eartha and Ringo never felt so low before...They were being chastised by Cubs! Exhausted the two simply flopped onto the floor in the middle of the room.

Eartha softly wept as the two Lovers began to sleep.

It wasn't long before something began to happen...With her Head to the floor began to hear something from underneath the floor...She stopped weeping immediately...She pressed her ear harder against the floor...It was the sound of...Singing…

"Do you hear that?" Eartha asked Ringo as quietly as she could.

Ringo didn't have 'ears' as most Animals had, but he was able to hear through his jaw like a Cetacean.

Eartha moved along the Ground in order to hear the singing better, she entered the room's lavatory, where the floor was hard instead of carpeted. She could hear the singing even better in here.

In the middle of the room, she found a piece of the floor wasn't as solid as the rest. She touched that piece of the floor and found she could lift it like it like a lid. She found a hole in the floor that went so deep down she couldn't see the bottom!

Eartha waved to Ringo and the Snake-Boy hissed with pleasure to see the hole in the floor.

The two looked behind them again and saw the Two were sound asleep. They slipped down the hole.

They found there was a ladder to climb down, Ringo found the rungs a bit awkward as he didn't have any legs and feet.

Eartha could hear the singing better and better...It was really beautiful to her ears and the Mole-Girl really wanted to see who was doing the singing.

It was a song without words...The kind Eartha and Ringo liked best at the moment. When Animals sing they can sing pure emotion without any words.

When they finally reached the bottom of the hole, they saw it was part of a larger cavern...The Cavern glistened with blue and purple crystals among the gray stone.

They went forward into the cavern, following the singing voice. As they went forward the walls became more colorful crystal and less gray stone.

When they approached the Singer...They were at first thinking he was a Creature like Black Creature...But looking closer they saw he didn't have large external ears and a duck-like beak with a white horn at the end, and while he did seem reptile like he was also mostly covered with feathers, His back was turned to them as they edged closer and closer...Finally the two began to join in the singing...Neither of them could sing in their Animal Voices...Moles and Snakes aren't known for Musical Talent among the Animals...So in their Human Voices they sang one long note.

"That as beautiful." The Singing Creature said finally turning around to face them. He spoke to them in Human Language. So Eartha and Ringo felt they had to respond in kind.

"Thanks." Eartha said

The Creature looked at their faces "You are hurt." He said simply as a statement of fact.

"Let me help you with that." He said as the creature dipped his clawed hands into this nearby pool of water that sparkled like jewels

He poured the water over Eartha's face and as the crystal clear water splashed over her face it soothed her face her black eye and other bruises instantly vanished!

The Singing Creature did the same for Ringo and the Being a Cold-Blooded Reptile he shuddered a bit as the cold water splashed his face.

"I'm sorry." Eartha said as she wiped her face "Did we interrupt you?"

"No." The Creature said "I was expecting you. I am Cusi a Velociraptor."

"I am a Mole." Said Eartha."

"And I am a Snake." Said Ringo.

"I can see what species you are." Cusi said "Do you also have names?"

The Two Revenants looked at each other.

"The Humans gave us names." Eartha said "They call me Eartha and him Ringo...Did Humans give you a Name as well?"

"I was given my name by another of my Kind." Said Cusi "Species tells us what we are but not who we are?"

Eartha and Ringo looked at each other this was something they never heard before "So a name tells us who we are?" Eartha asked

"It tells us one part of who we are..." Cusi said as he turned around and started adjusting some crystals on a rock.

"What are you doing?" Eartha asked

Cusi turned one Crystal a certain way causing the cavern to fill with light! The walls shone with every color of the rainbow! And among the colors in black ink were thousands of pictures of different animals and plants. Eartha and Ringo had never seen anything like this in their lives.

" _For every creature that is born, a spirit stands beside them"_ Said Cusi

"Why?" Asked Eartha

" _To help them along the way, and sing sweet songs to guide them."_ Said Cusi

"Why?" Eartha asked again

" _Because each of us has a destiny, that sets us all apart, the paths differ for you and me, but they all begin in the heart."_ Cusi adjusted the crystals some more, causing the drawings to start moving as he began moving

He sang _"You must go to the east, go to the west the road is rocky and the way is far, it's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest...If you want to know...Who you really are..."_

Many voices began to sing with Cusi as the drawings began to dance around the walls

" _There are voices all around you...To comfort and to guide you...Brothers and Teachers...Powerful Creatures..."_

Eartha eyes focuses in particular on the drawing of a rosebud and as it blossomed into a fully opened rose _"_ _And a voice...That sings inside you!"_

Different Voices began to sing to them

" _Or you can turn back around"_

" _Run along home."_

 _"Back to the place where your friends are"_

" _Perhaps that is best"_

 _"You need the rest"_

 _"Who wants to go on a dangerous quest?"_

 _"Unless you want to know..."_ They heard Cusi's voice sing

" _You truly want to know"_ Said a different Voice

" _Unless you want to know..."_ Said Many Voices

" _...Who you really are…"_

As Eartha and Ringo stood back to back as they listened to the various voices asking _"Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?"_

"Cusi..." Eartha said finally "...Are you….Are you a Spirit Guide? Are you here to help us?"

They heard Cusi's voice _"Have faith and trust in yourselves, and make the journey."_

"Cusi?" Eartha asked as both she and Ringo looked around then Eartha gasped as she saw a new drawing on the wall...A Drawing a Velociraptor, smiling at them.

Instantly Eartha and Ringo became very quiet and instantly they felt for the first time a sense of something sacred, more sacred then anything they had experienced before.

They felt a sense of peace now...So they walked out of the cavern and went back up the ladder...They knew what they had to do now...What they had to do was work together with the Humans and their Animal Friends.

 _ **Lacey Chabert The voice of Aleu who also voiced Eliza Thornberry in The Wild Thornberries is what I imagine Eartha's voice to sound like (At least what her voice sounded like back then...Don't know what her voice sounds like now)**_


	45. New Morning

_**Here begins the new day for Eartha and Ringo**_

As Eartha and Ringo made their way back out of the hole, the Mutant Cubs were all looking around the hole, listening to the sounds coming from it.

When Eartha poked her nose out of the hole, Her nose touched Zeb's nose and the Mole-Girl and Mutant Zebra Filly looked at each other for a few moments.

"What are you two doing?" Came Ichabod's sleepy voice

"We found a hole in the floor." Eartha said as she climbed out of the hole with Ringo "We found some water that we splashed on our faces to heal our faces to heal our wounds."

"Did you find anything else down there?" Ichabod asked "Like a potential way out?"

"There was just a hole in the ground." Eartha said "There was no way out except the way we came in."

"Good." Ichabod said "Now, out, out, out. I need that room."

As all the Animals got out of the Lavatory, Ichabod went in and closed the door.

They could not only smell what he was doing in there, but there noses could detect to distinct aromas of what he ate yesterday.

Eartha rubbed her stomach as it rumbled, neither of them had any food for hours "Why don't Humans utilize their manure for fertilizing plants?"

"Not a good idea." Ichabod said from the other side of the door "Humans have done that in the past and we found out that's a really good way to spread disease."

"Hmm." Eartha said "When I fertilized my plants with everyone else's manure no one became ill."

"Two things." Ichabod said "You were all different species there seems to be a thing about human manure that will spread our own germs if we fertilize with our own feces, also everyone was a strict vegetarian. The experts say you shouldn't fertilize with the droppings of carnivores that's why we also don't fertilize with dog or cat droppings."

Afterwards, they all went outside to meet everyone else for breakfast.

Eartha and Ringo went straight over to Leonardo and sat down in front of him "We went down into a hole." She said "Found some water that healed our wounds, after spending the night down in the hole we realized that we should be working with you...Like we were supposed to...When we met Black Creature he scared us, reminded us of our own deaths and we were torn between our fear and our wishes for something better."

Leo smiled, "I think that's what we all suspected what happened." He said "If you can prove you are trustworthy...You can have the jar back."

That was when the two felt their stomachs rumble again.

"Feeling hungry?" Leo asked sympathetically

"Thirsty too." Said Ringo.

Leo reached into the cooler and gave both of them a bottle of water, both drank deeply.

Leo looked in the cooler and saw there were some meats in the cooler, Leo didn't want the two of them to see the meat especially after they came to this point, so Leo reached in, grabbed a large Fuji apple and tossed it to Eartha.

Eartha ravenously devoured the apple, after having only crab grass roots yesterday, the apple was the sweetest thing she had had in a while.

When the apple was only a core left, Eartha wiped her mouth and said "We know what we must do."

Everyone stopped and looked at the two of them.

"There is a place we need to take you." Eartha "The place where the Insects have begun growing the plants to spread all over the Earth, this place is called New Eden."

Raph clutched his temples "Bugs..." He mumbled "We're gonna be heading to the land of giant bugs."

Olive wrapped her arm around her Turtle-Beau and purred to calm him down

"All right." Leo said "Take us there then."

Eartha and Ringo led the Heroes toward the scent of pollen. As the two led the way, Eartha looked over to Ringo and saw he was holding his head down

" _Kek-Kek"_ Eartha asked in Animal Language which means 'Something on your mind?'

" _Hiss-Sss"_ Ringo replied 'I'm still a bit wary about Humans'

" _Kik-Kik"_ Eartha asked 'Why are you agreeing to this then?'

" _Hiss-Suss….Siss..."_ Ringo said 'I've find my happiness...The Black Mamba...I want her to like me'

Meanwhile Doctor Rat knew that Giant Insects were replanting in the nearby wilderness, He had no idea where they had come from but when he tried to send poisonous slime monsters to kill them, the slimes kept mysteriously dying as they reached the refurbished land, So far the only thing Doctor Rat could think of to try to solve this was to make slime monsters that were even more toxic in hopes they would be able to destroy that impenetrable barrier of grass.

As he mixed in some infectious diphtheria into his new batch of slime monsters. He a Man came into the Lab yelling "Sir! There's been a break! One of the Creatures have escaped..."

Not in the mood to be disturbed at this hour, Doctor Rat stuck his tail needle into the man and absorbed/devoured him. The Man wasn't anyone important, he was just a forklift operator. No one would miss this one.

"Can't anyone see this is a very delicate operation." Doctor Rat mumbled as he pushed the buttons and pulled the levers that controlled the machines in the vacuum sealed chambers where the Slime Monsters were being created.

 _ **Just needed to write a chapter where Turtles actually appear**_


	46. Eartha Earns Her Mark

_**Yes, yes I know I'm borrowing my concept for the Soul Patch on MLP's Cutie Marks...A few years ago I toyed with the idea of giving Humanimals cutie mark-like symbols of their talents but I decided that Humanimals have previously had no such reason to have things before so they don't need them now...And a cutie mark system wouldn't work for Humanimals, they just don't work that way...With Revenants the Soul Patch is symbolic of a superpower which corresponds with their talent...So like a Revenant with a Musical Soul Patch would also have a super powerful voice. Also it helps with the ongoing ideological battle between Apollo and Artemis as a Revenant will only gain their Soul Patch when they embrace their individuality and not Apollo's idea of being 'One Animal in Many Bodies' Also I feel I should note, when I looked up Ring Neck Snakes I saw they were actually nocturnal when I previously stated Ringo was diurnal...Let's just say, Ringo was so traumatized by his own death it temporarily through his Biorhythms out of wack, and that he may have started sleeping at night because the dark reminded him of his trauma.**_

Meanwhile back at First Earth, Zander walked into the Tribe's Library to find Matoaka asleep on a sofa, several books were on the table in front of her. It seemed no matter how much sleep she got, the blackness in her eyelids never went away.

"Mattie..." Zander cooed sympathetically as he went over to her to wake her.

"Your mane is a mess." He said as she slowly yawned and stretched "Let me help you with that."

With his semi-retractable talons he could works through the knots and tangles of her mane more delicately than any human-made brush or comb ever could.

"Has Murial been telling you some good stories?" Zander asked as he worked his index talon on a particularly troublesome knot.

Matoaka yawned again "She has..." She said through her yawn "...I'm learning quite a bit about the Eden Lands."

"Mattie..." Zander said finally feeling he had to ask the question that had been on his mind for some time now. "...If you needed another Humanimal to talk to...Why didn't you just call Belladonna, maybe even ask her to come over?"

"I guess I just figured it was best to leave her alone..." Matoaka sighed "...After…What had happened at the wedding."

"Are you sure she wouldn't have wanted someone to talk to?" Zander asked

"I couldn't have gotten what I needed from her at the moment." Matoaka said her general unwellness causing her to be more brutally honest than usual. "She wasn't born a Humanimal."

"Uh...Huh..." Zander took note of that, and he was beginning to see maybe Belladonna was right to think her Herd Siblings would think differently of her if she revealed her true origins, not hate or even dislike her...But simply think she no longer 'counts' as a 'True Humanimal'

"What about Uncle Fossil?" Zander asked "Where's he?"

"He's currently very busy beginning Aurora's Shaman training." Matoaka said "I don't want to bother him when he's doing something so important."

At that very moment, Fossil was preparing a ritual with Aurora, he had the Pangolin-Girl lie down on her back while he rubbed something on her bare chest.

"This is an ancient herbal mixture..." Fossil said "...Passed down by generations of Shamans..."

"I can smell that." The Blind Pangolin mumbled "That's Vicks VapoRub...Why would you lie about something like that?"

Fossil realized that this Pangolin-Girl was much more clever than she initially seemed...He wouldn't be able to get away with her the same things he got away with Matoaka and the other Cubs.

At Earth 6 as night fell...The Heroes had to make camp in the desert, Eartha said they would reach New Eden the next day. Everyone was glad as they were tired of walking over the hard stones of the desert.

That night, the skies were clear, and for the first time, Eartha saw the stars again...Although it was very different seeing them from the Earth's Surface and not seeing the Earth from above at the same time.

She gazed at the stars as everyone got out their sleeping bags and prepared for sleep. Eartha didn't feel the least bit tired and instead gazed enraptured at all the twinkling lights in the sky.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Ringo said as he slithered up to her

"I'm surprised you aren't sleeping already." Eartha said "I thought you were Diurnal."

"Eartha...I'm actually nocturnal." Said Ringo as his serpentine tongue flickered in and out "...I don't know why I started sleeping at night after my bones were re-fleshed I just suddenly...Didn't like the dark so much anymore."

Eartha's gray eyes widened "Oh really?" She said "It isn't just that you're scared to sleep now that there are humans with us..."

Ringo folded his arms "I'm wary, but I'm not a completely terrified!" He hissed

Suddenly Eartha covered his mouth with her large pink hand "Ringo..." She said quietly "...I see something!"

The two turned to see two of the Strangers from another World...The Turtle who called himself Raphael (Who was easily identifiable by his many scars and his covered right-eye) and The Black and White Cat named Olive who had chosen Raphael as her mate, (Which was more than a bit strange to Eartha and Ringo...What would their children look like?) Were sneaking away from the rest of the group, quietly chuckling as they did so.

Eartha and Ringo decided to follow them, for no reason other than they were curious.

Finding a large plateau of rock on which to lie down on, Raph and Olive decided this was the perfect time for some erotic play, before they reached New Eden and all those giant insects.

Eartha and Ringo watched from a distance, their dark coloring camouflaging them perfectly in the night. As the two of them watched Raph delivering a series of kisses first on Olive's face then down her neck...down her arm...Eartha began to feel strange feelings within her...She had never seen male and female animals doing this with each other...She had seen them licking each other, and she had seen them mounting, which means to say she only ever saw Animals having sex doggy-style. But what she was seeing right here and now was new and thrilling to her…

It was new and thrilling to Ringo as well, and he was asking himself if this was how he should mate with the Black Mamba if she were to accept him as her mate.

Eartha turned to Ringo and said to him in Animal Language " _Kek-Ker-Roo"_

 _(I can hear the seeds deep within the Earth...They are singing!)_

Ringo couldn't hear anything coming from underground. But Eartha sighed and caressed the ground and as she did so...Desert Plants began to sprout.

As Olive began to meow as Cats tend to do when they mate, Eartha became more excited and her excitement caused an enormous Saguaro Cactus to sprout right next to Raph and Olive-who had moved too close to the edge of the rock- so when the Cactus Sprouted, both Raph and Olive got their legs brutally scrapped by the cactus's rapid fire growth, both screamed with pain as it did so.

When they heard someone gasping behind them, they turned to see the Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy and Raph...not feeling particularly charitable that moment, went after them.

Everyone else was awakened when the two Revenants ran back into camp with Raph chasing and cussing after them.

Raph then grabbed Don's dufflebag and started whacking the two Revenants with

"LOUSY! FRICKIN! PEEPIN' TOMS!" Raph said as he wacked the two of them with the dufflebag filled with tools

"Raph!" Don exclaimed "What the shell happened?!"

It took a while but Raph, Eartha and Ringo divulged the whole story

"Raph..." Leo said as he rubbed his eyes "...This really isn't the best time to have sex."

"We meant no harm." Eartha said as she bowed "To us...Animals having sex is often done spontaneously as a celebration of physical beauty...We had no idea you didn't like to be watched."

"Cut them some slack Raph." Mikey said "They were raised in a freaky cult!"

Raph's leg was bleeding, the cuts weren't deep but they were many and some cactus spines were stuck in his leg, Olive's leg wasn't nearly as bad as her fur gave her quite a bit of protection against the spines.

Ichabod and Kong volunteered to help clean up their wounds, but as they were preparing their Medical Kits...Something began to happen with Eartha...She felt a burning sensation in her chest...She clutched her chest but that didn't seem to lesson the burden...finally, a light seemed to shine from her chest fur, everyone turned around and saw, the image of a vine with leaves appear on the center of her chest, first appearing as all white light then as it dimmed becoming a bright green vine with dark green leaves.

The spectacle was so great, it caused Raph to not care so much about his wounds and the fact the two had just been peeping on him and Olive.

"Holy shell." Raph said "What just happened?"

Ichabod was instantly reminded of when Morgan gave him the evil Mark of Power and he instantly turned to Marzipan and asked "What do you think?"

Marzipan walked over to Eartha and looked and new mark on her chest

"Don't smell anything too bad here." Marzipan said as she sniffed "The mark itself doesn't look too evil and the fact it is a vine may give a clue into why the plants sprouted...It seems it is a symbol of your power over plants Eartha."

"Oh wow!' Mikey exclaimed "Like she has a super power!"

"It seems that way." Marzipan said "Maybe this is something all Revenants can get."

"What do we call these marks?" Asked Morgan

"How about...Soul Patches?" Ichabod said "At least until another name is given."

Thus the 'Soul Patch' got its name.

 _ **Tune in next time, Same Turtle-Time, Same Turtle-Channel!**_


	47. New Eden

_**So...While I initially wanted to have a song in this chapter I think I'll leave that song for the next chapter later in the day, for now I simply want to bedazzle the heroes and the audience with the splendor of New Eden, and for those recently turning in who may have just read the previous chapter First Earth's Unicorn-Ruled Animal Kingdom in Northern Scotland is called The Eden Lands, while Earth 6's Place in Utah is called New Eden. It has been stated that most Animal People don't have good imaginations explaining similar names both the Fellowship Crew and Humanimals on the other side of Earth both named their safe haven place 'Paradise Valley' after learning this the Humanimals of the Fellowship started calling their Valley 'The Valley of Paradise' after the Eurasian Paradise Valley became recognized as an Official City**_

" _Here with a Loaf of Bread beneath the Bough,  
A Flask of Wine, a Book of Verse - and Thou  
Beside me singing in the Wilderness -  
And Wilderness is Paradise enow."  
_

It was still dark when Eartha began waking everyone the next morning, like the sun still hadn't risen, but Eartha was just so excited to finally see New Eden!

Sleepy, grumbling, rubbing the crud from their eyes the various Humans, Humanimals and Mutants roused themselves,, packed their things in their backpacks and followed the Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy.

"It's probably better we're leaving now..." Donatello yawned "...If my predictions are correct...This will be the first hot day we experience here...I sure as shell would not want to be in the desert when the temperatures start to rise."

"I don't think we have to wait very long at all..." Leo said "...Look at the ground!"

Up ahead instead of just sand and gravel and rocks of various kinds...Everyone could see bits of green grass poking up among the sand and rocks!

"Ooh! Ooh!" Zeb exclaimed and with that the young Zebra Filly lowered her head to eat some of those tender grass blades just because she wanted to know what this grass was like.

"Well Zeb." Bill asked, his own Bovine Mouth watering to see such tender young grass "How's the flavor?"

"Zeb turned her head to them "Not that much different from grass I've had elsewhere." She said "Really tender, like young lettuce."

The Turtles were still a bit 'wierded out' by seeing obviously Sapient Animals grazing like Cattle but clearly these Anthropomorphic Grazers were still capable of digesting their ancestral diet so it wasn't strange to them.

As they followed the Mole and Snake father into some obviously hilly territory, the ground became softer and softer and more grass appeared...Sometimes with even the occasional flower or two among them!

Finally as they reached the top of the hill they were climbing the sun had risen...Eartha's Mole Eyes...While they could see far greater than they could when she was an ordinary Mole were still a touch sensitive to bright light...For the past couple of days this hadn't been an issue as the days had been mostly gray and overcast...But today...The sky would be mostly blue with a few fat white clouds decorating its sapphire glory...As they reached the top of the hill, the sun's brilliant glory caused Eartha to flinch and cover her eyes with her large pink hands.

But Ringo's Serpentine Eyes were not so easily overwhelmed...As he was able to see the lush and verdant paradise before him...For once he thought not about his sorrows but instead smiled and was as giddy when he first climbed the Mountain when he was an ordinary Snake to meet King Eagle.

"Come and look!" He exclaimed "Isn't it beautiful?"

Everyone followed quickly and what they saw was indeed a sight to behold!

The terrain was somewhat lumpy as if they land had been clay sculpted by a toddler...Actually...It was REALLY lumpy. So many of the trees and bushes were growing sideways...There were all kinds of Fruits and Vegetables that grew mixed among each other (Of course they were all Plants that could grow in a temperate climate like Utah, so there were no Tropical fruits available)

But what was more amazing than the variety of the plants was the fact that some of then grew to ENORMOUS proportions! While many of the plants were of the normal proportions...Some of the fruits, vegetables and even the flowers grew to be more massive than an Elephant! The ones tending to this fantastical garden were Gigantic Insects.

Enormous Bees and Butterflies fluttered about to pollinate gargantuan flowers.

Enormous Beetles wandered about the Vegetables checking on them, occasionally caressing them...They were clearly intelligent

And the ones who tilled the soil to get this garden to grow in the first place, the Earthworms, would occasionally poke their eyeless heads above the ground to check on how things were doing...But they would quickly pull back in again especially since now the sun was beginning to rise and would scorch their skins.

The Turtles looked at their Fellow Anthropomorphic Vertebrates, They could see something in some of their eyes they had never seen before.

Knuckles the Jackrabbit and Wyatt the Fruit Bat's Purple Eyes were blazing like amethyst flames! Drool dribbled from their mouths as they both licked their chops eagerly.

^It's...^ Knuckles stepped forward like the Predator of Vegetables he was ^...It's a...^

^It's an Herbivore's Paradise!^ Wyatt exclaimed and without saying anything else, the Mutant Bat half hopped, half fluttered down the hill and Knuckles following close behind him.

Wyatt stopped at an apple tree that grew apples as large as his own head, and stopped to took a bite of one of the juicy red fruits.

Knuckles found a cucumber as long as his entire body and the Lapine Mutant took a bite.

"Wow." Mikey said "I have never seen anyone so excited to eat their veggies."

 _ **I think I'll leave it there for now. Tune in next time for when the Heroes discover the hot springs! Remember all your favorite anime that had hot spring moments in them?**_


	48. She's a Maneater

_**Okeydokey in celebration of Cordwainter Smith about to take his turn on Extra Sci-Fi next week here is a new chapter for the home stretch of this story...It has taken us this long to get to New Eden we're definitely gonna have to save most of the actually defeating the villains for the third and final story in this arc, but for now, we have a brief comedic scene with the villains, a musical moment and a reminder of the initial conflict of Donatello and Morgan.**_

Finally Doctor Rat found Trotter

"There you are!" Doctor Rat said "I've been looking all over for you! Where the devil have you been?"

"Snacking." Trotter said with a yawn as he pulled a bit of something (Most likely flesh) out of his teeth. "I answered your call because you promised me a veritable smorgasbord of Mages and Psychics!"

"Weren't those Mages from the sundered crystalline planet enough for you?!" Doctor Rat hissed

"Puh!" Trotter snorted in disgust "A paltry meal in both meat and magic! The Wizards and Witches from that Shattered Planet only practice a very strange form of ritual magic...And when eating them I found consuming their magic was like picking out the marshmallows in a box of Lucky Charms! While eating them alive and kicking, their Magic would move around their bodies as if trying to escape my waiting jaws till it all ended up clustering in the ears or the tail. After eating half a dozen of those strange Sorcerers I only regained the tiniest fraction of my mere potential!"

"You'll soon get a more sumptuous meal." Doctor Rat assured him "For now we must attend other matters."

Meanwhile in New Eden, like Knuckles and Wyatt Eartha and Ringo quickly sped down the hill to feed, only instead of the marvelous fruits and vegetables of the garden, they instead focused on the closest thing...The grass.

The Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy quickly got down on their bellies and started grazing ravenously...It seemed to them the grass seemed tougher, not as tender as it did in the belly...But still they were so hungry, which was one reason they were so eager to get to New Eden, so they tore up mouthful after mouthful of grass.

Soon they were approached by one of the many Insect Revenants of New Eden, a Male Praying Mantis who had very little anthropomorphism. He still walked on four legs as like all mantises he already had four legs and two arms, but like all the Insect Revenants his mandibles had been replaced with a mouth and vocal cords so he could better communicate with Vertebrates.

"Greetings Mole and Snake." Said the Mantis in a very cheerful and musical voice (Hardly what you'd expect from a Mantis) "We weren't expecting you this early."

Eartha lifted her head "We Two were sent out early...Just us."

The Mantis cocked his head "Then what are those strange Animals coming down the hill and...OH MY GODS! ARE THOSE HUMANS?!"

Eartha quickly realized that these Insects, separated from all the had no idea what had been happening with the two of them, and things would get very messy quick, if she didn't do something to diffuse the situation.

"No, no, no, it's all right!" Eartha said stepping in front of the Mantis "Trust in us, for we have been sent here by Great Mother!"

"Great Mother?" The Mantis stepped back a few steps "I didn't even know there was a Great Mother!"

"We didn't either." Eartha said quickly "Until she started speaking to the two of us in our dreams...She said that if we want to win this time...And not all die again like the last time...We must trust these Different Humans from a Different Land...And the strange Animals that came with them...For they will give us the things we need to actually defeat our enemies!"

The Mantis stopped a looked at Eartha for a few moments

"What is it about THESE Humans that make them different?" The Mantis asked

"Like I said they are not from here..." Eartha said "...In fact they are not merely from this land, they are not from this world! There is actually a World almost exactly like this one, but different in many small ways...That world is where Humans learned to live peacefully with their Animals."

"If that is what Great Mother said then it must be true..." The Mantis said but she could still sense the fear in his voice in body "But still...I shall watch them...For I am a Praying Mantis...We are the Insects who guard New Eden from all danger!" And with that he left.

"We heard that entire exchange." Leo said as he came up to the two of them "That was a good save on your part Eartha."

"Hey guys..." Mikey said "...Do you smell something...Like...Steam?"

"Holy shell!" Don said "We're...We're probably near a hot spring!"

Everyone turned to Don when he said 'Hot Spring'

"Utah is one of the few places in the United States that has natural hot springs." He said "Although...I'm not sure which ones we're near...The landscape has become so unrecognizable..."

"Who cares?" Mikey asked "After all that hiking, I'm just aching for a soak!"

Jonathan and Edward trembled "After all this..." Edward said "...A soak in a hot spring sounds heavenly!"

"Please," Eartha said "Be our guests, we'll follow you...Grazing as we do so."

"Man, man." Mikey said quietly to Donny as the followed the scent of steam "I thought it was weird when the Herbivore Humanimals grazed, as least you expect a Cow to graze...Really weird seeing a Snake graze!"

"Indeed." Don said "My question is...How the shell does he chew? Those teeth and jaws weren't meant for mulch."

The Springs were large and expansive. The water was crystal clear, but also very deep, when Jonathan and Edward stripped off their clothes and stood in it, the water went up to their chests.

Both Males and Females stripped off their clothes and soaked together...For the moment, no one gave any thought to it...Everyone rested their eyes and simply let the hot water do its thing. Their aching muscles grateful for the hot water. And after a while their were able to scrub the dirt off themselves.

After a while, the Herbivore Humanimals and Mutants left the springs to continue to eat the luscious fruits and vegetables of the Garden.

As Bill and Rory approached Eartha and Ringo still grazing, Bill said to them "Why you just eating grass?" He plucked an apple (One that wasn't as large as a man's head) "Here, Ringo, have an apple."

Ringo's tongue flickered for a few moments "Thanks." He finally said "The grass, here doesn't seem as filling as it did in the belly."

He took a bite of the apple. He clearly was capable of chewing, seems his jaws had been adjusted to be able to do so.

"Eartha has done most of the talking." Bill said trying to be friendly with his fellow Male Animal "We're still not sure why you had a change of heart."

Ringo had already reduced the apple to a core, he dropped the apple core, licked his chops with his forked tongue and sighed "All right...You really want to know..."

He turned and looked at Morgan, sunning herself in the grass.

"It is the beautiful Black Mamba Female." Ringo said "I want her, but the night we tried to run away from you and Leonardo brought us back...I saw her looking at me...Scowling at me...I want her to like me...So I..."

"Holy shell!" Don said as he had just overheard "You, want her?! I mean...Shell...I know you're both Snakes...Albeit, two entirely different species, but you don't know anything about her!"

"Yeah..." Bill said he knew what Don was getting at but he decided to lead it in a different direction "...Like did you even learn her name? Her name is Morgan."

"Morgan." Ringo said softly to himself "Her name is Morgan."

"Bill!" Don felt his entire face heating up, his scarred cheek glowing bright pink "Why are you trying to play matchmaker?!"

Bill narrowed his eyes at the Turtle "I ain't playing matchmaker, I'm just telling Ringo who the Black Mamba is."

Ringo of course seeing how these Strange Creatures were quickly becoming as furious as he had been a few days ago, was confused and disturbed "Why is everyone screaming all of a sudden?" He asked

Rory, decided it was time to be the Prince that he was and try to diffuse to the situation as a Noble-Beast should

"My Friends..." The Deer-Boy said stepping between the Purple-Banded Turtle and Bull-Boy "Clearly, Ringo needs to be informed of what happened before he and Eartha came to meet us." He turned to Ringo "The thing is Ringo...Some things happened with Morgan before you came to meet us."

Bill's fur began to stand on end "Rory...This isn't the best time to do this." The Bull-Boy lashed his tail furiously

"Relax Bill." Rory said "I'll give him, the CliffNotes version..." That was when some music came to come down from the Sky, signifying that that this was a 'Tuneiverse' as Mikey has termed it and Rory being the Theater-Beast he was was already getting into the swing of things...It was the tune a familiar song they all knew…

"Rory..." Bill said "...Don't do it! He won't know what half of it means!"

"Sorry Bill..." The Deer-Boy said as he was already swinging to the beat, "I got to!"

Once one has the Music flowing through them...The only thing that can stop them from singing is death, or short of that, an injury to the mouth or throat, Bill didn't want to do either of those things so he let Rory sing.

" _She'll only come out at night  
The lean and hungry type  
Nothing is new, I've seen her here before  
Watching and waiting  
Ooh, she's sitting with you but her eyes are on the door ..."_

Ringo simply stood there frozen...Was he singing about Morgan?

Rory pranced over to the Young Snake-Boy and placed his hand under his chin

" _So many have paid to see  
What you think you're getting for free  
The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar  
Money's the matter  
If you're in it for love  
You ain't gonna get too far ..."_

Just as Bill said, Ringo was confused by the lyrics 'She-Cat?' 'Jaguar?' She wasn't a Cat, she was a Snake! What was the Deer talking about?

Donatello meanwhile felt his cheeks burn and his throat start to choke, was the Deer making a mockery of his ordeal with this song? He had to leave before he hurt someone.

As he turned a corner he heard this particular stanza.

" _I wouldn't if I were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart ..."_

Don felt hot tears sting his eyes...He felt like he was about to have a breakdown

That's when he saw in this part of the hill...An opening...An opening to an abandoned mine!

Even though he knew it was dangerous...Don slipped in...As he wasn't able to take anymore reminders of his traumatic experience.

He went deep into the mine...He vision cloudy with tears...He found a rock and sat down to cry.

 _ **And...I'll leave you with that, Tune in Next Time, Same Turtle Time, Same Turtle Channel!**_


	49. Mirror's Reflection

_**And once again we have another appearance from THE Biblical Moses (Kind of imagined in his Prince of Egypt form) Here to have a heart-to-heart talk with Donatello...And yes...The images Moses will show Don of an alternate evil self are his MNT Gaiden Self, but for the most part it will be only implied...I have no idea if Tigerfog even visits this site.**_

Once Don had wiped his eyes for the Third Time. He heard a voice...A voice he had heard before saying "We really need to talk."

"Moses." Don fumed as the Ancient Human, turned Archangel appeared in several of the purple crystals still in the walls of the Mine, so Don it appeared Don had several Moses...(What would be the plural of Moses?) around him, but he heard only one voice.

"You really need to cut Morgan some slack." Moses said "You don't know what she's been through."

"I heard the story about the golden mirror..." Don grumbled, unsure if he would be able to keep a lid on it.

"That was one incident in a long line of incidents Donatello..." Moses said, he obviously emphasized with the Terrapin's pain, but he also knew that if he ever wanted to heal from his pain, he would need this to truly come to terms with what happened to him."

"So she had a lousy childhood," Don said "There are plenty of people who had lousy childhoods and didn't become evil."

"True." Moses nodded his head "Bless those fortunate souls, every one. But Donatello...Your friends have been wanting to communicate the true nature of Morgan's past but have been unable to because you weren't able to accept it...But I am here to do what they can not...You see Don, Morgan was conceived for the exact purpose of being her Mother's Familiar."

"Familiar?" Don cocked his head "You mean like...A Witch's Pet?"

"A Familiar is more than a mere pet, Don." Moses said "A Familiar serves the Witch...And she is at anytime able to see through the Familiar's eyes, hear through the Familiar's ears...Several times Cerridwen lay with a Humanimal-Man of a different species to conceive a Familiar….By a rare genetic defect she could only conceive daughters ...Which suited her purposes just fine. First she lay with Wolf, than an Eagle, then a Bull...Each time the child died in early infancy because she could never love even her own children...and if you've learned about Humanimals Donatello, is that most can not live without love...Except for two Species...Sharks...And Snakes...These two can survive, if not thrive without love because these two Creatures in their natural forms are able to fend for themselves at birth...Not all cold-blooded Animals do that...You know Alligators and Crocodiles care for their offspring...Many species of Frogs and Boney Fish do...Even among the Invertebrates certain species of Spiders and Scorpions carry their broods upon their backs until they are large enough to fend for themselves...But no species of Shark or Snake does that! Thus having conceived three times already and each time the child died after a few days of being born...Cerridwen knew she had only one last chance before her reproductive system quit on her...To find a Shark-Man she would have to look near the sea...And she didn't want to travel that far from where she was...So she found and seduced a handsome Black Mamba-Man ran off to have her child in the confines of her hut and for the first eight years of her life...She had complete control over the child, to mold as she saw fit."

Don huffed...He still didn't feel like he believed any of it.

"Don..." Moses was beginning to get exasperated "Karai had less of an excuse than that, and despite all she did...Her multiple attempts on you and your family's lives you still invited her to April and Casey's Wedding."

Don began to feel a lump rise in his throat...Now Moses was cornering him with logic...In order to get Don to concede based on internal consistency in his principals or be a hypocrite based on how he felt personally about the hurt...'One rule for me but not for thee' kind of thing.

"Look..." Don tried to say before Moses could say anything further

"I'm not done here..." Moses' reflections leaned out of the crystals so he had multiple faces scowling at him "...You have been far more lenient with Eartha and Ringo than you would be with others for the shenanigans they've pulled...Didn't Eartha bite your behind so hard that you've still got teeth marks and welt on your left cheek?"

Don felt himself blush...He knew his scarred cheek was glowing brightly in the darkness "That's different..." But already his voice was quivering "...A bite on the butt isn't the same as what Morgan did to me...Besides...Those Poor Kids were trapped in a cult since essentially the day they were...more-or-less born."

"Can you believe that it was the same for Morgan?" Moses asked "Only the cult only consisted of one very evil old woman...The Woman who was also the one who gave her life."

Don looked down at his feet, unable to think of anything to say to that.

Moses sighed, it was time to do what he wished he wouldn't have to do...But if this Turtle really was gonna be this stubborn…

"Donatello..." Moses said "...Remember when you met alternate versions of yourselves and your brothers...One version acted like complete fools...The ones from Turtles Prime were so much more ferocious they terrified the Utrom Shredder."

"I remember." Don said not knowing where this was headed

"Well..." Moses said "...I will show you an Alternate Version of Yourself that very much like you...But in this Dimension something happens...Your entire family is under a curse...And well...See for yourself...Moses vanished and the crystals showed scenes from this Alternate Turtle Dimension…

Don's heart caught in his throat...HE couldn't believe what his alternate self was doing! Hurting his friends...His family...Complete strangers...For a few moments it felt like his heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped breathing as he watched the horror get worse and worse…

"OK I think that's enough." Moses said as he returned to the Crystals.

Don had slipped off the rock...Sitting on the cave floor...Sweating and shaking…

"Do you see what your alternate self was capable of, when under an evil curse?" Moses asked sympathetically

"Yes." Don squeaked "Oh shell...If something like that ever happened to me and I did have the things that other version of myself did...I wish someone would kill me after I did those things!"

"That is exactly what Morgan has been wishing for the entire time she's been freed from Cerridwen's influence..." Moses said causing Don to look up at the Archangel "For the entire time, she feels the only fitting fate for her after all she has done while under Cerridwen's Influence is death...She agreed to help with the quest because she wants to prevent more innocents from being hurt or killed and she knew she was the only one who could track Trotter."

Don was quiet for a few moments simply catching his breath while he let that sink in.

"Do you finally feel you can cut Morgan some slack?" Moses asked

"Yes." Don said still trembling "I do."

"Good." Moses simply said as he vanished leaving Don alone in the cave.

 _ **With that I will soon be able to reintroduce the character we met in Chapter 4**_


	50. Making Peace

_**So...In my last chapter I said I would reintroduce the character I introduced in chapter 4, Si'Ni the Pig-Sow from the shattered planet Dardunah, well I realized it would be better to reserve most of this chapter for Donatello and Morgan and have at the very end the very beginning of Si'Ni entering the story.**_

After exiting the cave, Don went to Bill to ask him how he could best show Morgan he wanted to make peace with her.

"With something edible." Bill said "Traditionally for these things and offering of food or drink is how to best make peace after these things...Just make sure its something the recipient can actually eat, you don't want to give an Herbivore meat, or chocolate to a species who can't eat the stuff."

"Of course." Don said

"This is also how most Humanimal Marriage proposals work." Bill said "As a Slave Race who don't receive cash for our labors only fodder in our troughs something that can bring us nourishment is far more valuable than shiny shocks, no matter how pretty they might be...The more delicious the food normally that means the better the prospective mate...When Matoaka went to Zander on his birthday and gave him a Golden Apple, she was actually proposing to him, though she didn't say that was what she was doing until they were had a chance to be alone...Which is very rare for a Female, like with Humans normally the Male Proposes, the Female Disposes, but since Zander was an Alien, Matoaka felt she had to take the first steps to communicate how she felt."

Don was amazed realizing he was learning quite a bit about Humanimal Culture.

"Thanks Bill." Don said "I'll start looking for something right away."

"By the way..." The Bull-Boy said "...Why the sudden change of heart?"

Don wasn't sure how to communicate what he had experienced in the cave "I had some time to think while I was in the cave." He said "And I realized I couldn't keep holding this grudge against Morgan without being a hypocrite..."

"I see." Bill said

As Don looked through the cooler for something suitable to give to give to Morgan...He couldn't give anything meat-related here, lest the Giant Bugs attack everyone...Probably just to be safe no animal products...But then what to you give an obligate carnivore? As he thought about this he could feel his glutes starting to twitch.

"Please..." Don hissed as he rubbed his rear end "...I know, I remember how much it hurt but it has to be done!" He felt rather foolish talking to his own butt, he then remembered Bill said the Morgan had taught herself to be omnivorous after coming to Third Earth, so he grabbed a can of soda and closed the cooler.

Morgan was sitting on a fallen log, wiping the sweat out of her long black hair, She didn't notice Don approaching her until he was right in front of her.

"You look hot," He said quietly "Want a drink?"

Morgan gasped, her eyes sparkled, she knew what this was.

"Th-Thanks." She said meekly as she took the can of cola from his hand, making sure her fingers didn't touch his fingers.

Don sat on the fallen log beside Morgan, the log was long enough that there was plenty of room for them to both sit without touching each other, a branch divided the two of them, and as he spoke to her, Don still was unable to look at her while he was talking.

"I know I've been really hard on you..." Don said...He wasn't sure how to best phrase this next part he figured it was to just tell the truth at this point.

"When I was in the cave..." Don said "...Someone...A spirit came to me and talked to me...He told me about your past, how you were conceived and raised and finally...He showed me visions of an alternate dimension with an alternate me...And I saw...Things..." Don shuddered remembering all the things he had seen his alternate self do...He though the World where the Shredder had taken over was bad...Now he saw where he was the villain, he placed his hands over his face as he shuddered and began mumbling "Oh shell!...Mikey...April..." Morgan, saw all this completely confused and a bit concerned for Donatello was she quietly sipped on her soda.

Don took some deep breaths to calm himself and regain his composure. "So..Morgan," Turning slightly to her to face her "I want you to know I know, you've changed...Just...If I get a bit jumpy around you...That's because...I think my body still remembers how it nearly died...Even now...I feel my glute muscles twitching..." He began rubbing his rear again as if to demonstrate.

"I have experienced similar twitches to that." Morgan said "It happened when I was dehydrated."

Don, was struck realizing that his body had been crying wolf so many times that he didn't realize this time he was twitching because he was dehydrated.

"I mean..." Morgan saying taking another sip of soda "...I'm a creature of the dry savannas so I only imagine how a day like this is to you...A water creature."

"You're right." Don said "I think I'll take a drink from the stream."

The Stream of cold water...Unlike the hot springs...Seemed to come from these strange giant flowers that were sort of like gigantic bromeliads, every night they collected water in the form of dew, and every morning they poured out that water keeping the stream cleansed and renewed.

Don knelt by the stream, the Insects assured him the water was clean and safe to drink, so he cupped his hands and drank deeply...He also splashed a bit of the water in his eyes as they felt dry and dusty…

That was when he heard something...The sound of a Pig squealing…

 _ **Si'Ni will truly appear and start speaking next time, Same Turtle Time, Same Turtle Channel!**_


	51. Pearls Before Swine

_**Yeah, Yeah...I couldn't help it...The title had to be done. While Si'Ni does truly appear in this chapter she won't be having any real lines until the next chapter. Today I got a great new book at a Thrift Store and Extra Sci-Fi did its Cordwainter Smith episode thus I am obligated to add a chapter in celebration...Plus add a few more Revenant Characters who will become important later on...Also I recommend checking out Brony YouTuber Silver-Quill's video on the Warrior Archetype, where I got ideas for the White Wolfdog's Revenants character.**_

Don looked around toward the sound of squealing, there, where the Edge of New Eden met the Mountains that were still barren, Don saw a Pig-Creature sliding down the sandy side of the mountain...The Pig-Creature was squealing loudly...And Naked as a Jaybird. As Don got closer her could see the creature was very clearly female seeing the large...Human-Like...Mammary Glands. Don blushed seeing it, but at least the Porcine Creature wasn't Trotter.

Don ran up to meet the Creature as she reached the grassy meadows of New Eden but as he came up to her, he saw the Sow's pupils shrink to tiny pinpricks, a look he had almost always only saw in Humans seeing him and his brothers for the first time.

The Pig squealed again and backed away, holding up her hands while speaking something very fast in a language Don couldn't even begin to comprehend, it wasn't the weird Animal Noise language of the Revenants, no this was some weird halfway point between Animal Noise and Human Language...The Sound of a Pig's Throat trying to speak Human Language was deeply repulsive to him on some primal level.

Quickly others came over to see what was happening. Marzipan hearing what was happening acted quickly, she chanted an incantation quickly and out of her hands flowed some rainbow colored energy that flew over to the Pig-Girl and swirled around her head for a few moments, this seemed to cause the Sow to become dizzy and she promptly collapsed flat on her back onto the soft grass.

"Was that a knock-out spell?" Mikey asked

"No." Marzipan said "That was a two-way translation spell, so we would hear whatever she was saying in English, and she would hear whatever we were saying in whatever language she speaks...I think because she got herself so wound up the spell inadvertently knocked her out..."

"She looks exhausted..." Ichabod said sympathetically "Like she had been running for hours."

"You think she's related to Trotter?" Mikey asked blushing as he glanced at her large...Mammary Glands."

"I don't think so." Don said

"But she is the exact same breed as Trotter." Edward Green said "A Danish Landrace."

The Cubs looking the Pig-Girl up and down, found something unusual about her feet. Zeb gasped

"She has no hooves!" The Zebra Filly Exclaimed "She has feet just like a Human!"

Everyone looked at her feet and saw they were exactly like a Human's feet covered in pink porcine skin, five toes with the toes assembling from largest to smallest exactly like Human Toes.

"She's definitely not a Pig-Humanimal." Bill said "If she's a Mutant of some kind or something else entirely, we'll just have to see when she wakes up..."

Meanwhile, in Apollo's Belly, things were jumping! That Morning the fruit trees and berry bushes had suddenly developed a bonanza of gigantic fruits! After sampling a few the Revenants discovered they were even sweeter and more delicious then the usual fruits so they became extra frisky that day, singing and dancing feeding each other the large extra-sweet fruits.

As Apollo's sun-lamp heart began to dim for the evening, two Female Cat Revenants, a Siamese and a Turkish Angora sat in the branches of a tree grooming each other, watching some of the other Animals below them.

Some of the Animals had begun cracking the coconuts, drinking the coconut water out of the shells, before eating the meat. As one Brown Mongrel Dog Revenant was about to reach for his coconut, it was swiped by the large white hand of a Revenant who was Half-Wolf/Half-Dog, who drank the Coconut water instead.

The Brown Mongrel didn't say anything but simply shrank back as the Wolfdog in the recent days since the Mole and Ring-Neck Snake left had been getting more feisty, boasting about all the Things he would do to the Humans when they were all finally let out of the belly.

The only one who would curb the Wolfdog's antics was a huge male Gray Wolf. Since the Wolfdog loved and admired full-blooded wolves, wishing he was one himself, he looked up to the Gray Wolf as a Mentor.

Things were however about to take a sharp turn for the worst,

The sound of gushing water caused everyone Revenant to turn to the lake. Where they would all see for the first time, one of the Prehistoric 'Creatures' Eartha and Ringo encountered, only this one was a Female, bright green with yellow stripes on the back on on her belly.

And just like Eartha and Ringo the Revenants were disturbed by this Ancient Creature's uncanny appearance, still she was an Animal like them, so they tried to be polite.

The English Pointer, who Ichabod had dubbed 'Anna' stepped forward.

"Greetings...Friend..." Anna said quietly "...What kind of Animal are you?"

The Creature narrowed her yellow eyes "Why are you speaking in Human Language?" She asked her voice low and dangerous

"We are soon to be sent out for war with the Humans...So we have started speaking the Human Language in preparation." The Dog said "I am known as Anna."

The Creature seemed even more irate "You have a name?!" She hissed "Why do you have a name?!"

Anna began to sweat, it wasn't until Eartha said to her, that a Human thought she should be someone of importance because she was the first Animal to reach the belly that she did begin to think she was a Creature of Importance, she took the name Anna for herself and began to think of herself as a Leader to the Animals in the belly. It was now she remembered that Great Father said names were selfish.

"Well I..." She began to say.

But the Female Creature already was in her face, she grabbed Anna's arm, claws sinking into her flesh causing the Dog to yelp.

"I was sent here to check on how things were proceeding here." The Creature snarled "I can see things are quickly falling apart here...You're all starting to act more and more like Humans!"

"No! No!" Anna said quickly "It's not like that!"

"We are the most Ancient of All Animals." The Female Creature said "We have been waiting deep within the Earth eons before any of you were born! Great Father has entrusted us to guide you, to make sure you don't become like the Humans, I can see I need to make an example out of one of you..."

With that the Creature gutted Anna with her sharp claws, everyone gasped in horror as the Dog's guts spilled out.

As the Dog who came to call herself Anna collapsed to the ground, even the Wolfdog was shaken, Wasn't a new era of Animal Love and Friendship to begin, and here an Animal had killed another Animal.

"Listen up all you!" The Creature said "I'm here to whip you all into shape so you can be truly ready for war! And to make sure you don't all become corrupted by Human Ideas like THAT RAT!"

The Revenants shivered and shook and bowed before this New Creature…

 _ **What will happen to the other Revenants? You'll find out soon.**_


	52. Enlightenment by Chocolate

_**And here is where I reveal to Si'Ni the true origin of her people...In a means I realize is absurd and most likely the creators (Who I speak to regularly as I'm a member of the Shard RPG's forum) would probably say Janah probably can eat chocolate if they were given it, but this is the only way Si'Ni can be with all this (What are to her) freakish creatures if she learns this great truth and the Aztecs did say chocolate is the 'Food of the Gods' right? Anyway, the Flashback Si'Ni experiences is lifted directly from the first Shard Book (But Si'Ni only experiences what her first Sow ancestor would experience during that time) but with her already Sapient Mind, she is able to see far more than what her first Sow Ancestor saw that first time.**_

As the Pink Sow-Girl finally began to awaken, everyone was worried they weren't sure what she would do...They had covered her in a large blanket during this time for the sake of decency, and Leo and Raph had left New Eden in hopes of finding some clothes and shoes to steal (Looking and her wounded bleeding feet told everyone that this wasn't a creature accustomed to walking barefoot)

The Porcine-Girl finally opened her eyes, for a moment she simply blinked her eyes a few times and squinted as it was already dusk and the darkness was cloaking everyone's faces, but then the Sow's nose twitched and the look on her face told everyone she was remembering what had happened the moments before she was knocked out.

She sat up screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Then she noticed the blanket covering her and saw that if these creatures wanted to kill her or eat her they would have had plenty of time to have done so when she was out cold.

Don stepped forward "We mean you no harm." He said quietly "We only want to help you."

The Sow's nose twitched, she could detect the scent of filth coming from this strange deformed Turtle with teeth...These creatures were probably outcasts...Untouchables...She now felt even more loathed to be near them but at the very least they weren't trying to kill her like some of the previous creatures she had encountered had.

"Hmmph." Was all the Sow could say. Listening to her translated voice it sounded Turkish to all the Earthling Ears...Why that was, was anyone's guess at the moment.

"What's your name?" Marzipan asked

The Sow turned to the one who asked that question, as the one who had asked was carrying some kid of light (A flashlight, but she didn't know that yet) She could she the creature was some kind of long haired cat...Who looked like she had fallen into a vat of purple paint. (Probably another weird deformity) However this Cat-Girl didn't smell of filth and she had these soft brown eyes and such a sympathetic expression that Si'Ni couldn't help softening a little bit for this creature.

"My name is Si'Ni." The Sow said (She wasn't sure if was safe to reveal the name of her House or Line to this creatures but Si'Ni was an extremely common female name, kind of like 'Jane' for Earthlings)

Si'Ni then looked to the sky and saw the first stars were appearing in the dusk sky "By the Devah!" She exclaimed "It's happening again!"

"What's happening again?" Marzipan asked, her tail floofing at the feat in Si'Ni's voice

"The sky!" Si'Ni pointed at the darkening sky "It's Tamaystra again tonight! The baleful eyes of demons appear again in the sky!"

That was when Eartha who had been on the outer rims of the Circle around the sow felt she had to intervene "What are you talking about?" Eartha asked "Those are just stars! Balls of fire in the sky! Those aren't demon eyes!"

"They are so demon eyes!" Si'Ni felt herself standing to meet this strange Mole, (Who wasn't wearing anything at all but Si'Ni didn't notice in the dark.

"They are NOT demon eyes!" Eartha snarled in response feeling she needed to defend her beloved stars "Why would any Creature think they are something dangerous?!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Mikey placed himself between the two Beast-Girls separating "Girls! Girls! Can you please calm down?"

Si'Ni's lip curled in disgust, another Turtle who smelled of filth had touched her, she would need to do the ritual of cleansing later.

"Look." Mikey said to Eartha "Obviously Si'Ni here has been through a lot...I don't know why she thinks the stars are demon eyes but..." Mikey wasn't sure how to finish that sentence with Si'Ni next to him able to hear him so he simply said "Why don't we eat something?"

At the mention of food Si'Ni's stomach rumbled loudly she was hungry...But she was also scared...She didn't know what kind of food was eaten here...And during her escape someone else tried to eat her.

Searching through the cooler, Ichabod pulled out all the vegetarian items.

He found a bar of milk chocolate, only the really fancy European brands that's really sweet and creamy, he had no idea if these creature would appreciate the gift of food the same way a Humanimal would but he had to at least try.

"Here." Ichabod said Si'Ni recoiled she could see this Creature was the same kind of those strange vaguely ape-like creatures that kidnapped her in the first place.

"I won't hurt you." Ichabod said "I only wanted to give you some food."

"What kind of food?" Si'Ni asked

"Chocolate." Ichabod said "A kind of candy "Sweet milk mixed with the paste of a kind of bean."

That sounded like something Si'Ni would like...She hadn't many a dessert with sweet bean paste before.

"Well…" She said "...I suppose I could try it."

Ichabod unwrapped the candy bar and gave it to her.

Si'Ni took a bite...It was good...Sweet and creamy and utterly delicious! She took another bite...And another and another…

Then she clutched her heart and collapsed.

"Frick." Ichabod said as apparently third time wasn't the charm...Mutant Animals could eat chocolate, Revenants could eat chocolate but apparently this kind of Anthropomorphic Animal couldn't Ichabod knew they would have to break out the stomach pump device.

But while that was happening in the land of the living...Something more extraordinary was happening in Si'Ni's mind!

It is here we switch to Italics for this vision

" _They have launched. We have to decide."_

 _Si'Ni opened her eyes again, she felt...Different...Even heavier than normal...She looked at her hands...To her horror, she had no hands! She had hooves like a Chinti...She looked between her legs to see her feet, her feet had been transformed into hooves too! She screamed in horror...And her scream was answered by...A bunch of other Pigs all quadrupedal like she herself was...There were Pink Pigs and Black Pigs and Brown Pigs, Boars and Sows all in a space with her._

 _Si'Ni turned and looked behind her...The area behind her was clear...Clear glass...Or something like it...Either way it was a window she could not break through, no matter how much she threw herself against it...Taking a moment to simply look what lay beyond this window she saw...A Cow? The Cow was also standing on all fours and had hooves for hands like herself. Si'Ni craned her neck to see the different creatures in this strange hall...And stopped when she saw...The Face of a Male Lion...Such a face! Could it be? Lord Kramah himself?! He was on all fours like she was...Before him stood one of these strange bony vaguely ape-like creatures….a Female and an elderly one_ _too, looking at the silvery gray hair._

 _K_ _ramah spoke, Si'Ni could not understand what he said, it was some ancient language spoken at the beginning of time. The Female Ape-Like creature flinched...Would Kramah break through the window and slay the creature?"_

 _And that was when she heard the first voice she heard and the start of this experience, she was able to comprehend his words even if she didn't know every word he spoke but the Male voice said "Corporate security ships are coming, Yin. Do we fire the engine?"_

 _The Female Creature nodded at Kramah, who only tilted his great head as she left. What was happening?_

 _Not long after...A terrible groan erupted from the walls and the air...All the other Pigs squealed and Si'Ni did as well...She heard Kramah roar...A terrible thought struck her...This...This was the Great Devourer of which the Legends spoke of!_

 _Then the enclosure shattered...No...Si'Ni herself shattered_ _no it was both!_

 _With her remembrance of her past...Future self? She looked at her hooves as she seemed to tumble and fall endlessly..Her limbs looked images on a rippled pond...But little by little, bit by bit...She felt herself becoming her familiar self...Hooves transforming into hands and feet… 'I am me again!' She thought to herself as she looked ahead and with her clearer vision. She saw...The sundered planet of Dardunah...The whole planet...And she saw that herself and her fellow creature were heading for one piece of it._

 _All around now she could see four great transparent hands...Guiding everyone's fall._

" _Great Mother! Great Father!" She called...Now she could see...Great Mother and Great Father were those same creatures._

 _With her eyes open she saw the great Descent to Dardunah...The great trees...the jewel-like insects, the grass with blades of a thousand colors...Upon this grass she landed._

 _The dust stung her eyes...She wiped them, and looked around...There she saw Kramah...Standing erect now...In the distance he saw her walking toward someone...A Russet Vixen...It was Kr_ _ilarah!_ _Kramah reached out her hand to her...And spoke…_

That was where her vision ended as now the stomach pumping had finished, the chocolate out of her system.


	53. God or Man?

_**And here is where we show the aftermath of Si'Ni's 'enlightenment'**_

After pumping her stomach Ichabod shook the Pig-Girl's shoulders trying to wake her up.

"Si'Ni." Ichabod said quietly "Si'Ni, wake up."

The Sow's ears flickered a bit as she heard his voice. Once again she slowly came back to the land if the living...By now the sun had set completely and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. No one knew what the Pig-Girl would do next.

As she came to, Si'Ni looked at the face of the Human above her and remembered what she had just experienced in her dream...And she gasped! She realized these strange bony, vaguely Ape-Like creatures...The ones who kidnapped her and her Fellow Janah, and also these who made no moves to harm her...All these were the same race as Great Mother and Great Father...They were Gods!

"Oh My Lord!" Si'Ni said throwing herself at Ichabod's feet, causing him to become very confused "My body and soul is yours My Lord to do as you wish..." And with that she started kissing his shod feet. Ichabod tried to pull away

"Stop! Stop!" Ichabod exclaimed "What are you talking about?!"

Si'Ni looked up at him, her dark eyes glimmering with tears. "I saw in my vision..." She "...A vision of ancient past of the Janah...In my vision I was four legged with hooves instead of hands or feet...I saw Kramah and Krilarah and I saw the true Jenu of Great Mother and Great Father...They are the same as you!"

Instantly Ichabod saw this needed further investigation. "Si'Ni, slow down." Ichabod said "I am no God but a mortal boy..." Ichabod rubbed his face "...A lot of your words I don't even know what you're saying...I have an idea...You can show me what you experienced while you were out cold with this thing we have called 'Memory-Sharing Through Skin Contact' we weren't born with this ability it was given to us by...Someone else...For you to be able to your memories with me, I or someone else who already has the gift must share a memory with you."

Ichabod clasped Si'Ni's hand "This is always strange the first time you experience it." He said to her "You will experience everything I experienced...Be privy to all my thoughts that day."

Si'Ni nodded

Ichabod of course didn't want to traumatize her anymore than she already was, so if shard with her an extremely mundane, mildly pleasant memory, of when he was a relatively young boy. (Around seven years old) having a tea party with his two fellow Rogue's children Alice and Pandora.

Experiencing this memory Si'Ni really did see that these Creatures were very much like Janah...As children they play and experiencing Ichabod's thoughts she realized these Creatures like Janah often yearn for more, as she sensed even when playing with friends...He felt alone.

As Ichabod ended the memory. Si'Ni seemed much calmer

"I see what you mean." She said "You are as you say, not a God but an ordinary mortal...In my vision...I saw Great Mother was initially in the form of a frail elderly Grandmother...But later I saw both her's and Great Father's hands gigantic and transparent.

Don and Leo looked at each other...They were becoming more and more intrigued by this.

"Can we..." Don said "...Can we see this vision as well?"

Si'Ni? Turned to Ichabod, "Can they do that?"

"Many people can receive the same memory from one person, if they are all touching the same person." Ichabod said "Are you all right with that?"

Si'Ni looked at the two Turtles, she was initially disgusted by them, but now she saw them as Creatures like herself...Lonely for some reason.

"How many want to see my vision?" She asked

The ones who most wanted to see her vision was Leo and Don, Edward Green and Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane. The rest hung back they were a bit intimidated by the words of this Strange Sow.

Si'Ni clasped Ichabod's hand, the rest touched various spots on her head and neck.

And with that she shared with them the vision she experienced. For all the Earth People looking at what this vision was...Everyone could see it was some kind of futuristic menagerie...On some kind of Space Craft. They herd the voice of 'Great Father' to them his voice sounded Hindi...And looking at 'Great Mother' from what they could see of her features...She seemed East Asian...Probably Chinese.

Of course the journey to 'Dardunah' was quite amazing...Seeing the sundered planet for themselves...They could see why Si'Ni found Earth so completely Alien."

As everyone pulled away they looked at Si'Ni. "I have never been a religious man..." Jonathan said "...But I can believe that somehow...Some way...Your Great Mother and Great Father truly did become Gods."

Si'Ni finally then noticed what she was wearing, as they had finally managed to find clothes for her while her stomach was pumped. She also had shoes on her feet…

"What is this dress?" She asked it was white above and blue below, low cut that showed her cleavage, which normally she didn't like but at the moment she had other things on her mind.

"It was something we stole from some traveling performers." Leo said

"Specifically..." Jonathan said "...It is something we on Earth would call a 'Beer Maiden' dress...It is a traditional outfit of a yearly celebration where Maidens often serve beer."

"I see." Si'Ni. "In my home of Dardunah...I was a Cook in the Tea House owned by my family."

"You're a Cook?" Marzipan asked "I'm a bit of a Cook myself."

And thus Si'Ni became acquainted with the various Creatures...Except for Eartha and Ringo...They had went away to sleep early.

 _ **I think this is a good place to stop. More of Si'Ni's story and other things will be revealed next chapter**_


	54. Ttark

_**So here is where we meet the Lead 'Creature' and yes he is partially based on the Ttark from Kratts Creatures...His characterization is a bit different, in the PBS Show Ttark was a Creature as old as the Earth itself, this Ttark is the Ancient Leader of his Species because he was the largest and strongest Male. Why he is not as bad as the other members of his species will be revealed in this chapter.**_

As the Sun began to rise over New Eden that morning, both Eartha and Ringo were awakened by the same dream...They heard the sounds of a strange kind of chanting...And swirling colors like they saw in the Dream Dimension.

Both of them felt their eyes shoot open when the chanting reached its fever pitch. When they opened their eyes, they looked around and saw in the rocky, sandy hill that Si'Ni came down from they saw a familiar black shape prowling around the sandstone rocks of the hill…

"It's him..." Eartha said to Ringo

Ringo's tongue flickered in and out...It was then he realized how much he looked to Eartha for guidance...Without her he was frozen, unable to move forward he simply stayed where he was and stewed in his own emotional turmoil.

"We need to meet him." Eartha said "We need to tell him what we have learned."

Nearby was the Jar, containing the Spark of Creativity behind a white rock, Eartha looked at that jar, with his massive hand, she dug a scrape in the ground just large enough for the jar to fit...She tucked the Jar into the scrape and placed the rock over the hole.

The Two of them then went up to meet Black Creature.

"Black Creature." Said Eartha

Black Creature didn't say anything, he simply sat on his haunches and looked at them.

"You may have seen some Humans in New Eden…." Eartha said "...Don't worry, these are Good Humans, they are not from this World, they're from a different world. We have a new plan of how to win...We must try a different way to make peace with Humans..."

"The Humans corrupted you." Black Creature said simply

"Huh?" Eartha wasn't expecting this

"The Humans have tempted you to their way of thinking..." Black Creature "...I should have figured...You...Modern Animals have more in common with Humans, then us Ancient Ones."

"No wait!" Eartha said "We haven't been tempted Black Creature!"

"I can see what I was needed to do..." Black Creature said as he started to rise on his hind legs "...To cull the infected ones like you!"

Before either of them could do anything about it, Black Creature sprang toward them, in each of his scaly clawed hands, he grabbed their throats, pinning them on their backs as he slowly strangled them.

"I could simply kill you with my claws..." Black Creature said "...But if I did I would spill some precious blood...I love blood."

That was the moment both of them realized that Black Creature fully intended to kill and EAT them!

Fortunately the two were saved by a different 'Creature' he was larger and stronger than Black Creature...His body was blue with stripes of orange along his back and tail, his belly and beak with bright yellow.

The two struggled for a moment, the larger one delivering several bites to the back of Black Creature's neck...Black Creature made this terrifying sounds unlike anything Eartha or Ringo had ever heard!

Finally the Larger Creature gave Black Creature a hard shove, stamped his feet and just roared at him! An Ancient Display of his Superior Strength that all Males of all Species had done in their own way throughout the ages...Yes, including Humans.

Black Creature at last knew he was beaten and bounded away.

The Larger and More Colorful Creature turned to them, at first Eartha and Ringo trembled but the eyes of this Creature was sympathetic

"Oh Geez!" The Creature said in English "Are you two OK?"

While their throats still hurt the two nodded 'Yes' they could see this Creature had been through some rough stuff as well, he had thorns sticking in his face and his arms, some reddish marks on his right hand and his...Chin? If that was what the underside of his beak could be called, looked like encounters with poison ivy.

But the Creature was only concerned with the two of them. "Let's head back down to New Eden?" He said and the two followed the New Creature back to the green meadows of New Eden.

As the various Humans, Humanimals and Mutants awoke from their long slumber, the creature introduced himself "You can call me Ttark." The Creature said "It isn't really so much a name as it is a title, in the Ancient Language of our People it simply means...Leader...As I was the largest and strongest male."

"How Ancient are your people?" Donatello asked

"Let me put it like this..." Ttark said wryly knowing how they would react to this revelation "When me and my Fellows went to sleep it was still the late Triassic...Not Jurassic, Triassic!"

Don's jaw dropped "What the shell ARE you?" He asked

"We are the common ancestor of all Reptiles, Birds and Mammals." Ttark said "The first amniotes."

"What the shell is..." Mikey began to say but Don answered for Ttark

"Air breathing animals who are fertilized internally...In the Mother's body as opposed to externally like most amphibians and fish...All reptiles, birds and mammals." Don turned to Ttark "How did you survive for so long?"

"Long ago, Apollo...Who the Animals here call Great Father, favored us...We were the swiftest, strongest most powerful creatures in our time...But we would not survive the breaking up of Pangea hoping to preserve us...Apollo sent us to hibernate deep underground...DEEP DEEP underground...We were put to bed in the magma, until a day came when he would call for us again."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Raph exclaimed "You can survive millions of years in molten rock but thorns and poison ivy can hurt ya?"

Ttark chuckled "It's clear Apollo had to enchant us a bit for our hibernation, we weren't just able to sleep in magma the magma was what preserved us all those years...So we're more or less fire and heat proof but we can be hurt and killed by plenty of other things."

"I can take care of your wounds." Ichabod said

 _ **I wanted to write a lot more but I need to stop because of this pounding headache.**_


	55. The Hunger

_**October...The Season of Halloween...Season of Fear...My favorite season...Here is time we finally address the subject of predation in the Animal Kingdom (Yes, you could say Herbivores are Plant Predators like Sir David**_ __ _ **Attenborough**_ __ _ **but let's focus on the real elephant in the room of Animals eating each other)**_

As Ichabod tended to Ttark's wounds the strange Creature gave his story about why he was different from his Fellows.

"When Apollo finally awakened us..." Ttark said as Ichabod plucked the thorns from his arm with a pair of tweezers. "As the Leader of my People...I was sent out to scout first...I rose from the magma to survey the terrain...And I was amazed by how much the Earth had changed over the eons, the first thing I thought was Whoa! Where did all these mountains come from? When I last saw this place it was a smooth flat plain!"

Si'Ni (Who had just woken up after having slept a very long time after being introduced to everyone late last night) and the Cubs and the Morning Glories were finding themselves liking Ttark, even though his appearance was very uncanny to their eyes...It was clear his personality was warm, friendly...His humor appeared very droll.

Eartha and Ringo were still dealing with the fact that Black Creature...One who had claimed to be on their side had just tried to kill them.

Jonathan noticed this and thought he would talk to them.

"Eartha...Ringo..." Jonathan began to say

"He tried to kill us." Eartha said her gray eyes staring into space.

Jonathan sighed...Where once he took great pleasure in shattering innocence...Here...It was vital to make sure these two Charges didn't fly off the handle.

"I know." Jonathan said simply "Look, if there's anything you want to talk about..."

Eartha rose to her feet "I think we just want to think for a moment." She said

"All right..." Jonathan said even though he had a bad feeling about this he didn't want to push them.

Eartha and Ringo then walked away, where they were headed to, Jonathan had no idea, but he hoped they would stay in the safety of New Eden.

He returned to where Ichabod was still tending to Ttark and Ttark was still telling his story. "...So after scouting I came back to my People...They had...Changed..."

Ttark sighed "I think Apollo has done something to them...I would have suffered the same fate as them, if Apollo hadn't needed me to scout ahead for him...But...I think he's got them totally brain washed! All they can think about now is killing! Mostly killing Humans but deep down I think..." He stopped

"You think what?" Donatello asked

"I think deep down they're envious of modern animals." Ttark said "Back in the Triassic we were perfectly suited for our environment...Everything was much warmer back then, there was no Winter anywhere...And the Plants didn't hurt as much as they did back then...Or at least the Plants didn't hurt us because we had evolved to deal with them...But now...Everything is different...We can't compete with modern animals...Most of whom are our descendants...And I think...Some profound envy has gripped the rest of my people!"

Meanwhile...As Eartha and Ringo were slowly traveling through the green grass...They both stopped...Eartha's mole noses wiggled as it sniffed the air...Ringo's snake tongue flickered in and out rapidly...A scent...A scent they both remembered from when they were normal Animals came floating down on the wind. They followed that scent…

See...A Trucker carrying some precious cargo was traveling the familiar mountain roads he had traveled many years before...But since the beginning of New Eden, the plants had been slowly traveling up the mountains...Reclaiming them...To the Trucker's horror their was now a giant tree in the middle of the road! He had to hit the breaks to avoid disaster...As he screeched to a stop...A box of cargo flew out the back and fell down to New Eden.

Eartha and Ringo soon discovered what it was...Earthworms! These were not the Sapient Earthworms of New Eden who tilled the ground...These were Non-Sapient Earthworms, who were not the as large as they Sapient Giants (As long as school buses) But they were massive...As long a man's arm!

If you're a meat eater...Imagine a sausage...Whatever sausage you like best...Imagine the best version of that sausage you ever had... To Eartha and Ringo who were both the natural predators of Earthworms...Those Worms were like the fattest, pinkest sausages, you could ever imagine!

For you see...Ever since they had left Apollo's Belly...The Fruits and Vegetables they had been eating...Didn't seem to have the nutritious qualities they had while in Apollo's belly...No matter what fruits and vegetables they ate they were still hungry!

But now their mouths watered...a Ravenous look appeared in their eyes...They opened their mouths and CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! Every Earthworm who had been in that Box was now down their gullets.

 _ **Next Chapter you'll see what happened afterward...Same Turtle Time! Same Turtle Channel!**_


	56. Earth is the Ultimate Balanced Meal

_**So today I caught the Wild Kratts Halloween Special today and I got to say...I wasn't impressed. The Christmas Special was all right but here...If they wanted to dispel fears about 'Creepy Creatures' they shouldn't have done it by making the Halloween Special so not-scary it was kind of painful to sit through. What does it say about a series when your Christmas Special has more tension than your Halloween special, not saying a Halloween Special needs more tension, but when there is really no tension what so ever, it is really irritating for the audience...Trouble is the villains are becoming both extremely petulant but they are now also total pushovers, when each of the Villains is 'defeated' they simply walk away in disgust this seems to be the trouble with most 'Edutainment' shows these days because the focus is on education the Heroes can simply rattle off facts and the villains will just stand there and let them talk...This Halloween Special was one of the worst cases of overusing the 'Talking is a Free Action' trope that even shows like MLP aren't as bad about specially in later seasons. It is for this reason this chapter gets an addition of the Kratt Brothers talking with the now Mutated Nubs and realizing he is truly dedicating himself to becoming a True Ninja which means he will become a Killer...And the Wild Kratts despair that he is taking on some of the uglier aspects of Humanity but Nubs is taking the first steps to being a great hero among Mutants and a noble warrior knows he sometimes must kill when the need calls for it...But to the Kratts it probably does feel like that scene from The Fox and The Hound when Big Mama tells Tod "When Copper comes back he's gonna be a hunting dog, a real killer."**_

The Tortuga was parked in Central Park (They had to flatten a few trees to do so...But since Central Park had been enchanted, some trees had to be destroyed every once and a while to prevent the park from becoming completely overgrown) Chris and Martin Kratt came in looking despondent.

"How was your visit with Nubs?" Aviva asked

Chris and Martin looked at each other.

"He's really dedicating himself to becoming a true Ninja." Chris said

"When we found him..." Martin began

 _Flashback_

 _Chis and Martin found Nubs in a room with lots of ancient Ninja weapons hanging from the wall._

" _Hey Nubs." Martin said "How's our very first Wild Kratt Creature Kid?"_

 _"Hey Martin," The Mutant Rhino Calf said looking over his shoulder "Hey Chris,_ _Karai said I should start thinking about weapon I want to wield."_

 _"Well..." Chris said chuckling awkwardly "...That's a pretty hard question to ask a..."_

 _"I'm thinking about a sword." Nubs said taking a beautiful Katana down from the wall, Chris and Martin flinched at the sight of it._

" _Um Nubs..." martin also chuckled awkwardly "Don't think maybe a sword is a bit redundant? I mean you're already starting to grow you're two horns..."_

 _"There are some things I shouldn't stick my horn into." Nubs said "That's why a Sword is so perfect for me...It's like a third horn I can stick into potentially toxic or enchanted things I shouldn't touch with my nose horns."_

 _Both Chris and Martin had to admit that DID make sense._

 _Chris cleared his throat "So...Nubs...How are the Foot coming along with the Creature Power Disc Technology?"_

 _"Oh Chapman has already figured it all out." Nubs said "But both he and Karai said they plan to wait with this powerful technology...This potentially revolutionary technology they don't want to reveal too soon lest some enemies figure it out on their own."_

 _Chris and Martin looked at each other again "Well that's good to hear." Martin said quickly_

" _Guys." Nubs said as ran his finger down the length_ _of the Katana "I got to tell you guys...If I ever see Zach Varmitech again...I'm gonna kill him." He said it so causally as if he was talking about the weather._

" _Um...Nubs..." Martin was trying to remain calm but beads of sweat were accumulating at his forehead "Are you sure..."_

 _"I mean it." Nubs said "Don't try to stop me...As a Ninja I am honor-bound to do my duty."_

 _Both Martin and Chris were starting to sweat profusely._

" _But Nubs..." Chris began to say_

 _But then Nubs said "...I wonder if Karai would let me hang Gourmand's head on the wall..."_

 _"OK..." Martin said "...I think it's time we went back to the Tortuga."_

 _End Flashback._

Aviva was still sore about having to trade her secrets of the Creature Power Disc to the Foot Clan so they could help save Nubs' life from the Slave Auction. "Nubs really is becoming a Rhino-Man..." Aviva said "...And he is dedicating himself to...The Art of War as Sun Tzu would put it...I would feel a little better about it if he was gonna be fighting in the American Military instead of the maloliente Japanese Mafia!" Aviva panted for a few moments

None of the Wild Kratts teams liked it, but what was done was done, Nubs had been Mutated by a former Foot Scientist to be the pawn in a ploy to get his escaped experimental Mutants back from Karai...But instead they rescued Nubs and now Nubs had become part of the same family of Experimental Mutants known as the Morning Glories.

Jimmy Z finally had to say something "Thing is...Nubs is really strong...And ever since he Mutated he's gotten really smart too...I think that if he wanted to kill Zach or any of the other Villains...He could totally do it, I mean you've seen those Ninja movies...They kill you without anyone knowing it...And then they vanish into the night...Without a trace!"

Back to our regularly scheduled story of Earth 6 already in progress...The various Human, Humanimal and Mutant Heroes all found Eartha and Ringo sobbing and crying hysterically over the fact they had just eaten a bunch of Earthworms...The fact they had been all non-sapient Earthworms didn't matter...They were Animals just as they were...And they had been taught by Great Father that all Animals shall now live in love and peace with each other. (Humans apparently no longer qualified as 'Animals') and the fact that another Animal had just tried to kill them made them feel all the more worse about killing the Earthworms…

The Humans looked at the Humanimals who looked at the Mutants...But no one had any idea what could be done to console the Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy.

Then Ttark stepped forward, when Ichabod was through with him, his right arm was in a sling and his injured left little finger was in a brace...Even with all these on, he still looked noble in his own uncanny way.

"How about you let me talk with them?" Ttark suggested "Maybe they'll be more open to an Animal who was alive before Man was even a twinkle **Dicynodont's** eye!"

Of course only Donatello even knew what a 'Dicyodont' was not even Edward Nygma was well versed enough in Paleontology to know the name of that Mammal-Like Reptile.

So the Heroes left Ttark to be alone with the two Revenants.

As they sat in a Green Meadow to rest. They mulled over what had just happened.

"Poor Eartha and Ringo..." Ichabod sighed "...They seem really torn up about this!"

"I suspect that it was the scent of their natural prey that finally caused them to snap." Jonathan said as he sat on a rock and began dusting off the soles of his shoes "And I suppose to them eating any kind of Animal Flesh is like cannibalism to them...Or so they've been taught." Jonathan took off one shoe and shook it so some pebbles fell out "Cannibalism has always been one of those...Funny subjects...In modern times it has almost become a bad joke...No party like a Donner Party I've heard more than a few times back in Gotham...If you read the records of those People of the Donner party who ate Human Flesh...It really does taste like pork...Thus has lead to many comparisons between Pigs and Man and...Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Mikey pointed and said "She's right behind you." Jonathan turned around and saw the Alien Pig-Girl Si'Ni standing there.

"So..." She said "...My Jenu...Pigs... Are a Common Food Creature are they?"

Donatello quickly rose to his feet "Si'Ni, I know this must be terribly upsetting for you..."

"Actually it's not." She said

Don was not expecting that "You're not?"

"Ever since that experience with the vision caused by the chocolate." Si'Ni said "I have gained greater perspective...Previously I had been very angry with the Gods...For I had believed they had cursed me to a perpetual bumbler...I was rarely ever able to do or say anything right...If this was Karma for a previous evil life why didn't the Gods make me a lowly outcast...Instead of a Trade Caste...Someone meant to be a well bred lady...But unable to act like it...But after that vision...Seeing Great Mother and Great Father were once mortals and that the Devah were once...Creatures in a Menagerie...I feel...I don't feel as angry toward them...Realizing they can't be all knowing and all powerful...Really if you read the stories it should be clear they were never all knowing or all powerful...How else could the Devah ever deceive or play tricks on each other? Why else would Great Mother and Great Father had needed to flee the Devourer instead of merely defeating it? Having seen the truth...I have found inner peace."

Leo was impressed with the Sow "Good to see you feel that way Si'Ni." Leo wished his own journey to inner peace had been as easy as the Sow's

Si'Ni smiled "Rather than feel diminished...I feel that it speaks volumes of Great Mother and Great Father's love for us...That even as lowly Suthra they saw fit to save us...Even for common livestock creatures like myself."

Don rubbed his chin in thought "Given the strange futuristic technology I saw in that ship..." He said "...It may have been that all Earth Animals...Even Domestic Pigs weren't so common anymore...After seeing this Earth having wiped out all Non-Human Animals...It could be possible all the Animals aboard that ship were the only members of their kind left in that Dimension...I suppose we may never know for sure..."

"I don't want to eat chocolate again." Si'Ni said

"Oh no!" Don said "I would never ask you to...Seeing how that also poisoned you in addition to giving you visions."

"Really..." Si'Ni said as flopped down into the grass "...The vision also helped me feel better about all the horror I had to experience to get here."

"We'd really like to hear the story of how you came to Earth." Leo said

Si'Ni's ears flopped "Maybe later..." She said "...I'm still so very tired."

"I don't doubt it." Leo said "When you first came to us, you look like you had really been through something."

Meanwhile Ttark had succeeding in calming down Eartha and Ringo and he was finally getting around to why predation existed in the first place.

"Lots of Humans think that if their were no meat eaters all the Herbivores who be fat and happy...Living in a regular Garden of Eaten' but really all the Herbivores would eat all the plants and then everyone would starve to death...So the meat eaters kept everything in check...In a way the Earth's Biosphere is the ultimate balanced meal."

Eartha and Ringo mulled on this for a while. Then Eartha looked at Ringo said

"Can we find the others? There's something we want to show them..."

 _ **And what did they find? Come back for the Final Chapter Same Turtle Time Same Turtle Chapter!**_

 _ **P.S. Ttark's speech is almost exactly the same as the one he gave in the Kratts Creatures episode 'The Leopard: Prince of Stealth' only here I replaced 'The Savannah' with The Earth's Biosphere**_


	57. Through the Fire and the Flames

_**So here we reach the Final Chapter of The Revenants of Dark Earth, this wasn't how imagined I would end the story...But in order to squeeze in the introduction of Si'Ni and because I have imposed on myself a 58 Chapter Maximum this is the ending chapter...While it doesn't end with a bang like Battle for the Earth or The Tearing of the Veil it does leave one with a feeling that all these characters now have true camaraderie and will be able to take down Doctor Rat and Trotter in the third and final story in the Revenants Arc, The Heart of Life.**_

Eartha and Ringo led the Heroes through the twisting, turning land of New Eden which really did stretch for several hundred miles since the Insects had gotten to work on it.

Finally they came to a strange and fantastical rock! It looked just like a Dragon's head! Two holes in the rock where the eyes would be...The mouth was wide open...And in the dirt one could see the teeth of the lower jaw peeking out of the grass giving the impression this Dragon was breathing earth instead of fire.

Mikey gave an exhale-whistle "That is one freaky looking rock." He said "If it wasn't broad daylight and the rock wasn't surrounded grass and pretty flowers I'd be getting a serious case of the creeps right now."

"It's more than and rock." Don said "It's the entrance to a cave! That isn't smoke coming out the Dragon's mouth...It's steam...Probably from some underground hot springs."

Eartha and Ringo nodded

The Turtles, Bill, Ichabod and Edward, led the team forward into the mouth of the Dragon...They thought this would simply lead to a cave with some mysterious and dangerous secrets like some ancient and powerful weapons or some knowledge that could help them with their quest...They weren't expecting to find other Vertebrates down there...Immediately getting into the Dragon Mouth cave, the Males all jumped when they saw a collection of Female Revenants, Dairy Cows and Chickens! The Females had been told by Eartha and Ringo that others were here, and while they weren't exactly thrilled to see Humans, they giggled seeing the four Muscular male Turtles and a particularly dainty and handsome Longhorn Bull...Who blushed deeply under his white fur seeing these Female Bovines naked but with large udders on their chests (Presumably moved upwards so it would be easier for them to walk bipedally) And all very pregnant. Despite that they all seemed to giggle like schoolgirls.

"Hey Pretty Bull." One of the Cows said to Bill "Why so bashful?"

Bill at this point couldn't handle the awkwardness of this situation and ran back out the mouth clutching his muzzle.

"What the shell is happening?!" Mikey asked

That was when Eartha and Ringo finally decided to speak up.

"We discovered this place yesterday." Eartha said "As we explored New Eden...However we didn't tell any of you back then because...Something happened…

 _Flashback_

 _When Eartha and Ringo saw the Cows and Chickens they were very confused._

" _Why are you here?" Eartha said "It was the Insects Great Father sent out ahead of time!"_

 _The Cows and Chickens looked at each other awkwardly_

" _That is true." Said one of the Cows, "However Great Father communicated to some of us in our Dreams...Some of us Cattle and Chickens must leave with the Insects...Under the cover of darkness we were hidden by the swarm of Insects as we left...So no one knew."_

 _Eartha and Ringo realized to their horror they never noticed that a percentage of the Cows and Chickens were missing after the Insects left...They truly realized the lack of any idea of Individuality they had back in Great Father's belly...And that everyone was living in a bit of euphoric daze...Everyone only noticing what happened to him or herself and never really paying attention to anything or anyone else...Surely the other Cows and Chickens must have known some of their own were missing and maybe they didn't say anything so not to raise alarm...Right?_

 _"But...Why did Great Father ask you to leave?" Eartha asked_

 _The Praying Mantis Guard they met before stepped forward "I can explain that part." He said "You see...Great Father knew that the Eternity Fruits and Vegetables that were able to nourish prey and predator alike inside the confines of his belly...Lost their ultra-nutritious properties outside his belly...For carnivores like myself...In order to keep us well nourished without us having to resort to eating our Fellow Insects...He sent the Cows and Chickens with us, to provide milk and eggs for us to consume."_

 _Eartha and Ringo were horrified!_

" _B-B-But..." Eartha stammered "...The Eggs contain Baby Chicks!"_

 _"Not if we don't mate with a Rooster." Said one Hen "Without the seed of a Rooster, no chick will form inside the egg, it will only rot if it isn't eaten so its not skin off our beaks if the Insects eat them."_

 _"But isn't that what the Humans were doing to you?!" Eartha said to the Hen "Enslaving you to take your Eggs?!"_

 _"This is a much better arrangement than before." The Hen said quietly "Back then the Humans kept us awake constantly by keeping the lights on all the time so we would be constantly laying Eggs...Here we can sleep and we all lay one egg in the morning that the Insects take to eat...It is a much more fair arrangement."_

" _There is...One more thing." The Mantis said quietly. He gestured to some pools of water._

" _The milk and eggs still do not provide enough nourishment to us carnivores...So Great Father provided these..." He reached into the Water and pulled out something that Eartha and Ringo initially thought was rock._

" _These are bivalves….Oysters, clams and similar species" The Mantis said "Though comprised of animal flesh...Great Father assures us they have no brains thus they can not think, can not feel...Thus we can eat them without guilt."_

 _This was just too much for Eartha and Ringo...This sound exactly like the kind of logic the Humans had for what they did to the Animal in the first place...They both ran out of the Cave...Even if these Creatures had no faces if they were Animals they had to be treated as Brothers and Sisters...Right?_

 _End Flashback_

"Only now that we have killed and eaten Fellow Animals..." Eartha said "...Now we see why these things were necessary."

"I see." Ichabod said sympathetically. He looked at Marzipan who was peeking in "They have Clams here..." Ichabod said wryly "...You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Marzipan purred and nodded, she called to Morgan "Could you by any chance summon a very large cauldron for us? We're gonna make chowder!"

"What's chowder?" Si'Ni asked

"It's kind of an in-between soup and stew." Marzipan said "Ichabod's favorite comfort food is chowder made with clams...Obviously this won't taste exactly the same as New England clam chowder as we're missing some...ingredients..." She turned her head away from the Sow.

"It's pig meat isn't it?" Si'Ni said

"Yes." Marzipan said "I didn't want to..."

"It's all right Marzipan." Si'Ni "Like I said...I am all right with the fact we were Suthra in the past and thus treated like Suthra...Besides...I'm a cook! I have butchered Suthra in the kitchen...A few delicacies I ate live...So I do not begrudge Humans or anyone else for doing what we do to our own Creatures, and after hearing that story from Eartha...I can clearly see this our...Interesting times...Times of which everything is in chaos no one is sure what is truth and what is not."

Ringo watched with amazement as Morgan clasped her hands together and chanted in some strange language in order to summon a large cauldron with which to cook.

He was amazed by Morgan...She had such strange powers...He wished he could do something to impress her.

He saw Ichabod passing by to gather vegetables for the chowder. "Ichabod!" Ringo hissed "I have a question!"

"Hmm?" Ichabod turned to the Ring-Neck Snake

"How do Humans make fire?" Ringo asked "I mean...Black Creature showed us a match but I don't know how it works."

"Well Ringo." Ichabod said "Before we had matches, Humans learned you could make fire by rubbing two dry sticks together very fast until they became hot enough to catch fire."

"Rub two sticks very fast...Is that all there is to it?" Ringo asked

"More or less." Ichabod said he doubted Ringo would find sticks dry enough as every plant here was so well watered so he didn't think Ringo was any risk for accidental arson.

However, he underestimated Ringo's determination.

Ringo plucked two sticks off a tree that he thought were dry...'Rub two sticks together very fast.' Ringo thought to himself but he realized he didn't know how fast or for how long.

The Insects, Cows and Chickens watched with amazement as the various strange females worked together shucking the various bivalves (Some of which, were somewhat exotic like the strangely shaped razor clams), chopping the vegetables...Milking the sapient Cows was somewhat awkward...Fortunately the Gardener Beetles gallantly offered to do it for them…

Ringo slithered in, still rubbing his two sticks together...Faster and faster he rubbed them as he slithered toward the cauldron which already had other firewood being placed under it...Faster and faster he rubbed...His scaly brow furrowing...Until..

Ringo's entire body sprouted flames all over it...It seemed as if he spontaneously combust! Eartha and several other Female screamed, and Ichabod jumped backward into a pool of water.

However, Ringo felt now pain, when he saw his two sticks had caught fire the flames on his body dispersed and he tossed his two flaming sticks to the firewood setting it all alight.

That was when he felt the feeling in his chest...It didn't feel like burning like it did for Eartha...More like a pleasant tingling sensation...He looked at his scarlet scaled chest...And saw and the image of an orange and gold flame appear on it.

"Holy... Shell." Mikey said "Looks like Ringo got his Soul Patch."

"After mentioning to Si'Ni and others they would explain after the chowder was done the rest of the cooking proceeded without indecent...Though Ichabod...Soaking wet after tumbling into the hot spring...Went off to sulk for the rest of the cooking process.

"He's had some bad experiences with fire." Marzipan explained to Si'Ni as they stirred the chowder "Like seeing his childhood home burn down."

"Ah." Si'Ni said as she nodded her head "I see."

Finally the chowder was ready...Although disturbed by the fact the Milk came from Cows...Si'Ni was hungry for some meat so she tried some of the Chowder and to her amazement it tasted great. So she decided to have an entire bowl.

Eartha and Ringo did mention they had just had a large meal (All those giant earthworms) So they excused themselves from the meal and went to sleep.

 _ **I think that's a good place to end it...Soon The Heart of Life will begin...Where the battle will finally be taken to Doctor Rat and Trotter!**_


End file.
